


YLKA

by thepineandthestar



Series: The Bond [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Lots of drama, after chapter 23 everything goes downhill, also this is mabill so you kinda know what dip's role is, but beware so many feels, don't worry it's not explicitly detailed, especially after 23 because duuuude, expect drama, i mean that's why this is part of a series, i'm glad someone's sticking around, i'm not good in details so you can count on that, it's not looking good for all of us but, the ending is also not very pretty, there will be blood in like one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 52,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineandthestar/pseuds/thepineandthestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like her, she likes you, sounds like the perfect love story, right? Nope. If you happened to be a dream demon that her twin curses for all his life. And if the twin possesses a time machine in his hands, well, he doesn't have a clue that it would ruin just about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Way back into the past

Mabel could barely see anything through the dark. The night sent of chills which were unusual, seeing as it was in the middle of summer. Something was off, Mabel felt. But it was all a different type of off. She got up and turned the fan off, the chills she felt were suddenly gone.

The eighteen year old sat on the window sill then pulled the curtains apart, letting a bright and calming light from the moon enter the room through the triangle shaped glass. She stared out the beautiful night offered to her by Gravity Falls. It was absolutely breathtaking, the scenery. She did not often have these kinds of nights back in Piedmont and with this being her last summer before college, she knew that she was going to miss these kinds of nights.

"Why so occupied, m'lady?"

A small smile showed up on her lips. She did not even need to look to know who it was. That voice, she remembered that voice clearly and she was sure she would remember it for eternity. She heard the light steps he took towards her and felt the warmth radiating from his body when he slipped his hands all the way to her stomach.

"I'm just thinking." Mabel murmured, leaning in closer to him

"About?"

"Stuff." She answered

"Like?"

She shrugged, "College." She sighed, "After this summer I'll be gone for so long."

"You won't be back next summer?" She felt the frown forcing its way to his face

She shook her head solemnly then turned to face him. She stared at his unruly blond hair, his charcoal black eyes, those which never seemed to fail to mesmerize her. She looked at each of his features, memorizing every freckle that sprawled across his tanned skin.

"I'm... I'm gonna try." She tried to lift his spirits up, "I'm gonna try and at least visit you here. Wouldn't want you to get too lonely now."

He faked a smile for her. "I could go visit you." He offered

"No thank you." She politely declined, "I'm gonna go live with Dipper there since we'll go to the same college and all and I just don't want to see you two fighting."

"Well I can still try and win his trust." He stated

"Sure, you think after you turned him into a living puppet and tortured his body he'd still trust you." Mabel responded

The blond chuckled lightly, "That's putting it badly. I'd like to call it borrowing his body for a couple of hours."

"But still, no. You can't visit me there."

"What if I never show myself to him? Or change bodies? You know that there are a lot of souls willing to make a deal with a demon." He said

"No, no, I like this body on you." She smiled at him

"I'm gonna miss you so much then." He frowned once more, looking down at the ground and avoiding her gaze

Mabel furrowed her brows then pulled his chin up to make him look at her. He rested his forehead against her own as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared at his enchanting orbs and he did the same.

"Don't be too hard on yourself now." She whispered, her voice laced with concern, love, and care

"I'm a demon who knows anything but make himself feel better, of course I wouldn't be hard on myself." He smirked a bit

Mabel's smile widened, "C'mere you."

He closed the small gap between their lips with pleased smiles on both their faces. They moved in a rhythm they have created after almost three weeks of stumbling and the rest of a year of being used to the taste of each. Mabel pulled him in closer to her. The heatness in the room spread and grew even more. The chills left in Mabel's body were surely forgotten with the contact he left to her body even through the thick layer of clothing.

"Mabel!"

The two almost jumped apart because of the new person who had entered her room. Her brother's expression curled up from confusion to downright anger. He could not believe her sister would let a boy in to her room at almost midnight and make out with him. He could not find the right words to say to his sister. Should he guide her to the right way by telling her this was wrong or should he get angry so she would know what she did wrong? All of the rational sides of Dipper left as he lashed out on his sister for her faults.

"What is this?!" He snapped at her

Mabel could not look him in the eye. Her cheeks blushed in pure embarrassment. She knew she could not talk to her brother with proper reasoning if he was angry.

"Dipper, please, I can explain!" she furrowed her brows

The least she could do was try to reason with him.

"What? What can you explain Mabel? That, that you're just letting this guy in here and you're throwing yourself to him, is that it?" He yelled, "Mabel I thought you knew better!"

Mabel bit her lip as she tried to not let her tears fall. Her brother's words hurt and he knew that it did. Mabel knew in herself that she was not the kind of girl Dipper was accusing her to be.

"How long have you been doing this?" Dipper had calmed a little bit

"Look, it's not what you think." Mabel looked at him, teary eyed

"How long have you been doing this?" He repeated, now back to his former tone

She whimpered at his voice and almost cowered behind the curtains behind her.

"She's telling the truth." The other person in the room decided to speak up

Dipper glared at the black figure standing near Mabel. He could not quite see who was in there and the voice was not in anyway familiar.

"Who're you?" Dipper asked quietly, squinting in the dark

The other person sighed and started to walk to where it was sort of bright but Mabel already had a hand on his arm, not letting him to.

"No, please, don't." Mabel pleaded

He turned to her, "But Shooting Star, I-."

"Sh-Shooting Star?" Dipper's eyes widened

He searched for the light switch near the door and flicked it on. He wished his eyes deceived him as the sight of a blond boy with fairly tanned skin and black eyes wearing a gold vest and white undershirt and black dress pants took over his sight.

"...Bill?" Dipper could only stare at him

"Dipper I'm so sorry." Mabel sobbed

Bill immediately went to her side and comforted her. She buried her face in his chest and he just hugged her tighter.

"Get away from her!" Dipper ran to his sister and pried the taller guy away

"Dipper!" Mabel tried to stand up but Dipper forced her to sit down, "Dipper he did nothing wrong!"

"Why are you here?" Dipper glared at the other one, ignoring his sister

"Isn't it obvious, Pine Tree?" Bill nearly groaned

"Don't tell him!" Mabel told Bill but it was as if she was invisible

"Your sister is nearly my fiancée, Pine Tree! Well she would've been if you didn't jump come in here!" Bill continued

Dipper felt his legs weaken. His sister? The fiancée of his archenemy? The fiancée of a demon. It was all just too surreal.

"And I would've told him yes." Mabel just had to add insult to the injury

"No, Mabel. You are not marrying him." Dipper tried to be as stern as possible

"Dipper this is my life." Mabel retorted

Dipper was taken aback. This was the first time she had ever decided against him. Sure she was the older one but he was the matured one so his opinion was more entitled to be the trusted one.

"Go." Bill said to her, "Go follow your brother."

Mabel breathed in deeply and went over to hug him tightly. She rested her chin on his shoulder. His right hand hugged her back and his left was in her hair.

"But I wanna be with you!" Mabel said weakly at the person in front of her, tears streaming from her face

"No Mabel," Dipper looked at her with a hard expression, "it's either me or him."

"Mabel wake up!"

Mabel looked around and saw her brother shaking her awake. She stared at him for a while before nodding.

"You had a nightmare?"

 

"I'm fine, it's fine." Mabel responded albeit a little bit sleepy

"Well," Dipper started, "it didn't seem like a regular nightmare."

"Dipper, I told you, it's fine. It's nothing to worry about." She replied, "Now let's go! Grunkle Stan wouldn't want to be waiting forever."

Dipper nodded then pulled out from the gas station and continued on driving, heading over to their destination, Oregon.

While on the way, Dipper could not help but think about the change they have been through since the last time that they were there. Dipper was now an engineer. He never dreamed of becoming an engineer but he guessed it would be for the better than becoming a host of a ghost hunting show. Mabel had finished fashion design and had dreamed of making her own fashion line. Dipper was proud of his sister for achieving her dreams. They were young and ready to take on the world, Dipper knew that it was going to be a long, happy ride for the two of them.

It had been years since they had last stepped foot in the little place. Five years had surely gone quickly for the two of them and most especially their two great uncles living in the woods. The two were absolutely excited when they told them that they were visiting for the summer. Sure, Dipper missed his grunkles but he just wanted to forget.

It was a long drive from Piedmont to Gravity Falls and it was starting to frustrate him. Especially the fact that he had seen the same tree with the burn mark the tenth time that day. Dipper felt like he was being played at over and over again and the aggravation was just building up.

"Dipper look!" Mabel announced, "We're here!"

And he gave a sigh of relief as he saw the sign of Gravity Falls a few meters ahead of them.

Mabel was the first one to hop off the car and give a huge hug at her grand uncle.

"Grunkle Stan I've missed you so much!" Mabel greeted

"Missed ya too, pumpkin." Stan responded, hugging her back

"Where's Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked as he unloaded his and his sister's bags off the trunk of the car

"You know Ford, always in his study." Stan answered

Mabel walked over to her brother and helped him with her baggage. She grabbed her bag and the huge pink sewing kit she owned and made her way inside. She went up to the second floor, to their attic bedroom. She put down her bag and held the doorknob when she heard a thud coming from inside.

 _That's weird._ Mabel furrowed her brows, _Grunkle Stan said that Grunkle Ford's in his study. And Soos and Wendy don't work here anymore._

"So who's in there?" Mabel whispered to herself

"Anything wrong?"

Mabel turned to the stairs then grinned widely as she saw her other great uncle coming up the stairs. She enveloped him in a hug and he did the same to her.

"Uh, Grunkle Ford," Mabel started, "you wouldn't happen to have another helper, right?"

"Helper? We haven't had a helper since that weird guy worked here." Ford responded

Weird guy? Does he mean Soos?

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Mabel gave him a smile then the man went back downstairs, Mabel guessed that he was going back to his study room

She breathed in deeply and faced the aging wooden door.

 

She stared at the door for a while before turning the knob and pushing the door open.

Only to find nothing.

She breathed a sigh of relief then entered the place that looked exactly like the last time she was in there.

_Just one summer._

 


	2. In Your Wildest Dreams

"I got dibs on the attic!" Mabel called from upstairs as she immediately went and put her clothing in the closet

"No fair. You went inside first." Dipper could not help but smile a bit at his sister's antics

It was rare to see Mabel in such condition. Ever since they had started college, Mabel was mostly a normal college person who had stress and only stress in their minds. Sure the first few months were not as stressful as when they were in their last year but it still seeped enough of the energy and color from her magnetic personality. Dipper could not take seeing his twin like that so he tried to find several ways to make her happy and only a few worked and those did not even compare to the color Mabel brought to his world. Years later, he had decided to bring her back to Gravity Falls and who knew that it was the most successful plan yet.

Mabel could only snicker then closed the door shut. She turned to the familiar room and smiled at it. All the memories from seven summers from childhood until she became a teen. It was still all so clear to her mind that it was as if she never even left. Even the things she left from her former summers remained there, untouched. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Hiya Shooting Star!"

Her eyes opened widely at the sound and saw an all too familiar yellow triangle with a top hat and a golden cane floating right above her face.

"Bill!" She yelped then jumped on her bed, going away as far as possible from him

She looked around and saw that it was all black and white and that they were the only two to have color.

"That's a nice hello for someone you haven't seen for years." Bill stated in his usual cheery tone, "So what brings you here in Gravity Falls, Shooting Star?"

Mabel felt a bit disappointed at the way she was being treated. Sure they were... acquaintances, but it was as if they did not share at least a few happy moments. And Mabel was just absolutely sure that that was not how you treat people who just suddenly disappeared for years.

"Dipper brought me here." She answered a bit reluctantly

Bill tried to not recoil at the mention of the other's name but tried to keep his I'm-a-dream-demon-and-I-have-no-weaknesses façade.

"Oh, Pine Tree." He murmured, slightly losing his cheerfulness, "So that's the only reason you came back?"

"Well we wanted to visit our Grunkles." Mabel added

"And?"

"And Paz, Candy, and Grenda too." Mabel continued

Bill just simply stared at her this time, "You do realize that they don't live here anymore, right?"

"I've got nothing else to say, what do you even want?" Mabel furrowed her brows, "And why are you even in my dream?"

"Well I've got nothing to do," Bill trailed off

"And you're here because?" Mabel raised a brow

"I told you, I've got nothing better to do so what else should I do except bother you?" Bill exclaimed then started poking her left arm, "Did ya miss me, Shooting Star? Did ya? Did ya?"

"Not even one tiny bit, Bill." Mabel responded

Bill stopped poking her and just sat next to her. Mabel thought that it was a bit harsh to say that, even to a dream demon. After all, he was not doing anything bad to her, just annoying her a tad bit.

"Hey Bill, I-."

"You're going to apologize?" Bill asked even before she could continue then burst into loud laughter, levitating once more, "This is what I like about you, Shooting Star!" He exclaimed then burst out of Mabel's dreamscape

Mabel sat down on the bed and looked around, seeing that everything was back to normal and Bill was not there.

"Hey Mabes, Grunkle Stan wants to have dinner at the diner." Dipper said as he peeked in the room, "What happened to you? You look so pale."

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her forehead, "You don't look like you have fever."

"I don't." Mabel responded as she shook her head no, "I'm completely alright. Just took a nap."

"Nap?" Dipper tried hard to not snicker, "Mabel you've been out for five hours."

Mabel furrowed her brows, pulled out her phone and looked at the time, it blaring 7:35 at her.

"Come on," Dipper helped her stand, "you know those two when they get hungry."

Mabel nodded and the two young adults raced down the stairs.

* * *

Mabel rose early in the morning and sat on the couch outside of the Shack. She held a warm mug of hot chocolate in her hands, sipping every now and then. Mabel thought it was weird that Gravity Falls had two types of summer weather-the cold one and the hot one.

"You're up early."

She turned to look and saw her Grunkle Stan walking outside and sitting next to her, holding a steaming mug of freshly brewed coffee.

"Can't sleep?" He asked the young woman

"No. It's just usual that I'm up this early." Mabel responded

The silence was one that Mabel loved to have. Despite being an energetic female, Mabel still loved her fair share of silence. It was something that she could not linger onto at times.

College was always buzzing with life and that drained Mabel almost everyday. Having been elected as a part of the student government for their department, Mabel felt that it was her duty to not let the people run out of ideas. She was helping people left and right and making her own projects as well and also not forgetting about her studious brother who still found time to study a little bit of the mysteries around the place.

Though Piedmont was not much alike Gravity Falls, he still found subjects of mystery and it let his curiosity wander around like it was a huge deal. He often went home late at night bruised and wounded after his mischief with some creatures he would find.

But that was all in college. Everything changed when they started working. The twins, fresh out of college, went around town and the neighboring cities looking for jobs that suited their majors and what they wanted. Soon enough, both of them settled into what companies called and offered jobs. Dipper did not get to be the top engineer of their company, only having to hold small projects, but it was enough for him and the way his lifestyle was. Mabel was hired by a fashion executive from France but she politely declined. Instead, she was placed in a branch the company had near her brother's work. The twins managed to make it work for the two of them and it did.

"How was college?" Her Grunkle Stan had asked her

"It was fine." Mabel responded, "Work was even harder than what college is."

Stan chuckled, "See? This is why I didn't go to college and just settled for selling stuff."

Mabel gave him a light giggle, "Well, come to think of it, it did good for you."

"Yeah but it doesn't do good in the long shot." Stan shrugged, "I guess if I went to college, my life would be better."

Mabel just nodded and listened to the early birds.

"Ford and I will be gone for the day, are you and your brother going to be fine?" Stan asked

Mabel nodded once more, "We will."

"Good. Also that new worker who's been bugging me for a job is going to work here. You check if he's going to be fine or some mass murdered in the run." Stand ordered

Mabel chuckled, "Yes, Grunkle Stan."

"I knew I could count on you, Boss Mabel." Stan smiled at her

* * *

"Let's go Stanley, we haven't got all day!" Ford called from outside as he loaded their fishing gear at the truck of Stan's car

"I'll leave the Shack up to you kids." Stan said then left

"I'll run the register!" Mabel called

"So what am I gonna do?" Dipper asked his twin

"Well you can go wait for that new guy." Mabel responded, "Grunkle Stan said that there's a new employee."

Dipper nodded and opened the shop. Tourists came in buses and Dipper actually took the initiative to tour the people around the Shack. The locals, however, visited every once in a while and bought their merchandise.

"Thanks for coming." Mabel grinned brightly at another tourist who bought three shirts and a bobble-head Stan, "Come back soon."

The bell rang as another customer exited the Shack. Mabel sighed as another rush hour was finished. Soon enough, her brother entered at the shop and slouched on a chair.

"I give up. How does Grunkle Stan do this all day every day?" Dipper asked

Mabel smiled over at her brother. The bell rang once more, another customer had entered.

"Good morning and welcome to the Mystery Shack!" Mabel greeted as she looked over at the person

"Would you like a tour?" Dipper continued, standing up

The man, who was in his early twenties, smiled at both of them. He had brown hair and green eyes. His complexion was fair and it was completely obvious that his favorite color was black with what he wore.

"Oh no, I'm the applicant Stan called in." The man responded, "The name's Tadd. Tadd Nadley."

The man held out a hand to Dipper and shook his hand.

"I'm Dipper Pines. And this is my sister Mabel." Dipper introduced

"Hey-o!" Mabel greeted

Tadd gave a small laugh at the way Mabel spoke to him.

"Heh, yeah. If you're gonna be working here, you're gonna hear a lot of weird words from her." Dipper supplied, "I suppose Grunkle Stan told you your job?"

"Yep." Tadd nodded, "All-around repairman."

"Good." Dipper nodded then patted the man's back, "Boy you're in for a good ride."

* * *

 

"So what brings you here to Gravity Falls?" Mabel asked

It had been an hour since they last had a customer and it was just half past four so Mabel thought that they could not close the Shack just yet. Instead, they spent their time talking to their new company.

"I'm here for the summer." Tadd answered

"Really? There are barely people who actually stay here for the whole summer." Mabel responded, "Well, you know, there's us two but still, why Gravity Falls?"

"Are you trying to tell me that my decision's a bad thing?" Tadd raised a brow

"No not at all. Gravity Falls is such an amazing place." Mabel answered, "There are just very few visitors, is all. And you wanted to work."

"Oh stop it Mabes. Maybe he just wants to go here." Dipper interrupted

"So what did you do back from... I'm sorry, where did you come from anyway?"

"I ran a trading shop in New York." Tadd answered

"You mean it's actually yours?" Mabel tilted her head to the right

"Yep. But I wanted to get out of the city life and, you know, have at least a summer of peaceful days." He replied

"So you say you were a trader?" Dipper asked

Tadd nodded.

"You sure you don't just scam people?" Dipper raised a brow

"Where's this coming from, Dipping sauce?" Mabel chuckled nervously

"Nothing, nothing. I just remembered a certain trader that knew nothing but to ruin people's lives with trades." Dipper paused but did not continue

"I can guarantee that I am in no way a scammer." Tadd stated

The doors swung open and two identical men walked in to the Shack.

"We're back, kids. And we've caught dinner." Stan announced, "Oh, you're here."

"Yes, Mister Pines." Tadd nodded

"Did those two just talk to you all day?" Stan asked, a knowing smile on his face

"Yes." Tadd nodded again, "But it was fine. It was mostly Mabel but like I said,it was fine."

"Well I'm sure you're exhausted with all the talking. You can go home early today." Stan stated

Tadd just gave the old man a smile and turned to the other set of twins.

"It was nice talking to you, Dipper." He said then moved over to Mabel

He held her left hand and spoke, "And you too, Mabel." He leaned in to her hand and was about to kiss it but paused a bit as he saw the ring with the silver band on one of her fingers and kissed it very vaguely

He left the Pines up to their own thing, a light blush lingering on her face. All the while, the Pines twins all stared at the door as he left then turned to Mabel after.

"Whoa, you need to tell him you're engaged before he gets a notion." Dipper told Mabel

Mabel rolled her eyes, "For the last time, I'm not engaged, Dipper. It's just a promise ring, nothing to worry about."

"Alright, alright, let's stop all this romance nonsense and start cooking!" Stan cut off before the twins would start one of their banters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just a little reminder, this thing is written waaaaay before Weirdmageddon (all parts) so there might possibly be details which are very vague and or wrong.


	3. The rest of the world was black and white

"Surely you've come across something creepy somehow, Grunkle Ford." Dipper said

They were all around a campfire with their fishes cooking above the fire. The Pines were talking to each other, catching up to whatever happened to their lives in the past five years.

"Of course I did. You have to look at the fourth journal for that." Ford gave him a small smirk

Dipper's eyes widened as so did his grin, "A fourth journal? Really?"

"Yes." Ford nodded, "And you are going to help me complete it."

Dipper grasped his sister's arm tightly, "Did you hear that Mabel? I'll be helping make the fourth journal!"

"I did, I did." Mabel chuckled at her brother

"And Mabel's going to help me run that Shack." Stan added, "Ain't that right, pumpkin?"

Mabel nodded at him, "Sure Grunkle Stan. I wouldn't mind helping."

"Ah, but you're not just helping." Stan continued, "You're working. With pay. I suppose 9.25 per hour is alright?"

"Whoa, minimum wage. Are you sure you're fine, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked

The other two men with them snickered.

"Hey as long as it's for my niece." Stan ruffled her hair, "Say, what is that promise ring for?"

"Oh this?" Mabel looked at the ring on her finger, "It's nothing. It's just a gift some guy gave me."

"Mabel a promise ring means you promise to be married to him." Dipper informed

"No it does not." Mabel responded, "And besides, Monty and I are just dating. I don't actually see him with me in the long run."

"So why accept a promise ring?" Ford asked, poking on the fish with a stick

Mabel shrugged, "I thought he'd be hurt if I told him no."

"The guy's serious for you..." Stan trailed off

"But I'm not serious for him." Mabel sighed, "I know, it's the opposite, huh?"

"Look, sweetheart, you're young and all that but why waste time with the wrong person if you can go find for the right one?" Stan asked, "Sure, I've been slapped so many times before and been divorced once but if you-."

"I get it Grunkle Stan." Mabel nodded, "No more fooling around. I promise."

"And no empty promises." Dipper muttered

"What was that?" Mabel asked him

"I didn't say anything." Dipper responded all too quickly

* * *

"You gotta see what's coming for you." Mabel sighed, a phone placed on her ear, "Look I'm sorry. I know that I agreed with the promise ring but not everything happens."

Mabel sighed once more and rolled her eyes, "This is exactly why I'm calling you."

"And what's it to you that I'm here and-." Mabel gasped, "Are you accusing me of cheating on you?!"

Dipper furrowed his brows as he heard yelling from upstairs. And it was coming from his sister. It was too early for yelling for his mind. He went upstairs and listened in on the conversation.

"No I am not-." Mabel groaned, "The only guys here are my brother, my two great uncles, and our employee Tadd."

"You don't even know him!" Mabel reasoned, "Tadd is not the kind of guy who'd steal me from you."

Dipper heard a thud of one of Mabel's feet. "I've had it with you, Monty! If you're not gonna trust me then this promise ring means absolutely nothing!"

"Well it is to me." Mabel stated weakly, "Fine."

Dipper breathed a deep sigh and knocked lightly on his sister's door.

"You don't have to knock if you've been listening for a while, you know." Mabel stated

Dipper pushed the door open and sat down next to his sister who was staring solemnly at the phone.

"I was stupid." Mabel said weakly, "Very stupid."

"No you're not Mabes." Dipper shook his head no, "He's stupid for letting you go."

"But Dipper, I was playing around with him. I should've just told him that I didn't like him like that from the start." She frowned, "I just wanted a friend."

"That's what happened with Gideon, right?" Dipper put a hand on Mabel's shoulder, "And you got over with it and I'm sure that you could get over with this too."

Mabel offered Dipper a small smile, "You think so?"

"I know so." Dipper responded, putting his sister in a half hug, "After all, you are Mabel Pines, the girl of their dreams."

Mabel laughed and pushed Dipper a bit, "I only used that when we were 12!"

"You still used it." Dipper laughed at her, "You're so concerned about your love life but don't worry, the right guy will come soon. I'll make sure of it."

"Says the guy who introduced his self as Dopper." Mabel pointed out, "I think your love life is the one we should be worried about, little brother."

* * *

"I'm so bored." Mabel groaned as she rested her head on the cash register

"Do you wanna do something then?" Tadd, who was sitting next to her, asked

She turned her head to the left, still resting on top of the metal contraption.

"Yeah but I can't leave the register." Mabel responded, "Grunkle Stan will kill me if a visitor comes and couldn't buy merch."

Tadd smiled at her, "Well we'll do things that wouldn't require us going away."

"There's nothing to do here, Tadd." Mabel gestured to the place, "It's the gift shop. You break it, you buy it."

"You seem specific with what Stan wants." Tadd stated

"Yeah, he's my Grunkle. We've been like that since I was twelve." Mabel shrugged

"I'll show you something and you need to promise that you wouldn't tell anyone about it." Tadd said

"I promise with all my heart." Mabel nodded

Tadd turned to the souvenirs and breathed in deeply. He pointed at the nearest object possible and spoke.

" _Indictoaudientes gravitatis obiectum._ "

Tadd's eyes turned a light blue as the object he is pointing at was enveloped in a blue glow, identical to his eye color.

" _Negare gravitatis obiectum. Indictoaudientes gravitatis obiectum. Negare gravitatis obiectum!_ "

The object started levitating and went wherever Tadd's finger was pointed at. Mabel was awestruck at what she was seeing. What was Tadd doing? Was he some sort of supernatural being? Tadd placed the item back down and his eyes turned to its normal color.

"Cool huh?" Tadd turned to Mabel with a wide grin on his face

As he turned a pillow was hit against his face which sent him tumbling back.

"Ow what did you do that for?!" Tadd yelled

"Who are you and why do you know Latin incantations?!" Mabel yelled back

"I read it in a piece of paper that was on the street!" Tadd answered, "Why do _you_ know about Latin incantations?"

"I've lived that life." Mabel responded, "So you're not some supernatural being?"

"Supernatural being? What's gotten in to you Mabel?" Tadd looked at her accusingly

"Oh no," Mabel dropped the pillow and ran over to Tadd, "I'm so sorry did it hurt?"

"Well, yeah, but-."

"Let me see. Sit down." Mabel ordered and the man obeyed

Mabel checked to see if there were any bruises on his face because of the strong hit she made. She checked every inch of his face and all he could do was just stare at her and at her movements.

"This is too close for an engaged woman, isn't it?" Tadd asked, breaking eye contact with the girl

Mabel looked at him curiously then noticed the small proximity their faces had. She blushed a bit, matching the light fluster on his face, then sat in front of him.

"Engaged?" She raised a brow, "What gave you that idea?"

"The ring." Tadd answered truthfully

"What ring?" Mabel asked, showing him her left hand

"Don't tell me I just hallucinated a ring on you yesterday." Tadd bit his lip

"No you didn't, silly. I actually had a ring on but I'm not engaged." Mabel responded

"Oh," Tadd's eyes lingered on Mabel's ringless ring finger then looked up at her with a small smile, "is that so?"

Mabel nodded.

"So... you wouldn't mind if I, if I take you out sometime?" Tadd's voice became smaller and smaller as the sentence progressed

"I don't know." Mabel gave him a small frown, "But we can start with being friends. I'm still on a break from all the relationship stuff until I get things sorted out."

"Just got out from a bad break up?" Tadd tilted his head to the right

"Mhm. Still thinking things through." Mabel replied

"It's okay, it's fine by me." Tadd said, "You know, I'm on the same page as you are."

"Really?" Mabel asked

"Yeah." Tadd nodded, "I was left by the only woman I ever loved. It's funny, really, I was planning to have a wedding this year."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Mabel said in a sympathetic voice, "So what happened?"

"She's been gone for five years, moved away and I haven't seen her since." He looked down at his hands, "Makes me wonder if she's still waiting for me."

"When I think about it, I was left by the only guy I've ever loved too." Mabel chuckled, "I thought he was just a summer fling, I actually hated him before. He turned out to be the man of my dreams."

"What happened to him then?" Tadd questioned

"We had a fall out. Dipper didn't like our relationship. I thought it was going to work out and it was working out." Mabel stated, "Turns out it couldn't." She frowned, "We couldn't."

A vehicle was heard parking in front of the Shack and Tadd got up then helped Mabel up too. They went to their respective places and greeted the people coming in.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" Mabel greeted cheerfully

"Would you like a tour?" Tadd asked

Mabel sent him a smile and he gave back a smile to her before leading the people.

"Right this way please." He guided the people

One by one, the customers filed out from the tour and were in the gift shop, buying obviously fake Beavercorns and Roostdeers in snowglobes but Mabel would not mention that. The line got shorter and shorter until the last customer already bought his things and went out the shop.

"That was hard work." Tadd stated, wiping his forehead

"I know right?" Mabel responded, "But it's far more harder to be the boss of this Shack than being an employee."

"Seriously?" Tadd chuckled

"Yes seriously. Believe me, I've been there, I've done that. At the end of my few-day shift being a boss, I had a dollar left." Mabel explained

"We're back!" Dipper excitedly announced, "And you just wait till I tell you all about today's mysteries!"

"Dipper, Tadd's still here." Ford whispered over to the other Pines

"Oh don't worry Grunkle Ford. Tadd's got his fair share of mysteries too, ain't that right?" Mabel asked

"Heh, you can say that." Tadd rubbed his arm, "Sure."

"Shift's over!" Stan called from his office, "And no over times!"

"There's your usual Grunkle Stan." Mabel stated, "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." Tadd nodded then left the Shack

"Was he great company today." Mabel said to the other two, "So what's up with the journal?"

"Everything! From new found ghosts to unicorns!" Dipper exclaimed

"Unicorns?" Mabel gave him a small smile, "I think I'll pass on that. Celestabellebethabelle's still giving me nightmares."

"We can exclude the unicorns then." Dipper pointed out, "Oh, there were also more types of fairies and we're gonna travel to the other dimension tomorrow!"

"Aw, but don't you want to go hang out with your sister tomorrow?" Mabel asked

"On Saturday, Mabel. I promise. It's just gonna be you and me." Dipper said, almost forgetting to give some time for his sister, "You're gonna have so much fun! I already have a plan to take you somewhere!"

"Go do your planning then, bro bro. This Saturday is gonna be epic!" Mabel smiled at him

"So where are you going now?" Dipper asked

"Up to my room. There's a dress I seriously love to sketch right now." Mabel responded, "Catch you later Dippingsauce!"


	4. Screech, Hold, Duck

A loud scream was heard from the gift shop all throughout the Shack. It was followed by a loud thud on the floor but no one in the house bothered to check what was happening.

"M-Mabel! Stop!" Tadd shouted, trying to get away from the girl even if he fell to the floor a dozen times already, "Please! Stop!"

"No." Mabel grinned widely, following the other person, "Here comes the tickle monster!"

"Mabel you're acting like a real kid!" Tadd responded, running away when she almost got to him

Mabel stopped and so did Tadd, "Is that supposed to offend me?"

"I... guess...?" Tadd shrugged

"Well it didn't!" Mabel continued chasing Tadd

"Mabel what are you doing?"

Mabel looked at the door, not noticing the new visitor they had. Her bright grin remained on her face as she ran to the new person.

"Paz!" Mabel called, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Well I live in Gravity Falls, so." Pacifica trailed off

"Came to see Dipper?" Mabel teased

"Oh you," Pacifica smiled at her, "Where is he anyway?"

"He's downstairs. Although I think they're in another dimension." Mabel answered, "Ooh, you need to meet someone!"

Mabel went over to where Tadd was and grabbed his arm, bringing him over to the door.

"Tadd, this is Pacifica Northwest, Paz, Tadd Nadley." Mabel said, gesturing to each other

"Nice to meet you." Pacifica held out a hand for Tadd to shake

"Uh, no thanks. I don't do formal greetings." Tadd said, putting her hand down, "Although I am also glad to meet you, Pacifica."

Pacifica shook it off as nothing.

"Tadd, can you take care of the Shack for a while? I'm gonna go to the basement and see if Dipper's around." Mabel asked

"Yeah, sure." Tadd nodded, taking over the register

"Thanks." Mabel responded then walked over to the vending machine

She inputted the code and the vending machine moved, giving way to the people who wished to enter the other side. Both Tadd and Pacifica gave flabbergasted looks over at Mabel. She turned to them and put a finger on her mouth, closing the imaginary zipper on it.

"No one tells it to anyone, alright?" Mabel stated

Both nodded then Mabel and Pacifica entered the space inside the wall. They went down a dark set of stairs and entered an elevator then pushed the button with the number three. The elevator went down slowly. Pacifica felt as if it was going to fall with their combined weights. The metal screeched loudly as they went down to the third floor. The doors opened once more and Mabel made her way to where the sounds and lights were coming from.

"Dipper you in here?" Mabel called as they walked to the room where the portal was in

All they saw was Stan sitting on a chair and watching the glow of the portal.

"They just left." Stan responded, "But they'll be back soon. They said they wanted to go dimension-hopping. Whatever Pointdexter and mini-Pointdexter meant."

"Oh, are you fine with waiting a little bit, Paz?" Mabel turned to the other female

"Paz? As in Pacifica? The one your brother's head over heels for?" Stan raised a brow

Mabel laughed a bit, "No need to humiliate Dipper. They've been dating for a while."

"What? So you mean I was left out for the humiliation part?" Stan questioned his great niece

"I humiliated him for the both of us!" Mabel declared happily then high fived the old man, "Well I better get going. Can't leave Tadd too long."

"Oh and also stop with all the falling on the floor. The wood's old and I don't want a dent on my shop's floor." Stan warned

"Okay, Grunkle Stan." Mabel nodded, "Can I leave you here, Paz?"

"Okay. I'll just go wait for Dipper here." Pacifica nodded, finding a chair and taking a seat next to Stan

Mabel went back up to the shop and reappeared behind the vending machine.

* * *

> **One month later...**

Mabel looked at herself and her newly sewn dress. It satisfied her greatly that she saw her own creations on her body. It was the feeling of happiness when she had created a dress. She twirled around, the skirt of the dress floating a bit. She smoothed it out, the layers making it puffy. She was absolutely thrilled at the fact that she found purple fabric in Gravity Falls, and what made it even more great was the fact that it had glitters on it. She smiled at herself at the mirror. It was at times like these that Mabel liked the most. She had just finished a dress, fixed her self, curled her hair, put it up in a bow she made herself, matching the dress, and was wearing a pair of her best shoes.

"Going out tonight?" Dipper asked as he walked in in Mabel's room

She nodded and put on a pair of star earrings. She checked if the make-up on her face was still alright, if not, then she would just have to redo them, no big deal.

"Wait, this isn't some night in town." Dipper said, holding the grappling hook Mabel owned, "You're going out on a date!" He pointed at her accusingly

"What?" Mabel tried not to have a smile on her face, "No! Where did you get that idea?"

"I don't know," Dipper put a finger on his chin as if he was thinking deeply, "maybe the fact that you're dolled up or the fact that there's a guy downstairs waiting for you."

"What? He's here?" Mabel grinned brightly

"See? You have a date." Dipper smirked, "Also Tadd's not here yet. I was just seeing if you really are on a date."

Mabel blushed, "T-Tadd? Heh. Who said anything about Tadd?"

"Mabel it's fine." He put a hand on her shoulder, "I understand. Also, enjoy on your date."

"Pumpkin," the twins looked over at the door and saw their grand uncle Stan, looking confused as ever, "why is our repairman here and why is he dressed like he's going to an opera? Or a burial?"

The twins could not help but laugh. Mabel walked downstairs but the two men pulled her back up and went first. They walked in an almost synchronized movement, their overprotective sides on. Mabel could not believe she had lived through many years of having more than two people acting like her father when a date was over at their house.

"Tadd," Stan started, "so you want to date my great niece."

Tadd gave him a small smile and a nod, "Yes. I'd like to date Mabel Pines."

"Well you've got a thing or two coming." Dipper stated, "What's your plan for the date?"

"Oh, I, uh, I plan to see a movie with her and get dinner." Tadd responded, a smile still lingering on his face

"Uh-huh. Movies." Stan squinted, "I don't want you to bring my great-niece to the movies."

"Um, if I may ask, why?" Tadd raised a brow

Stan rolled his eyes, "You watch the movie, you scare the girl, the girl snuggles up next to you, next thing you know you gotta raise a kid. Your life falls apart." Stan shook his head no, "I don't want Mabel's life to fall apart."

"You must be mistaken Mister Pines. I have no intentions for the first date, or the second date, or the third date, or forever unless she gives consent." Tadd stated

Stan turned around and whispered in his great-nephew's ear, "It's getting harder to negotiate with this kid. What should we do?"

"Keep your cool, Grunkle Stan. He'll crack." Dipper said through gritted teeth

Stan turned back around and before he could speak again, a person clearing their throat behind them stopped him. Tadd tried to take a peek of whoever was behind them, having good guess of who it was.

"I thought the guy was going on a date, not an interrogation." Mabel said at the two men

"Alright, alright. Yeesh. You women and your sass." Stan waved his hands, gesturing for them to go, "Take her back home at ten. Come ten o' one and she's not home, you won't be hearing the end of this."

Tadd nodded and took Mabel out to the porch.

"You look so beautiful, Mabel." He gave her a kiss on her hand while trying to tame the blush on his face

"You don't look too bad yourself." Mabel responded, looking at his semi-formal attire consisting of a black long sleeved polo and black dress pants

"Thanks." Tadd replied then they went to his car

Tadd started driving to the only theater house that was in Gravity Falls. He let her choose which movie they were going to see, and with Mabel being Mabel, it was the romantic comedy that got picked.

The movie ran smoothly for the two of them. Nothing Stan would not want happened between the two of them. Tadd made sure he kept his distance from Mabel but still in close proximity that the girl would not feel like he was not there. The only move he ever made was an arm around Mabel's shoulder halfway through the movie. Mabel smiled at this and leaned her head on his shoulder. Tadd made a mental check that Mabel was just as good smelling as she looked like. The scent of Mabel's shampoo was enough to keep him happy for days but he was never going to tell that to anyone.

Once the movie finished, they exited and got back on the car, Mabel telling him her opinions on the movie all the while. He drove off to the nearest fancy diner in Gravity Falls. Seeing as the people here were not much into fancy dining, the restaurant like such were scarce. They were only full during Valentine's day so no one actually wanted to open up one except for the old couple that built the rsstaurant. Mabel got off the car as soon as Tadd stopped driving.

When her date got off the car and saw that she was outside already, he frowned, "I was supposed to open the door for you."

"Oh no need for that." Mabel chuckled then laced her arm around his, "It's fine. Let's go?"

They entered the restaurant together, satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Reservation for two please, under Nadley." Tadd spoke to the man by the door

They were lead to a table near the center of the place. The waiter gave them two menus and later went back to go get their orders. Mabel chatted on and on about the movie and he would sometimes input his inquiry on something she 'needed' to know but most of the time, he would just stare at Mabel as she spoke, a small smile permanentlt embedded on his face.

"I-Is there something on my face?" Mabel asked, wiping several spots on her face

"No, no, your face is fine." Tadd responded

"So what's with all the smiling?" Mabel tilted her head to the right

"It's just," Tadd shook his head, "wow. I just couldn't believe I'd find a girl who's even better than my ex."

"Oh." Mabel could not help the blush deepening on her face

She felt her heart skip a beat every time. She could not stop the fact that she was probably grinning like an idiot at him but at the moment, she did not care. She did not care about anything in the world. All she cared about was the guy in front of her, confessing things that were personal.

"I don't want this to be so sudden but," Tadd let out a happy sigh, "but I think I love you."

Mabel's eyes widened. The guy told her he loves her. The guy told her he loves her. And what was she doing? Contemplating on her thoughts? She should be talking back to him, saying something, anything. But the silence seemed like it was all too long for Tadd as his smile faltered slowly.

"I was too sudden, was I?" Tadd asked

"No, no you're not." Mabel stopped him even before he could take the wrong idea, "I just couldn't believe that after all this, after all the heartbreaks, someone actually loves me."

"That's Tadd for ya." Tadd gave her a sheepish smile

"I know." Mabel gave him a sweet smile, "And you know what? I love you too, Bil-."

Shock could not explain what both of them felt as another name slipped out of Mabel's tongue. Her hands were fast to her mouth, covering it as soon as the words left her slippery tongue. Tadd was stunned. Simply stunned. She could hear his heart being torn into little pieces.

And it was all her fault.

"I-I'm sorry, Tadd. I don't know what came over me. I-."

"No." Tadd's face was expressionless

She could not find any signs of emotion to the single word he had said to her. Mabel wanted to be invisible, to just simply disappear off of the face of the earth out of pure embarrassment and guilt. How dare she speak of another man when someone had just told her he loved her.

"Let's just, let's just have dinner. Then I can take you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's donedonedone! Also, time skip in the next chapter! A month or so, idk yet. So yeah, that happens. You know, I was debating on whether or not to make their relationship broken from there. I was thinking, what plot line has more emotion and direction? The one where the romantic tension between Mabel and Tadd builds or the one where they're broken before they even start. Then the mad writer side of me won and wanted to make Tadd suffer. I was feeling extra angsty and life-destroying-y so I did that instead. But don't worry, Tabel's going places! Or is it Madd? Eh. Idk. I was never good at these pairing name making thing.
> 
> Also, PS to the guys who want to take their girls to a date with movies and dinner, take her to the movies first. That way, you have something to talk about at the dinner. Boom, plus points!


	5. Twice the Pines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chapter, big words, big revelations!
> 
> This chapter is what I've been waiting for from the start!

The drive back to the Shack was agonizingly awkward for the both of them. Neither spoke after the small slip up Mabel made, neither wanting to say anything that would just add fuel to the fire which was clearly burning in between them. Mabel wanted to apologize to Tadd. He had been such a great date to her, not going past the boundaries of which both her and Stan wanted. Mabel felt extremely guilty of what she said to him. He admitted he loved her. It was rare for a guy to actually mean it to her, most of the guys in her past did not even say it to her. She was absolutely thankful for having a guy care and love her so much but she dreaded the fact that she was still emotionally tied to someone who did not even bother to try and get her back.

"We're here." Tadd said in the most gloomy voice she had ever heard him use

Mabel hesitated if she would get off the car immediately or not but she decided to say just for a couple moments.

"I, Tadd, I'm really sorry." Mabel spoke in a low voice

"It's fine." Tadd responded, "I was the one who's wrong. I shouldn't've been so sudden."

Mabel bit back her tongue from responding. She felt as if if she spoke once more, Tadd would kick her out of the car, even if she knew that Tadd was not that kind of guy. She opened the doot slowly and got out of the vehicle. She closed it lightly and watched as he drove off and away from the Shack. She sighed and looked down.

"Dipper, it's nearly ten and they're still no-."

Stan walked out and saw his niece standing in front of the house.

"What are you doing there, kid? It's going to pour any minute." Stan said, pulling Mabel in, leading her inside the Shack, "Why are you so upset?"

Mabel made her way to the living room and sat on the couch that Stan bought when they were sixteen. She slouched on her seat and watched as her brother and great uncle sit down next to her.

"I messed up, Grunkle Stan." Mabel started, tears starting to build up in her eyes

"You messed up?" Dipper raised a brow, " _You_ messed up? On a date? Since when does that happen?"

"Since I spoke the wrong name!" Mabel cried, "He admitted that he loved me and I told him I loved him back, only I didn't say Tadd."

Dipper gulped slowly. He knew that things like these were sensitive topics to Mabel. The girl was a hopeless romantic, this Dipper was sure of. She loved to love love and every couple who was in love. Her designs resembled love at its purest, her actions were love at its purest. He knew that it was like diffusing a bomb, talking to a girl about love. He had learned a thing or two about this in the past twenty-two, nearly twenty-three years he had been living with his twin. At the moment, all he could do was let his sister cry on his shoulder for as long as she could without complaint.

"It's just so complicated!" Mabel cried out

Dipper was sure Mabel would soon fall asleep out of exhaustion but he could not bear the fact that his sister, a ball of sunshine, was going to cry herself to sleep.

"There, there." Dipper said softly, "I'm sure you two can fix this."

Mabel scooted closer to her brother's grasp, satisfied with the soothing rub on the back she was receiving from him and the shoulder she was worthy enough to lean on.

"Y-You think s-so?" Mabel sobbed, looking over at her twin

And like the millions of other times he had said it, he smiled weakly at her and nodded, "I know so."

* * *

Mabel was brought to her room half an hour later. She changed into her pajamas, her dress simply thrown on a chair. Mabel thought of burning the thing, seeing as it left a horrible memory as a destroyed date but thought against it. It was still one of her handiworks, one of the bests, and she would not just throw away a week's worth of hardwork for some guy whose heart she just happened to break.

As she thought of this, her eyes welled up again, threatening to spill on her soft pillows. She shut her eyes tight as to not let her tears flow. The quiet time with her thoughts were interrupted as a familiar voice sounded. It was all too familiar that she was _sure_ she would never forget that voice.

"You rang, Shooting Star?"

Mabel opened her eyes then looked at the floating triangle with the top hat looking at her.

"Whoa, this is the filthy human bodily function which happens when you're in pain." Bill stated, "In all honesty, you should be laughing. Pain is hilarious!" Bill laughed strongly

He stopped after a while when he saw Mabel just staring at her with this annoyed expression on her face.

"Are you done?" Mabel asked

"I-." He pointed at whatever he could point at in the room then nodded, "Yes."

"Well I'm not so happy for the visit and you can go now." Mabel responded, turning back around and burying herself under her covers

"But you rang." Bill stated

He was left unnoticed. Mabel did not even cared that he was trying to annoy her or the fact that he was here. All she wanted was some peace and quiet. And also to wake up from her monochromatic dream.

"Hey Shooting Star?" Bill asked, poking her arm, "Shoooooooting Staaaaaar."

She grumbled under the covers and forced herself to wake up.

"Shooting Star, come on. Someone called for me that's why I'm here." Bill stated, "And I'm not leaving till I know who that human is."

"Well whoever it is, it's not me!" Mabel replied

"But Shooting Star! At least tell me what's wrong! Maybe we can find a way to solve it with a deal." Bill said

Mabel glared at him, "Bill, you sound like a five year old having tantrums."

"No I do not." Bill responded, "So you gonna open up or what?"

"Why will I open up to you after you nearly killed me, my brother, my grand uncles, and all of humanity, tricked me, my brother, Grunkle Stan and basically all the generations of humanity?" Mabel questioned

"..." Bill stared at her for a while, "Because you trust me...?"

"Bill, I'm in Gravity Falls. Trust no one remember?" Mabel grumbled

Bill sighed and rolled his eye, "Fine. No one actually summoned me."

"Good. You can go now." Mabel said

"But I heard my name."

Mabel stiffened. She knew _exactly_ who said her name.

"I'll be watching, remember?" Bill continued

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Mabel stated, "So if you don't mind me, I need to actually go to sleep because I have work tomorrow."

Bill would frown if he had a mouth. He knew Shooting Star would do this. But is _that_ how you treat an old pal after not seeing them in five years?

* * *

The following day was an awkward day. Mabel had every urge in her body to go talk to Tadd and fix everything that was wrong between them. Honestly, she still wanted him as a friend. Tadd was a guy whom you would meet and would like to keep for the rest of your life. Even if it was just an acquaintance. She wondered if she would ever get the chance to actually be his friend again. Mabel guessed not but maybe it was for the better.

"Dipper, are you going to help today?" Mabel asked in a small voice, her eyes pleading for her twin to stay with her

"I'm sorry Mabel but I promised Grunkle Stan I'd go fishing with him. He wanted to talk about settling down, whatever he meant by that." Dipper shrugged, "You gonna be okay?"

Mabel forced up a smile on her face and nodded hesitantly. She could care less if Tadd could hear them but all she knew in that moment was that she did not want to be left alone with the guy who refused to talk to her.

"It's fine, Mabel. I'm not gonna make it awkward for you." Tadd stated

"Oh, uh..." Mabel looked back at her brother, "...okay?"

"I won't be gone for long." Dipper announced, "I'll be back even before you say you miss me."

He left the Shack, leaving only Mabel and Tadd. They could not leave the gift shop for the Shack was still open and anyone could enter and buy. Mabel guessed that this was the very first day that she was glad to have many customers and tourists around. Mabel avoided Tadd as much as he could and Tadd avoided Mabel too. She could not look him in the eye if she wanted to and it was getting unbearable that they were the only two inside the shop.

"I gotta tell you something, Mabel." Tadd started just after the last customer left

Mabel tried to stare at him as long as she could. She bit her lip, preparing for the worst words he could ever say to her. He could say that he would just want to quit the job, which was probably the best possible solution to this fiasco.

"Y-Yes Tadd?" She tried to keep a steady face and tried her hardest not to make her words stutter

"I just couldn't go on like... this." Tadd continued

Mabel furrowed her brows. What was he talking about? Was he giving her another chance or was he about to break her heart into the tiniest of pieces.

"Like what, Tadd?" Mabel asked

"But I don't know how you'll react." Tadd added, not answering her questions

Mabel was getting more and more curious now. Tadd had never been so... strange before. And it was freaking her out.

"Answer my questions Tadd." Mabel ordered

But like before, he disregarded her questioning and continued on his own internal conflicts.

"I know that you most likely won't like _anything_ that will happen after this." Tadd said

Was he... Was he going to hurt her or something? Mabel held the pepper spray that was placed under the counter tightly.

"I just don't know anymore." Tadd deflated

Mabel frowned at this. She was getting unsure with every passing moment what Tadd's intentions were. Maybe he was just like Gideon all those years ago. Wanting her and actually going all the way to destroy her family but save her as long as she agreed to be his. Or maybe he was like the gnomes. Wanting her to be their queen or something like that. But what ever it was, Mabel was sensing that it was a bad thing.

And that occurred to her all of a sudden. She did not know _anything_ about Tadd. He did not tell her of his family, he did not tell her of his life in New York except for his job, he did not tell her when his birthday is. All she knew was that he was Tadd Nadley, the repairman of her great-uncle's Mystery Shack.

No wonder she always felt uneasy in the gift shop.

"What are you talking about, Tadd?" Mabel asked shakily, ready to spray the contents of the pepper spray in his face at any moment

"Haven't you even noticed Mabel?" Tadd looked at her straight in her eyes

Mabel shook her head. Fright was creeping up her veins. Noticed _what_ exactly?

"Tadd you're seriously scaring me now!" Mabel exclaimed

Tadd sighed and took a step forward. He looked down and closed his eyes. After a little while, he slowly looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers. Mabel gasped as she noticed that something was off on his eyes.

With a huge grin, he spoke to her in that all too familiar voice that he had, something he was sure that Mabel would never _ever_ forget:

"Hello there, Shooting Star."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus, our prologue is finished! NOW the real story kicks in!


	6. Twice the Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so before you read this chapter, you need to read this because it's for your own sake. There are major spoilers up ahead for Dipper and Mabel vs The Future and the XPCVEAOQFOXSO (Weirdmaggedon part 1) trailers so if you haven't watched that yet, you might want to watch it before reading. Like I told you, it's for your own sake so this is slightly optional but recommended.

"Hello there, Shooting Star."

Mabel could only stare at him, wide-eyed and jaw-dropped.

"See? This is why I refuse to tell you." Bill grumbled

He sighed and turned back his eyes to the normal black. He looked back at Mabel solemnly, regretting his decision and cursing everything that forced him to admit to Mabel that he was Bill.

"B-Bill?" Mabel whispered, "You were Bill... all this time?"

Bill sighed but nodded. Normally, the Bill _he_ knew of did not sigh. He did not admit his lies. He did not feel bad about anything he has done, heck, he tried to take over the world and did not feel an ounce of sympathy to the humans. Something changed in him. And maybe he was thankful of it but he would _never_ say that out loud.

"So Tadd's really,"

"His name's not Tadd." Bill shook his head no, "He's William Conner. This vessel is a visitor here, and he made a deal with me. His fault."

Mabel stared at his face as if she had not seen that face for a really long time. Bill tried to avoid colliding his stares with hers. She was making him sort of uncomfortable.

"Seriously, Bill?" Mabel started out, "Bill, I-. I can't believe you'd do this again. What about your promise?"

"But Mabel, I just wanted to-."

"Wanted to what? Destroy us all over again?" Mabrl glared at him

"You're getting it all wrong." Bill muttered, "I tried to pretend to be another person so you'd like me again. Turns out you still-."

"Loved you?" Mabel completed for him

"This all sounds weird if I'm saying it." Bill chuckled

Mabel frowned. Sure. It _did_ sound weird that Bill was saying all these things. But with the changed Bill five years ago, she begged to differ.

Five years ago was when they last saw each other. Bill was a different dream demon than how she first met him. Her first encounters of him back when she was twelve were sort of unappealing. He often sent them threats that he was to end the world soon and made them keep in their minds that he was always watching. Mabel thought it was weird for a demon to watch over them twenty-four seven but soon dismissed the idea, believing that he was bluffing. But by the end of their summer, he tricked her to give the interdimensional rift. For some reason, her family survived his oddpocalypse and she was glad that she still had the chance to celebrate her thirteenth birthday.

They came back the following summer and he did not even bother showing up to them. He did not make a sign that he was there. All the Bill Cipher symbols in the house were removed except for the ones that were sort of permanent there like the window in her room. Everything changed in their lives. There was no harm that was budding to kill them all. And that was the same for the following summer, and the next one, and the next one.

It all changed in their sixth summer in the shack. Mabel was seventeen back then and she vowed to make that summer to be as memorable as possible and nothing was going to get in her way of doing so. It was a regular Saturday that her life changed completely. Three weeks into the summer was the day reappeared.

Mabel was minding her own business, doing her chores around the Shack when she noticed that a small spot of the floor, which was naturally brown, turned into a light gray, and the small spot.of monochromatic color spread throughout the room, draining everything of color except for her.

Just then, a bright light flashed in front of her then a triangle figure appeared before her.

"I'm finally out of the dreamscape!" Bill yelled, "Soon I'll get revenge on-."

Bill spotted Mabel staring at him at the corner of his eye.

"Er, Shooting Star. What are you doing here?" Bill asked, "I suppose you rang?"

Mabel furrowed her brows, "As if I'd summon you. And shouldn't it be _me_ asking you what you're doing here?"

"I escaped the dreamscape." Bill boasted, crossing his arms, "Now I'll get revenge on you. Let's see how you'd like locked up."

Mabel rolled her eyes as Bill laughed maniacally. She pulled out her old sticker book from under the cash register and placed a huge round "Okay!" sticker on Bill's eye. Bill stopped laughing then removed the paper from his eye. He glared at her as he turned red. He crumpled up the paper in his hand and threw it on the ground.

"Why you little-."

"What?" Mabel smirked, "You're _seriously_ going to hurt me? As if you can."

"I can!" Bill exclaimed, floating up to her and encasing her in a blue glow

He flicked his hand upward then Mabel's feet were removed from the floor. He put his hand down and the glow around Mabel disappeared as gravity claimed her once more. She fell to the ground and groaned. Mabel glared back at Bill then grabbed the broom and started whacking him with it.

"Ow! Ow! Shooting Sta-. Ow! That was my eye!" Bill tried to float away and cover his body from her attacks

"Serves you right for throwing me to the ground!" Mabel yelled

It was a few days later that she saw him again. She just gave an exasperated sigh as she turned back to her book.

"What are you doing here again?" She grumbled

"I..." he tried to be angry at her but failed, "I don't even know. My teleportation powers are sort of rusty."

Mabel rolled her eyes as she turned to the next page in her book.

"Look what you did! I can't see the colors of the pictures." Mabel stated

Bill raised a brow then floated right next to her and looked at the book with pretty pictures of small animals without all the color. Bill would gag if he could. The book was filled with cuddly animals and Bill swore that Mabel was more of a demon than he was for enduring the agonizing pain of the sight of these pests.

Mabel pointed at a specific kitten with huge eyes, "Can you turn into a kitten like this?"

Bill looked at her incredulously. She was asking her if he could shapeshift into a demon-spawn kitten. Was she playing some sort of mind games?

"Wh-What?" Bill was taken aback by her request

He floated away a bit from her, his expression remained. He did not know how to respond to Mabel. Truthfully, yes, he _can_ turn into that... that... he could not find anymore words to describe the horrifying being. But if he said yes, then Mabel would ask of him to transform into it. And there is absolutely no way he would ever do that even if his immortal life depended on it.

"N-no...?" Bill responded

"Well you took too long to reply." Mabel said, "You must be lying then."

Bill's eye went wide. Did... did Shooting Star just corner him?

"What?" Bill scratched his head, "I didn't lie."

"Sure." Mabel laughed then closed the book, showing him the cover

_A Guide to the Psychology of Lies and Secrets_

"I just caught you red handed." Mabel smirked

Bill stared at her emotionlessly.

He took a deep breath, preparing to yell at her, "YOU WANTED ME TO TURN MYSELF INTO A KITTEN! ARE YOU INSANE?"

Mabel was sitting in silence, stunned as she listened to Bill. After his small outbreak, she bit her lip and stifled her laughter until she could not contain it anymore. She burst out laughing, rolling on the bed, clutching her belly.

"Omigosh you're so in denial!" Mabel laughed

She nearly cried laughing. All Bill could do was stare at her and frown if he could. He rolled his one eye and decided that his time was better off spent in the dreamscape.

His visits every few days became more frequent until he spent his days with her everyday. Mabel, on the other hand, did not care much. He proved to be quite a good company and she was not goingto deny the fact that she was having some fun of some sorts. Dipper was gone almost everyday. He was always off to the forest or somewhere enchanting and magical. He had often invited her to go hiking and some other stuff he wanted to share with her but she politely declined everytime, telling him that she was helping in the Shack.

With Bill's even more frequent visits, she learned that he had some attributes that she and Dipper did not know about him. One, Bill was not the aggressive type of guy they knew. He was not on the brink of sanity. And he was not, as they put it before, 'Worse than Gideon'. He was just him. A simple floating triangle dream demon who minded his own business and planned for his revenge on the world and dimension.

Of course her look on him was not like that always. It was a day or two after Pioneer day, the day Stan hated the most. Mabel and Dipper were supposed to be out in town and bonding but things were just getting in their way.

"Dipper are you serious? You have a broken leg and you're coming with me to town?" Mabel raised a brow, "No, you stay here. I'll be fine." Mabel continued, assured that Bill would pop out of thin air any minute now

"But Mabel, we've been planning this since the first day of summer." Dipper argued

"Yeah but your safety is far more important than your company right now." Mabel told him, "Also I told Pacifica that your leg is broken so she's coming over."

"What?" Dipper blushed lightly

"Look I didn't invite her. She was asking if you were going to the town today and I said no because you're injured and she took it upon herself to make you feel all better." Mabel explained, "Catch you two later!"

Mabel waved goodbye and exited the Shack. She knew Pacifica would be over there in a few moments so she did not bother waiting for her anymore. In the meantime, Mabel found herself looking for the dream demon who had just missed his cue in entering. She frowned a bit after a while but soon, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a guy about her age. His hair was blond and his eyes were black and his skin was a dark tan.

"Hiya Shooting Star!" He greeted with a wide grin

"B-Bill?" Mabel's eyes went wide

"Yes it's me!" Bill nodded, jumping slightly then frowning when his feet went back to the ground, "I always forget that I'm possessing someone."

"You possessed someone why?" Mabel could not help but laugh a bit

Bill shrugged, "I missed having a vessel."

"Well then, since you're here already, you probably wouldn't mind coming with me to town, right?" Mabel asked, knowing all too well that his answer would be yes

He looked at her, putting a hand to his chin, "I don't know. I have a few appointments this afternoon."

"Oh come on Bill!" Mabel exclaimed, irritated

"Alright, alright. Yes. It's better to go with you than to be trapped in my decaying dimension, am I right?" Bill asked

Mabel nodded then they started heading off to town. With a determined Mabel and a curious Bill going around town together, nothing would and could absolutely go wrong, right?


	7. Twice the Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, there's a chant that I wish I got right and a cameo from someone who everybody is terrified ooooooof! And no, it's NOT Bill.

"So what's with Pioneer day?" Bill asked, looking around the pre-modernized look of Gravity Falls

These things were all too familiar for him, having seen it emerge and die down. It was fun seeing the people go about their daily lives, not knowing the dangers of beings from other dimensions.

Bill found it amusing that the people in this time were unaware of what really happened in those days. He was one of the beings that caused the town of Gravity Falls to be founded. It was not a Northwest, he could only remember the surname. He was sure that it was Quentin Trembley that founded Gravity Falls but a deal with the Northwest for power and wealth was all it took to get the _real_ founder to fall into his doom. All he knew about Trembley was that he was encased in brittle. If it was not for the Northwest, Gravity Falls would not be Gravity Falls.

Mabel pointed here and there, looking at the attractions and new shops. She dragged him wherever she wanted to go and showed him a lot of things.

"Ye old laundromat?" Bill tried to stop his laughter, "Are these people serious?"

"Yes they are." Mabel answered

"But Shooting Star, these aren't real shops nor real names of shops." Bill smirked, "I should know, I've lived there."

"Oh yeah? So what's everything supposed to be, smart guy?" Mabel challenged

Bill raised a brow then looked around. He pointed to a nearby fountain that they had placed at the center just for the day.

"That fountain shouldn't be here. There were absolutely no fountains in Gravity Falls until a few decades ago. What the heck is a fountain even doing here? This wasn't here last year!" Bill stated, "The banners are all too colorful. And they're written all too perfectly. The humans, oh don't get me started on the costumes! They didn't really wear those things during summer. It's hot out. No one would've survived the heat under all those clothing! All these people should be shamed to death for the inaccuracy!"

Mabel laughed at Bill lightly, stopping him from his rant.

"What? What's wrong?" Bill furrowed his brows, completely confused about the girl's sudden expression of joy

"You're so uptight on all of this! You sound like a manager yelling to his employees. You sound like _Grunkle Stan_!" Mabel responded

Bill was surprised by this. There was absolutely no way that he was going to be compared to Stanley Pines.

"M-me? Uptight? Oh please." Bill rolled his eyes, "I'm a mischief king. Nothing I do is uptight. I even find pain hilarious, where's the uptight in there?"

Mabel just laughed at him then moved over. She walked around the stalls and soon found cotton candy. She pointed at it, calling Bill's attention and bought from ths stall.

"Two please." Mabel said

The cotton candies were ready after a little while and Mabel gave Bill the pink fluffy food. He looked at it with curiosity then nodded, taking it in his hand. They looked for several more attractions, Bill studying everything down to the last detail silently. Mabel was sure that he was having as much fun as she was. After a little while, they decided to sit down on a bench and just watch the town hustle and bustle.

"For an all-knowing being, you sure do seem question-y about all the stuff around." Mabel said to him, snapping him out of the trance he was in, "And what are you doing with the cotton candy? We bought that a while ago and you still haven't touched it."

"Oh wait. This is for me?" Bill asked, pointing at the cloud-like food

He did not know how to respond. Someone just bought him something. Weird, seeing as it did not take a deal to get it from someone else.

"Yes, dum-dum. Now try it." Mabel answered

Bill did not have any clue as to what Mabel called him but shrugged it off. It probably meant nothing seeing as the girl's wide vocabulary consisted of words like bedazzled. He stared at the cotton candy and poked it once or twice. He did not know how to eat it. Should he shove it whole in his mouth? But how would it fit? Should he bite it every now and then? Is it chewable? Is it even edible? He tried to recall how Mabel ate it. He copied her actions, pinching a few of the candy. He was surprised to see that it was torn off, and that it was sort of sticky. He placed the small torn off part in his mouth slowly. The saliva on his tongue decided to take action and make the cotton candy dissolve. He waz shocked to taste sweetness. How would such a thing contain such sweetness? He nearly coughed at it too, seeing as it was a little bit _too_ sweet.

"Did you like it?" Mabel asked, patiently waiting for an answer

"It's sweet." Bill answered

"Yes. It's sugar. And?" Mabel added

"It's _too_ sweet. You humans and your taste." Bill continued

"So you don't like it?" A small frown made its way on Mabel's mouth

Normally, Bill could care less if Mabel was sad but then again, this time, she gave it to him. On purpose. No deals whatsoever. He felt like he _owed_ her something.

"Well I don't not like it." Bill stated quickly

There. She was paid back, or whatever. All he knew was that he did not owe Mabel _anything_. After all, he was still her enemy, probably her _archenemy_ who was still planning on revenge on her and her family, right?

The day was spent entertaining Bill's questions. Mabel thought some of them were absolutely ridiculous. More ridiculous than her questions on her first day in Gravity Falls. He asked her all about the town and found out that he was not as 'all-knowing' as she formerly thought.

"Like I told you before, I know _lots_ of things, not everything." He told her, "There are still many things that I don't know."

"For example?" Mabel asked

"Why should I tell you? You can use it as a weakness." Bill responded

"As if, Bill. If you haven't noticed, we've gone through one whole day without arguing about anything. I'm starting to think that you're more of a friend than anything." Mabel supplied

Wait. Him? A friend? _Bill Cipher_ as Mabel _Pines_ ' friend? That sounded... well Bill did not know how to put it. All he knew was that it was wrong. He can _never_ be friends with a Pines, not even an acquaintance! How can someone be more than an enemy with someone who practically tried to kill her and her family?

Bill was dragged off back to the Shack by Mabel after sundown. She insisted that he stay the night and restore the strength he drained from the vessel he was using.

"No Shooting Star. I am not in need of sleep." Bill stated as he watched Mabel place a few pillows on her pink and sparkly couch

"And like I've told you a thousand times, _you_ don't need it but the body does." Mabel argued, laying down on the couch, "Now you go sleep on the bed." She yawned, "It's been a long day."

He sighed. There was no reason as to why he was arguing with Mabel. He never won any argument with her so why try? He sat down on the equally pink and glittery bed Mabel had. Maybe it _was_ good that he would rest. A night off, that was probably what he needed.

He looked around the room, looking at the dozens and dozens of stuffed toys she had. His eyes scanned each one of them, studying them if they could be used as vessels.

Then his eyes landed on a severely torn and beaten toy with that freaky jolly smile. Bill felt shivers down his back as he felt the stuffed toy watch him. He remembered the toy in one of Mabel's dreams, Bear-o, was it? He was confused as to why the girl loved it to bits. It was creepy. Really creepy that even a dream _demon_ was starting to be afraid of it. He pointed at the object and willed it to turn around. He sighed a breath of relief as he looked that it was no longer staring at him.

He looked elsewhere in the room then Mabel flipped the lights off. He swore he heard a small, deep voice speak and he looked for the source, only to find that it was extremely hard to do so in the dark. His eyes were scanning the toys once more then he heard a small jingle and Bear-o fell from his spot. Bill instantly covered himself from head to toe in Mabel's blanket, not caring if the glitters would be on him the next day or not. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep as fast as he could to avoid the wrath of Mabel's creepy toy.

He had decided it. Mabel was weird. She was completely and extremely weird for loving that toy.

Mabel looked over at the person on her bed. She waited for a while until she was sure that he was asleep. She slip off her couch and walked over to him. It was mere curiositg thay made her do this. If it was not for that, then Mabel would not care about it. She placed a hand on his forehead and closed her eyes.

" _Fidentus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! Magister mentium_!"

When she opened her eyes, she scanned the area and saw that she was standing in front of a floating Mystery Shack. She walked inside, looking at the various door openings with scenes from his past happening. Mabel decided to wander around a bit, thinking that it would definitely help her find what she was looking for.

The doorways consisted of memories Mabel did not have any clue in. Some were even before she and Dipper were born. She could see some of the memories of her Grunkle Ford and him helping together build the portal. Shivers ran down her spine as she remembered the events of her first summer in Gravity Falls. Bill got her all locked up inside a bubble for _days_ while her brother was wandering around Gravity Falls, no clue where to find her.

Mabel shook her head. She did not ever want to go into full detail about Weirdmageddon. She walked around the Shack more, knowing the place like the back of her hand. Soon, she climbed up the stairs and found the exact door she was looking for - Bill's most hidden secrets.

Sure, Mabel felt guilt run down her system as she opened the door. But something was wrong with Bill. Naturally, he would hang out with her but never hang out with her for a _whole_ day, agree to come home with her, actually take and eat something she offered, and sleep once she told him to. With all the time she spent with him, he was never... never... Mabel could not find the word but maybe weird suited it. What could the eccentric, possibly psychopathic, slightly insane, and outrageous dream demon could be hiding from the rest of the world?

Mabel could not help but wonder what lied behind the doors in Bill's mind. She suddenly could not wait to see what was inside but once she pulled it open and caught a glimpse of what was inside, a light blue ray shot the door and shut it closed. Mabel blanched as she realized what had just happened.

"Oh no." She muttered

She gulped them turned around, seeing an obviously angry triangle dream demon. His color was not its regular bright yellow but it was a glaring red instead. His eyes screamed murder as he stared at Mabel.

Mabel bit her lip, "I-I-I'm sorry I just-."

"Save it." Bill said to her and popped both of them out of his mindscape

"I'm really sorry." Mabel pleaded

"Why did you think that _that_ was a good thing?" Bill asked through gritted teeth

"I don't know you just acted..." Mabel trailed off

"Acted what?" He spat

"You acted weird alright?" Mabel responded, exasperated

"Of course I acted weird! I _am_ weird, remember?" Bill grumbled

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? If you want, I'll make it up to you with a deal that does not involve ending the world or harming anybody." Mabel offered

"Why would I make a deal with someone who tried to find my weakest spots?" Bill asked

"Because my end of the deal is empty." Mabel answered quickly but immediately regretted it

Bill's eyes went wide with the offer and with a smirk on his mouth and a mischievous glint in his eyes, he spoke, "Anything?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting it off here before I write what's supposed to be written in the next chapter! Also the next one will be the last one for Mabel's little throwback to her memory lane. Doncha worry about their deal though, it's nothing big, just a filler.
> 
> Also, FIRST TECHNICAL MABILL DATE!


	8. Screaming Color

It was days later that Bill had shown himself to Mabel and this time, he did not come uninvited.

"So we're fixing up the deal? Great!" Bill said, floating around the room back in his triangular form

"Yeah yeah but just a day, right?" Mabel asked, sitting on her bed and swinging her legs

"Yes just a day." Bill nodded enthusiastically

"And no world domination plans?" Mabel questioned

"I promise I won't have _any_ world domination plans for as long as you and Pine Tree are living." Bill muttered, "You might ruin it again for me."

"And no bodily harm to _anybody_?" Mabel continued

Bill nodded, "Let's just get this over with!"

Mabel shrugged then held out her hand. Bill held out his hand and a blue flam licked his this hand. He shook it with Mabel and pulled out her soul out of her body, replacing the owner of the vessel for the meantime. Bill laughed maniacally as he possessed another body, and this time it was _Shooting Star_ 's. Mabel was just another step from what he could do, after all, she was the reason for his doom before.  
He walked around the Shack, not actually doing any trouble to anybody since he knew that Mabel was watching, when his face contorted to a scowl.

He turned to the owner of the body, "What's this-. I'm having this sensation of my body being punched repeatedly on my lower stomach and it's-." Bill's right eye twitched, "It's _not_ the kind of pain that I want."

Mabel smirked, knowing what he was describing all too well.

Bill sat down on the ground and clutched the part of the body that was hurting, "Ow, ow!" Then when he became conscious that Mabel was watching him, he jumped up and declared, "But pain is hilarious!" Then burst out in a series of laughter before succumbing to the pain once more

"Shooting Star!" He growled, "What did you do to your meat sack?"

"Nothing." Mabel responded, a light smile on her face

"Do you have in internal turmoil? I think you have cancer or something." Bill said

"I'm very sure that I'm not sick." Mabel responded in a sing-song voice

Bill could only glare at her. What did she do to her body? And why was she so happy that her body was in unexplainable pain.

"What are these?" Bill asked, growing aggravated

"Cramps." Mabel smiled, "I was having the worst cramps just before you came and since I knew that you liked pain and all, I thought I'd give you pain."

Bill's eyes went wide. He got tricked by a trickster's great-granddaughter. _Now_ he can clearly see the Stanley side of her. He could not believe how devious Mabel could be and he did not, _ever_ , want to face her wrath again. No wonder he lost in the great battle of Weirdmageddon.

After spending the whole day learning all about how to manage her cramps, Mabel held out her hand and pulled Bill put from her body. Bill breathed shakily. He would never want to experience _that_ again, thank you very much.

It was weeks later when Bill reappeared. And it was only in Mabel's dream that he showed up. Mabel felt slight anger that he did not bond with her the past few weeks so when he appeared, she just sat in a corner and attempted to look busy, doing the best she could to npt confront him.

"Shooting Star?" Bill called, looking at the girl whose back was facing towards him

There was still no response. Bill knew that she knew that he was here. He could see it in her stiff actions and movements but the answer to why was the answer he was trying to look for.

"Shooting Star what is your problem?" Bill asked, starting to get ticked off

"You." Mabel answered

"What?" Bill walked over to her bed

He forced her to face him but her eyes avoided his gaze.

"Well what's your problem with me?" Bill continued

"Everything!" Mabel cracked, "You come here one day and help me with my cramps then you just disappear for almost a month."

Bill was stunned. So he was a problem because he was not around? Normally he was a problem when he _was_ around. Who knew someone, besides his friends, wanted his company.

"You... you actually want me here?" Bill furrowed his brow, "Huh. I've got to say, Shooting Star, you sure do make things interesting." Then burst out into laughter

Mabel just stared at him, sighed then turned back around. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Bill stopped laughing when he noticed that she was not laughing along. Normally when he laughed, he could at least make her crack a grin but she did not this time. This time she was serious. And a serious Mabel was a scary Mabel.

"I came here to, um," Well it was now or never, more likely never but serious Mabel would never accept that answer, "ask you why you were in my mindscape."

"I told you. I was curious. You acted weird. End of story." Mabel answered

"What kind of weird? _This_ kind of weird?" Bill transformed into Bear-o and imitated the voice he remembered Mabel using, "Hi I'm Bear-o and I feed off children's nightmares! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mabel turned to him then smiled a bit.

"What is bothering you Shoo-. I mean, Mabel?" Bill continued on his act

She laughed at him, "You sound like a dummy."

Bill turned back to his triangular form, "Haha! Dummy! I get it!"

He laughed at the joke Mabel did not even know she made.

"So," he started, taming his laughter, "you want to know my secrets."

Mabel nodded at him hesitantly.

"Why? I mean, I'm a dream demon who's not that much for the good. I mean, I put the fun in funeral!" Bill exclaimed

Mabel shrugged, "Like I told you a million times, I was curious. I figured out that you weren't such a buttface."

"Buttface?" Bill looked at her as if _she_ was crazy

 _Weird vocabulary_ , he thought, _but then again this_ is _Shooting Star_.

"I'll let you in my secrets." He declared, "But if you tell it to anyone or use it against me, then you're gonna die. Deal?"

"Deal." Mabel shook his hand

* * *

"Wow." Mabel breathed out

Bill had given her information no one has ever known about him, not even his friends knew it. What made him wonder was that he had the urge to tell her just because. _Now_ something was wrong with him. Something about Shooting Star definitely rubbed off on him.

"Omigosh! I can't believe you-."

He placed a hand on her mouth before she could reveal anything.

"Shh. Someone's hearing all this." Bill stated

Mabel nodded enthusiastically. She cannot believe everything Bill said to her. Sure it was sick and twisted at some points but it was still awesome that such a powerful being in the multiple universes would be afraid of this and that and knew many things nobody knew. But it was sure a sad thing that she can never tell it to anybody or use it against him, not that she actually would. But from that day forth, her perspective of Bill changed. She had gained such respect and a new light on him that she actually really wanted to be his friend. That was new.

* * *

"Being friends with a dream demon is _awesome_!" Mabel cheered as she sat on a roof in Paris, overlooking the city

"I know, I _am_ awesome." Bill stated, blowing the steam coming from his finger

Mabel could only smile at him. She and Bill had been hanging out more often the past few weeks. It was nearing the end of the summer and Bill knew that he would never be allowed to visit Mabel in Piedmont so he made the time left at least a bit more worth it. After all, you do not just find meat bags that are worth the time.

"You think Dipper will go looking for me?" Mabel asked

"Well you can always say that you're planning for the party for the end of another human year." Bill answered

Mabel laughed, "Speaking of which, can you go to my and Dipper's birthday party?"

"Party as in party with time punches and spin the persons?"

"No, party as in normal party with normal punch and, wait, excuse me but did you just say 'spin the person'?" Mabel questioned

"Oh non-weird parties." Bill murmured

"So can you go? It's our party for turning to legal age. Everybody will be there." Mabel stated

"I don't know, I have to check my schedule and-. What the heck, of course I will!" Bill accepted the offer, "So whaddya kids want? Deer teeth? A head that's always screaming? Name it, I'll give it."

"It's your call this time." Mabel answered, "What you get us is what we get."

* * *

The day of the party arrived all too quickly for Bill's taste. He did not know what to get the twins. What do you get for two people who are turning older? A coffin? A memorial service in advance? Why do humans even celebrate every year they get closer to dying? Bill just could not understand. But in the end, with the help of a couple visits in Pine Tree's mindscape and stalking people in stores, he found the perfect gift for the boy. He supposed Pine Tree would want his own version of the journals. After all, he _did_ burn all three books before. Maybe he _could_ give him an exact replica of the journals. But he already bought one of the two gifts so that was a wasted plan.

On Mabel, he did not want to cheat. He wanted to guess the best he could. He wanted to see the smile she would have on all the efforts of actually taking the time to look for a gift. It was hard at first. What did a Shooting Star want? Yarn for her sweaters or something? Does she want a star? Maybe she wants a star and was not just telling him. In the end, he bought her a huge pink box with multiple layers. He did not know what use it will be to her but knowing Mabel's resourceful nature, it would be used in some way.

"Humans are so complicated." Bill murmured as she went through the wide selection of clothing his host, "What do you even wear at a birthday party?"

Soon, all of his problems were sorted out. His clothes were deemed normal for a birthday party, he had the gifts for the twins wrapped in their symbols, and his super secret was going to unveiled to Mabel. With a snap of his fingers, he arrived at the front door of the Mystery Shack. Music was blaring loudly from the inside of the place and lights were going around. He knocked on the door thrice, like what a normal person should do, and waited patiently for the door to be opened.

A little while later, the doors swung open and Mabel stood there in her pink sparkly dress with a puffy skirt with many layers. She was wearing her a pin with the design of a shooting star and a pair of hot pink heels which was about an inch or two high. Her face was caked in light make-up, light pink eye shadow and lipstick of the same color. Bill could not help but laugh a bit. He was not used in seeing the girl in a get up like this.

"Bill you came!" She smiled at her

"Of course. Happy birthday, Shooting Star!" He greeted, giving her the gift

"Aw, for me? Thank you." Mabel responded

"Mabes who's at the door?" Dipper asked then came in to view

Bill could care less about his appearance but for the sake of his getting older, he did not laugh at him.

"Whoa, um, who are you?" Dipper asked as he stared at the gift the random guy at the door was offering

Bill closed his eyes then opened slowly, showing his yellow eyes and black pupils.

"Pine Tree. Happy getting older day." He greeted, "The more birthdays you have, the closer to death you get, the closer I am to my next Weirdmageddon. So let's celebrate!"

"Bill? What are you doing here?" Dipper asked

"Celebrating." Bill answered, "Now go take this gift before I change my mind."

"You sure this isn't some weird thing that will probably bite me in the butt?" Dipper asked, slowly taking the gift

"No. Why would I do that? It's the day that you were born in the past, I promised that I won't." Bill stated

"Woo! Now let's go have fun!" Mabel declared, pulling Bill in inside the room

"Shooting Star I have one more secret to tell you before you leave." Bill said over the loud music

"Hm? One more secret? Don't mind if I do." Mabel smiled at him

"This is sort of... big." Bill continued, "But Mabel,"

"Mabel?"

Bill sighed, "Would you stop interrupting me? I'm trying to have my moment."

"Ooh, I'm sorry, drama queen. Continue." Mabel said

"This human body has been making me feel things. Not feel as in touch, feel as in... feel. You know, it feels like a natural feeling." Bill started

"You mean emotions?"

"...Maybe. And it's like... weird. Don't get me wrong, I like weird. But it's weird as in I want to protect this person from all danger and I want to be with this person all the time. And I'm... I'm... you know, what you always feel." Bill tried looking for the word

His words were never the best for description. Especially of he was describing human things.

"Happy?" Mabel smiled

"Yes that." Bill nodded, "So what is this feeling? It's weird and I feel awkward and I don't know." Bill sighed, "I even fail my summons because I say her name in between incantations."

Mabel gave him a knowing smile and Bill did not ever want that smile directed towards him.

"I know what this is." Mabel teased, "You, my dear dream demon friend, like someone!"

"What?" Bill felt heat spreading through his face with what she said

What _was_ that all about?

"You like someone!" Mabel repeated, "Oh gosh Bill! You're feeling love!"

"I... I don't!" Bill contradicted her thoughts

There was no way that he was liking someone. He never liked someone. Not in the trillion years he existed that is. Well this was a first. And he was blaming it all on the stupid human emotions.

But there was no denying the fact that it felt good.

"Who is it?" Mabel asked, "Come on, come on, tell me! I won't tell it to anybody!"

Bill sighed for what must have been the thousandth time that hour.

"What even happens after you tell someone you like them?" Bill asked

"You go on a date, duh!" Mabel responded, "Now who is it?!"

"It's... it's," Bill bit his lip

There was a strange sensation going on all over his body. He felt his heart beating too quickly, he felt water run down his neck, back, forehead, and hands. Where did all these water come from? The human body was indeed weird and gross.

"You." He finished

He watched as Mabel's smile faded off her face and an awkward silence overtake between the two of them. Mabel stared at him. She stared and stared and stared and he could not help but avoid her piercing gazes. He suddenly had the urge to leave the body he was in. He wanted to disappear again and never return. He still did not know why but he wanted to.

"Bill?"

"Yes, Shooting Star?"

Mabel's face contorted from shock to happiness but it was not very obvious. Her smile was small but understanding. Her eyes were soft. And her face was everything that scream content.

"I maybe, kinda, sorta," she paused, "like you too."

"Really?" Bill's wyes went wide, "Wait, being liked at, is it supposed to be reciprocated or?"

"It is." Mabel smiled, "And there's one more thing people do when both of them like each other."

"And what is it?" Bill asked

"C'mere my curious little Bill." She said then pulled his chin closer to hers

She closed the gap between them, surprising Bill. His eyes were as wide as plates as he felt his heart beat even faster. The heat from his face remained and spread even further. A few seconds after, Mabel's arms were around his neck. He watched her face, with her closed eyes and seemingly happy expression. He assumed that this was the correct way. He closed his eyes slowly and made the human instincts of the vessel he had lead. He unknowingly deepened the kiss as his arms snaked towards Mabel's waist.

Seconds later, Mabel pulled away, watching the stunned reaction she made on Bill. She giggled a bit then looked around. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that no one had even noticed them. She turned back to Bill and saw that he was just staring at her.

"What?" She laughed lightly

"One more?" He asked

Mabel nodded, "Okay. One more."

Mabel turned back to the reality that Bill was standing in front of her, telling her that he was with her the whole time.

"Bill I-."

"Yes, dear?" He asked softly

Bill had changed in the five years she was gone. He had changed a lot. He had matured from this mischievous demon that knew nothing but finding the time to destroy the world to a demon whose understanding to the dimension he lived in.

She pouted a bit then her eyes started welling up with tears.

"C'mere you." Bill offered her a small smile as he enveloped her in a tight hug

Mabel hugged him as tight as he was holding her. She felt security and love with that hug. And it was something she definitely wanted to hold on to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooo! Two fluffy scenes. Already? In one chapter? Uuuuggghhhhh. Let me tell you this. Ex.haus.ting.


	9. The Outside

Bill held on tightly on Mabel's small frame. Her sobs racked her body not so gently. If he had not known better, he would assume that Mabel was devastated right at that moment and if he was the same demon he was before, he would probably trick her to make a deal with him in this very vulnerable state.

But he was no longer the same Bill Cipher who took pride in sharing to the world that he was a scammer, a liar, a cheater, a dealer, and worse of all, a murderer. Sure he was behind many murders centuries ago, even going as far as starting the first world war. He was proud in it before. He was still proud of it now, seeing as he was still a demon and could not let go of his crooked ways but there were so much more things that he took pride of.

He was proud of achieving some of his goals in life, even if it included the end of the world, oddpocalypse, and the reason why many had died, but he was still proud of it nonetheless. He was also proud of the little changes he had in himself. Sure, he was disgusted by the fact that he changed for _good_ , no one ever said it felt good to be good and he was not actually _good_ good but it was all for Mabel and seeing Mabel happy because he was good was everything he wanted to be proud of at the time. He was also absolutely proud of the fact that he, Bill Cipher, the Master of the Mind, got the chance to date Mabel. It was not much of a big deal back in his dimension, and it was not even that hard to make Mabel go on a date with a guy, but something about the bundle of joy having mutual feelings to him was quite extraordinary. She was like a rare jewel that people would _kill_ to have. And she was his rare jewel to keep.

Mabel was precious. That was all he needed to know. Mabel Ariel Pines was the most precious human being he could ever lay his eyes on. It was sort of weird to confess that to Mabel, seeing as she would smother in his face that he just said that and would probably use it as blackmail, knowing Mabel, she most likely would. But weird was Bill's middle name. That along with evil, chaotic, psychotic, crazy, useless triangle, life ruiner, murderer, heartless beast, monster, and son of a female dog. Bill still did not get why humans would call him that last one since he was obviously a dream demon, not a dog, but he shrugged it off as something the flesh bags liked to say to people who hurt them.

The door opened slowly, the hinges giving off a low sound which caught Bill's attention but not Mabel's. The younger Pines had just entered the room and saw that his sister was being embraced by her co-worker. He patted her hair and kissed her forehead, showing the other Pines that he was taking good care of her. Dipper gave a low sigh of relief then walked over to his sister.

"Everything okay, Mabes?" Dipper asked, placing a hand on the girl's right shoulder

Mabel looked away from her brother and wiped her tears with the sleeves of her shirt. She turned to face him with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, everything's good." She nodded

"You sure?" Dipper furrowed his brows in concern, "I can take over your shift if you want."

"No, no, it's fine." Mabel declined the offer, "Bi-. I mean, Tadd and I have to talk about _many_ things if we want to make this work."

Dipper wiped a stray tear from her face and gave her a look which repeated his former question. Mabel gave him a grin and nodded. Dipper eyed her carefully before running up the stairs. Mabel turned to Bill once more.

"What happened to us?" Mabel pouted

"Pine Tree happened." Bill murmured, "You know, I tried to take over the world again after you left."

"And?" Mabel raised a brow

"It would've been successful. You two out of the way and all that, I could actually win." Bill felt pride swelling up in his chest, "But it was boring. What's the point of being a villain if there are no one wanting to be heroes?"

Mabel just looked at him, and, just like the time he confessed that he liked her, avoided her gaze. The atmosphere was starting to get awkward and being human for quite a few years now, Bill knew that he could not just disappear right then and there and he could not just leave this vessel without an owner... Maybe he could but-.

"What's going to happen now?" Mabel asked weakly

Bill looked down at the floor, finding that his shoes were far more interesting than the conversation happening. Hey what ever happened to that floor dent right next to his right feet? Why was it there? Since when has it been ther-.

"Bill?" Mabel was growing hopeless

Bill could not give her the correct answer. Knowing him, he would often lie but his lie was something she would like but the thing that he was lying was not in her 'I'm-okay-with' list. He just wanted his old life back. _Way_ before he and Mabel happened. Why did he even go with her all throughout those weeks? He spent a whole summer with her while he could have been busy planning for the world's end.

"You don't want it anymore, huh?" Mabel asked, as if knowing what his thoughts were at the moment

He wanted to nod. He wanted to tell her that it was all over. That five years of pent up feelings were nothing to his immortal life. That everything did not matter anymore before he just wanted it all done.

He wanted to.

But why in the world did he even go on another date with her to get her love once more? Maybe he did want her back. Maybe he wanted it all back. But everything was driving his to the brink of his sanity, as if he was not there already, but to him this was serious. Wow. Bill Cipher, serious. He never thought that that word would ever describe him.

"I..." Bill started off weakly, "I want it again."

Mabel looked at him in surprise. She was not expecting him to say those words to her. She expected that he was going to yell at her face for making zero effort on trying to see him again. But wow was Bill so different.

"Say that again?" Mabel asked, maybe she just did not here it the first time around

"I want to try again." Bill repeated, this time slower

He gave her a small smile and Mabel just laughed lightly in response. They were going to be together again. After five years of Mabel trying to find a date that was nearly as great as Bill and Bill moping around in the dreamscape that his reputation as a 'scary' dream demon was destroyed, everything was going back into place. Hopefully this time no one would bother separate them.

* * *

"Did ya talk to the guy?" Stan asked as he watched Mabel place the food on the table for their dinner

"Mhm." Mabel nodded with a sweet smile on her face

"So why are you happy?" Stan's expression turned into confusion

Mabel stopped in what she was doing and face the old man.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?" Mabel asked

"Course there is. You're gonna have to repair things in the Shack now." Stan responded

"What do you mean?"

"Tadd quitted his job, pumpkin." Stan stated

"What? Why would he? We just made up!" Mabel exclaimed

So Bill was just really lying to her? She should have known better. Bill was still a demon and it was in his nature to hurt people. And poor old Mabel falling for his tricks again.

"Sorry to break it to you sweetheart but if it makes you feel any better, we're going to try out this new guy to be our repairman." Stan patted her back

Mabel looked down on the ground solemnly. She felt the world crushing her. Bill left her again. After he just promised that he would not. Maybe he would come back. Maybe. But why would he quit his job if he wanted to spend time with her.

"Nonsense." Mabel muttered, "He was lying."

Of course he was. He was still a demon after all.

* * *

Mabel did not go to the gift shop that day. She insisted that she would let the pain stay inside her and not to be inflicted upon the new worker. Stan thought that it was a good idea but Dipper thought it was bad. Sure, it was very normal for his sister to act such, but this had to stop. Mabel was not getting any younger and if she went over to sweater town one more time then he just had to push her out of it.

"She's not here. She's in sweater town." Mabel said from inside her sweater

It was a huge mystery how she could fit inside her clothes but none of them took Dipper's interest.

"Mabel, you need to stop hiding from your problems." Dipper stated

"But Dipper, you don't understand." Mabel told him

"How can I if all you do is mope around in a corner?" He asked her, sitting down next to her

"Well I can't exactly tell you." Mabel said, poking her head out of the sweater, "I can't, Dipper. Now after what happened before."

"I know that whatever 'happened before' won't happen again." Dipper responded, completely oblivious of this "happened before" incident

"You can't tell me that Dipper. It's too risky." Mabel murmured, "I just don't want to move again."

Dipper furrowed his brows, "Is..." he looked over at his sister, "is this about Bill, Mabel?"

Mabel looked down at the floor, not saying anything.

"Mabel answer me." Dipper demanded, "Is all _this_ about him again?"

Dipper was growing aggravated. It was very rare to see Mabel not speaking anything. She usually told him what was wrong in the first few questions but she just would not budge anymore. She does not say anything and the worst part was, it was because of the same dream demon who destroyed her life in the first place.

"Mabel you know that this is wrong! _Everything_ with him is wrong! What, you're going back to him? Then go! Go with him!" Dipper growled, "You can go back here when you realize how wrong and dangerous he i-."

"You're wrong, Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed, startling Dipper

Mabel did not yell at him unless she was very much upset.

"Y-You're wrong about everything! He's not going to hurt me, he's not going to put me in danger, he's not that much of a demon, and he's even defended me for so many times." Mabel took a deep breath, "Dipper I just want to go back here and stay here in Gravity Falls with him." Mabel frowned, "Don't do this anymore. Please, Dipper. We can all get along," she paused, "right?"

"Yes we can, Mabel. We _can_ get along. But that means that he's not between us." Dipper explained

"He's not between us, Dipper. He was never between us! Why do you have to be like this? This isn't some mystery case that you need to be bothered with, this is my life and all you need to do is to live in it and be happy for me." Mabel's voice broke, "Just be happy for me."

Dipper sighed. That was something he just could not do. Ever. He would never live in peace knowing that his sister is not safe with the demon. She will never be safe whenever he is around. There is trouble wherever he goes and that is all he does. But if it was something he could do to make Mabel at least a little bit happy.

Dipper looked over at his sister once more and, in a small voice, said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Mabel nodded

"I can't do anything about it anymore, now can't I?" Dipper forced up a smile

The next thing he knew was that he was in a tight hug from his sister.


	10. Mend

Mabel woke up to the sound of the vacuum being used quite loudly. The wall was hit with something big and heavy and then the sound of something exploding. She rubbed her eyes and sat down, now smelling the smoke that was starting to enter through the space underneath the door.

"Grunkle Stan, what's happening down there?" Mabel called, getting up and opening the door

She looked out and watched as Dipper and Ford panic as they opened the windows and Stan try to keep the smoke away from the ceiling and not activate the smoke detectors. She closed the door once more and turned back to her bed. It was probably just some minor thing that they can take care of. She laid back down on her safe haven and closed her eyes.

"Mabel, sweetheart, are you up yet?" Stan yelled from downstairs, "I need some help cleaning this up. Well _these_ up."

Mabel sighed and opened her eyes. She walked down the stairs in her pajamas, not even caring anymore if anyone else saw her in them or in the horrible state her hair was in. College tended to teach that to her. It was a very useful lesson to her.

"Something wrong, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes as she got to the kitchen

"Yes. Can you go take care of the vacuum in the gift shop while I take care of this?" Stan asked

Mabel stopped rubbing her eyes and waited as her vision focused on the blond man standing in front of her, looking at the older man sheepishly. Stan was pointing at the guilty looking guy.

"Let me guess, you're the new employee?" Mabel asked, putting her hands on her hips

The guy nodded then looked at her. His expression turned from being this puppy trying to look as innocent as he could to a happy one, with the wide grin on his face and all.

"Mabel!" He exclaimed

"How do you know my name?" Mabel's eyes went wide, "I... I mean, how did you know that _I_ was Mabel?"

"It's me," he paused, closed his eyes then opened them back again, showing his yellow eyes and long black pupils

He placed his index finger over his lips which still held the same mischievous grin.

"I'm sorry, I really don't remember you." Mabel responded, playing along the guy's plan, "So when did we have a vacuum Grunkle Stan?"

"I didn't even know we had them until this guy over here started using it." Stan accused

"Don't be so hard on him, Grunkle Stan. I bet that vacuum was Stan Vac." Mabel gave him a small smile

"Well if he'd been using that then that is probably supposed to happen." Stan put his thinking look on, "You're off the hook for now, kid. You're lucky my great nephew was here to save you. Now go clean your own mess up."

The guy nodded and exited the kitchen, rushing off to the gift shop. Mabel gave Stan another small smile.

"Do you promise you won't get this one running away?" Stan asked, sitting on a chair and sipping from his 'Number 1.5 Grunkle' mug

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel's eyes widened

"What? It keeps costing me higher to find someone." Stan explained

"Fine, fine. I promise I won't make this one run away and quit." Mabel vowed, nodded, and left the room

She went over to the gift shop and found the guy sweeping over what remained of the vacuum. He looked over at her and gave her a sly smile.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Mabel asked, not knowing how to react

"Question is, where did _you_ go? I was here the whole day." The guy responded

"Bill, quit playing games with me. I'm not in the mood." Mabel plainly stated, "Why did you decide to switch hosts? And why now?"

"Oh I didn't switch hosts." Bill answered then snapped his fingers

He turned to his triangular form then snapped his fingers once more, turning back to the human with the yellow longsleeved shirt, black pants, gray shoes and a gold beanie.

"Why are you even wearing longsleeves in summer?" Mabel raised a brow at his fashion choice

"Says the girl who wore sweaters for an entire summer." Bill replied, "And how do you even take the heat? I feel like I'm being cooked in here."

Mabel shrugged then gave him a smug grin, "You've gotta learn from the master. Anyway, this is your body? Your _real_ body? Not that 'physical form' you had when I was twelve?"

Bill nodded, looking proud.

"Okay yeah but what's with the eye patch?" Mabel asked, pointing at the black inverted triangle covering his right eye

"Are you serious? I should be the one asking _you_ about how you're dealing with two eyes. I mean, don't you get double visions? Two eyes are stupid since you only need one." Bill crossed his arms

Mabel furrowed her brows then walked over to him before removing the eye patch, albeit having a little bit of difficulty because of the good foot he had in advance to her height. She placed it in his pant pocket and looked up at him.

"See? That's better." She said, smiling a bit, "But we need to talk."

"About?" Bill questioned

"Dipper." She mumbled, "And us."

"Why do we need to talk about Pine Tree?" Bill scoffed, "All I know is that he will try _everything_ to take you away again."

"He promised he won't." Mabel assured him, "And, well, we actually talked about it and we decided that we'd go to dinner and, you know, talk about it like civilized adults."

Bill looked at her in disbelief, waiting for her to continue and tell him that she was just joking and that, in some world, it was April Fools and she was celebrating the holiday with them. But the longer he stared at her, the more he realized that she was telling the truth.

"Mabel you have got to be kidding me." Bill plainly stated

"Don't worry, Bill. It's not only going to be the three of us. It's going to be a double date. You, me, and Dipper, and Pacifica." Mabel explained, "It'll be fun."

"Can I rearrange the functions of every hole on the waiter's face if he tries to talk to you?" Bill asked

"Bill!" Mabel's eyes went wide

Oh, right. Bill was a dream demon who wanted nothing but inflict chaos and weirdness in the world. She almost forgot that little part about him.

"What? At least I'm not doing it on your brother." He muttered

"Again, Bill. It's just a double date." Mabel forced up a smile, "I mean, we've been on a date before a thousand times, how hard can this be?"

* * *

Mabel was wrong. Mabel was very much wrong with her decision. It turned out that only she and Pacifica were having a great time. The moment Bill took her out, in his fancy gold vest, black longsleeves, and black dress pants, was the start of the downfall. Mabel saw that her brother was dressed casually. Just casually despite the fact that he was going to a five star restaurant with Pacifica _Northwest_ nonetheless. She had argued with him almost a thousand times that night to wear something more formal, knowing that all three of them would, but he decided that it was the best time to be stubborn and not listen to her. He picked Pacifica up from the mansion and just a few moments after Bill arrived, Dipper called her.

"You were right." He said to her through the phone, "Is old triangle in a suit too or are we playing ths game fairly?"

"He looks formal." Mabel answered, "I told you so, Dippingsauce."

"Yeah, yeah, and Pacifica's going to be dressing me for a while so you two go ahead to the restaurant and wait for us there." Dipper responded, "And could you give the phone to Bill?"

Mabel nodded then followed her brother's request. The moment the demon had the pink phone on his ear, he hard the defeaning yell of the string of threats thrown at him.

"You listen here you little-." Bill gave the phone back to Mabel who in turn out it back on her ear and was shocked at the colorful words her brother was spitting out

"Okay, so much for a good start." Mabel said, turning the call off

"I'm going to pretend that call didn't happen if you would." Bill offered

"Couldn't have said it better." Mabel agreed before they started walking off to the placr they were supposed to meet at

Pacifica had offered the couple one of their many cars to use for the date but Bill and Mabel politely declined. It was not very unusual for Pacifica to try and offer them such things especially after she and Mabel's brother started dating.

"The Pacifica girl doesn't seem so bad, huh?" Bill had asked her the first time Pacifica came over and met him, "I thought she was your 'mortal enemy'?"

"I don't tell you everything." Mabel laughed

"So how was college?" Bill asked her, making sure all of his attention was on her

"It was fine, I guess." Mabel responded meekly

"That's... that's it?" Bill questioned, "You were gone for, what, five years? And that's everything you have to say?"

"Well, what do you want to hear?" Mabel looked up at him

"I want to hear about everything. From you moving in to your first murder there." Bill answered

"First murder?" Mabel raised a brow

"Oh wait, I forgot you meat sacks don't see that as 'normal'." Bill chuckled a bit, "But, Shooting Star, just tell me anything."

"College was... sort of boring, to be honest." Mabel obliged, "It was nothing like we talked about before. You do remember that, right?"

"I'm omniscient. Of course I do." Bill stated

"It was only fun because Dipper was there with me. I wouldn't have finished school if I didn't have anyone with me." Mabel smiled a bit, "I met some guys who were like you,"

"There are demons there? So what kind of killing technique do they like the best? Are they as powerful as me? Tell me they're not stronger than me." Bill interrupted

"They're not demons, Bill." Mabel laughed, "They're just humans who, well, had the same qualities as you. Smart, cunning, funny, and if I should add, handsome."

"Hah, you think I'm handsome?" Bill cracked a grin, "Mabel, that's gross!"

"What? You _are_ , dumdum!" Mabel pointed out

"That's disgusting! How do you even find these flesh puppets attractive?" He laughed, "Seriously? Me? Handsome? Never. Powerful, maybe, but not physically attractive."

"Alright, I'll keep calling you cute until you admit that you're handsome." Mabel ran her hand across his jawline, "And I won't get tired of it," she grinned evilly, " _cutie_."

"You did not just call me cute, Mabel Pines!" Bill did not know if he would laugh or get angry

He was somewhere in between. It was funny seeing Mabel tease him like that. He had never been very confident of his looks besides his triangular form. That was why he kept the form, he trusted that form and only that form to not bear an ugly physical form. On the other hand, it was sort of enraging him that he was being called cute. Never in any timeline should Bill Cipher be dubbed as cute. It just does not match up.

"I just did." Mabel laughed

Their banter was short lived as they arrived at the restaurant. It would be embarrassing if they would laugh really loud and make everyone turn their heads over to them but who cared anyway? They could make a scandal for all they cared but then again, this was Gravity Falls, where snotty rich people lived. And they happened to be in the same place as where they were going. Great. Bill started grumbling words of unappreciation as he was expected to sit down properly next to Mabel. The other couple had not even arrived yet he was already in a bad mood.

"Hey, stop being grumpy, Mister Grumpy Pants." Mabel smiled at him, "Everything's going to be alright."

Bill sighed and smiled a bit, "If you say so."

How bad can the double date be?


	11. Stuck Like Glue

"We're here, Paz." Dipper told the girl next to him in the car

Pacifica fixed up his necktie once again, fidgeting with the clothing article with the clothing article that was not improperly done in the first place.

"I know, Dipper." She mumbled, "Just like we talked about, okay?"

"But Paz," Dipper sighed, "this Bill we're talking about. You know that nothing ever goes right with that guy."

"That's true," Pacifica looked at his eyes, "but the thing here is that Mabel's not growing any younger. You need to let her make her own decisions."

Dipper turned to her, "You think so?"

Pacifica smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Of course I do. Would you like it if Mabel didn't want us to go on a date?"

"I won't." Dipper answered

"See? Now put that situation to Mabel and Bill. I don't see the guy doing anything bad to her. She seems fine," Pacifica paused, "and happy."

"Well that's what happens to her with every guy she's with." Dipper explained, "I just don't want to see her get hurt anymore."

"You're doing the right thing, Dip," Pacifica offered him a sympathetic smile, "only, she really is this time. And I think that he's the right one for him as you are to me."

"You really think so, huh." Dipper smiled lopsidedly, "Alright, let's get this thing done."

The couple entered the restaurant and asked for the reservations under her name.

"This way please." The waiter directed them to the table where Mabel and Bill were

The two were talking not-so-silently at all. They were laughing at each other and wiping the tears off their eyes from all the laughter.

"I knew it!" Bill laughed, "I knew you would do that!"

Mabel chuckled, "Well it was still a dare and a dare's a dare."

Dipper cleared his throat and the two turned to them.

"Hi Mabel, Bill." Pacifica greeted cheerfully

"Pacifica! Dipper! You're here." Mabel grinned

Bill stood up and kissed Pacifica's hand, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"I can say the same thing." Pacifica responded

"Whoa hey buddy. You can let go of her now." Dipper stated

Bill nodded and took a seat next to Mabel. The chatter between the two girls continued on, talking about college and how Gravity Falls was in the five years the twins were gone. Pacifica also talked about her worldwide trips and how she could not wait to leave Gravity Falls when she turned eighteen.

"Honestly, the only thing that made me study here in Gravity Falls are my parents' 'plans' of making me 'rule over' the place. That and they were growing older and no one's ever around to take care of them." Pacifica smiled, "How about you two? Any plans of staying here or in Piedmont?"

Mabel shrugged, "I was supposed to go abroad a year ago but, you know, can't go leave my bro bro alone."

"How about you Dip-."

The two girls turned to their dates and watched as the two engaged in an intense staring contest. They looked like they would kill each other any moment the girls decided to leave. They did not even notice the waiter serve the food on their table and ask if there was anything wrong. Pacifica nudged the guy next to her and Mabel put a hand on Bill's eyes, snapping both out of their trances.

"What?" They asked at the same time

"Stop it with all the hate. I thought we talked about this." Pacifica told Dipper

"But he's asking for it." Dipper took a short glance at the guy in front of him, "Just look at him!"

"He's not doing anything, Dipper." Pacifica scolded

"Bill, what did I tell you about trying to murder my brother by glaring at him?" Mabel asked

Bill rolled his eyes, "Not to. But Mabel-."

"No buts, mister." Mabel interrupted, "I want you to apologize to him or I'm going to make you two to,"

Mabel's next words were what Bill deemed the most diabolical things she had ever said. He could not believe it. Here was the most innocent person in the whole wide multiverse asking him to do something so deadly, so evil. How could Mabel be this evil? His Shooting Star, what happened to her? Was his evil ways rubbing off on her? This was not good. This was definitely not good.

"So?" Mabel crossed her arms

Bill cowered in fear, "Okay, okay, I'm going to apologize as long as we don't hug it out."

"Good." Mabel leaned back down on her chair

Bill sighed and started off, "Dipper Pines, even if you're so annoying and irritable almost all the time,"

"I don't hear an apology!" Mabel inputted

"It's getting there." Bill murmured, "I'm sorry for glaring at you. Can you just meatsacks eat now?"

"That's fine by me." Mabel smiled, contented with his 'apology'

Pacifica had forced Dipper to do the same but with different results.

"Paz, he's a dream demon who doesn't deserve an apology and or to be forgiven. You know that, right?" Dipper raised a brow

"Dipper Alexander Pines,"

That was his cue. His full name being called by Pacifica Northwest. Nothing ever ends up right when he was called by his first name.

"if you do not apologize to him right now I will-."

"I'm sorry Bill, but not because of destroying your plans for weirdmageddon but because I was glaring you down." Dipper said quickly before Pacifica could get another word in

The demon smirked but Mabel put a hand on his mouth before he could utter a word that would start their own World War. The girls continued on talking to each other. Bill's and Dipper's did not meet anymore to avoid any more conflicts with their dates. Bill and Dipper only smiled every now and then at random statements, only putting their opinions in every once in a while.

"I thought Bill was a chatterbox, Mabel." Pacifica said, "I guess I was wrong."

"A chatterbox?" Bill raised his brow

"She doesn't mean a literal chatterbox." Mabel laughed, "It means talkative."

"Oh," Bill nodded, "but I do talk a lot."

"Try it then." Pacifica smiled, "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, what else should I say except for being a dream demon who's soon to be an overlord?" Bill smirked

"You sound just like my father." Pacifica giggled

"That is actually great to hear, seeing as your father's a cold hearted and inhumane person." Bill stated

"Bill!" Mabel nudged the guy

"What? It's true. They even guilt trip their own child." Pacifica shrugged, not taken aback even just a little bit

* * *

Bill and Dipper finally brought the girls home. Mabel and Pacifica were still happy despite the banters and contests the two held. It was normal, Mabel assumed. Well maybe it really was normal. They did hate each other so it was the least they could do with people all around them. At least they were not at each others' literal throats.

"I had a great time tonight." Mabel said while walking home with Bill

"I guess I did too." Bill responded, "Even if it wasn't up to my standards of 'fun', it still wasn't half bad."

"Well I'm glad that you're trying to warm up to Dipper." Mabel smiled weakly, "It's... it's everything I want right now."

Bill looked at Mabel and her satisfied look. Did she really just want _that_? It was that simple? Bill furrowed his brow. No it cannot be _that_ simple right?

"Well?" Mabel looked up at him with a patient smile

"I..." Bill bit his lip then furrowed his brows once more

He looked up at the skies annoyingly, "Line please!"

"Who are you talking to?" Mabel asked, looking up where he was looking at

"No one, no one." Bill grumbled, "I just, you just want Dipper and I to make up?"

Mabel grinned wide then nodded, "Yep."

Bill shrugged then put his arm around Mabel's shoulder, "It's going to be fine by me, Mabel. You know that. It's Pine Tree that's going to be the problem."

Mabel scooted closer to Bill's body, "Well for one, stop calling him petty nicknames and start calling him by Dipper."

"Shouldn't I call him by his real name since Dipper's still a nickname?" Bill asked

Mabel shook her head no, "He doesn't like his name. Call him Dipper."

"Fine." Bill sighed, "But you promise me that you won't go away again, right?"

"I promise that I won't go stupid and go away again." Mabel stated

"That's going to be good for you, _dum dum_." Bill laughed

Mabel cracked a huge grin, "Hey, that's my line."

"Apparently I'm a thief too." Bill smirked, pulling her in front of him

"Oh yeah, tell me more, Mister Criminal." Mabel challenged

"I stole one more thing that's yours." Bill said weakly, nearing his face to hers

"And what is that?" Mabel asked, smiling even more and slowly closing her eyes

"Your heart apparently." He whispered then pressed his lips to hers

They moved in synchrony with smiles on both their faces. It was _years_ since they had been this close. Both never thought that they would end up together again. After falling apart, Mabel thought that it was worse that Bill's version of the apocalypse. At least then she was treated nicely in her own little beautifully corrupted world.

Bill, on the other hand, wanted nothing but to loathe until the end of his days. If there _was_ an end to his days. He wanted to do absolutely nothing. The end of the world thing seemed stupid to him after Mabel left. She was, after all, his one and only shooting star.

In the end, both were happy to have each other back. Maybe wishes did come true. Well, yes they did. Because he got himself his own shooting star on earth. And silly humans thought that shooting stars were the things to wish on.

He pulled away but rested his forehead against hers. This night was ending like he wanted it to.

"Mabel," he started

"Yes, my dearest?" Mabel asked

"Don't call me that." Bill chuckled lightly, "Also," he pecked her lips and closed his eyes, "I love you."

"You're so dramatic." Mabel laughed, "But I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Yeah, that's enough love for one night." The person at their side opened the door to the shack

Mabel and Bill jumped apart at the sound and looked over at the source. There stood Dipper in his pajamas, looking as irritated as ever.

"Bro bro, how long have you been standing there?" Mabel asked, laughing nervously

"Only long enough for me to stand. Now get inside. Grunkle Stan's been looking for you." He ordered

Mabel turned back to Bill, "Goodnight."

"Night. See you tomorrow?" Bill asked

"We'll see each other at work tomorrow." Mabel nodded before rushing inside

"We've been here before and I know that we both know that this doesn't end well enough." Dipper started, "So look here, I'm going to stay away from you and Mabel and I will not interfere with whatever you two want." He held out his hand

Bill looked at the younger one's outstretched hand, "What, is this a deal?"

"Shake it while I still want it." Dipper said

"Where is this going, exactly?" Bill furrowed his brows

Was Pine Tree actually making a deal with him? This was insane. Pine Tree making a deal with a dream demon that was all so powerful, that he could destroy and has attempted on numerous occasions to destroy the very fabric of existe-.

"Hello? Earth dimension to Bill, are you still there?" Dipper waved his hand in front of the demon's face

"Pine Tree just get me straight, what do you want from me? Do you want me to get lost again? Because I am never going to leave Mabel ever again." Bill glared at the other boy

"Look man, I messed up with Pacifica, alright? The only thing I want right now is a time machine so I never would have said... this thing that made her mad." Dipper explained

"Just talk to her, Pine Tree. You don't undo things, you fix them." Bill commented

"Yeah but this is different, Bill." Dipper frowned, "She doesn't want to see me, ever. She's on her way to make a restraining order against me. And she hates me. I love her, dude. Just please-."

Bill shook Dipper's hand and a blue flame engulfed their intertwined hands.

"It's a deal." Bill said simply

He snapped the fingers of the same hand and a tape measure time machine appeared on his hands. He placed it on the younger boy's hand.

"You will never interfere with my plans with Mabel." Bill stated, "And I mean it when I say it, Dipper Pines. You _will_ pay if you do."


	12. Starlight

"Good morning Sta-."

_Slam_!

Bil's eyes went wide as the door shut in front of his face. He knocked again and a different Pines opened up the door.

"Good morning Fo-."

_Slam_!

"Oh come on!" Bill yelled from outside and opened the door and slamming it shut once he got in, "Is there any reason why I'm not allowed to go here?"

"You're fired." Stan nodded

"But I need to make a living!" Bill retorted

"Bill you're a demon, you don't need to." Ford responded and aimed a huge bazooka at Bill

"Whoa, whoa, Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! What are you doing?" Mabel asked frantically, running down the stairs as quickly as she could

She ran towards Bill and spread out herself in front of his body.

"Mabel, stand back. We need to get rid of Bill." Ford said, readying to fire, "And then Bill-proof this shack."

Dipper soon followed his sister downstairs. He watched the scene unfold before him and roll his eyes.

"Isn't this a little too early?" He asked, rubbing his eyes

"Morning, Pine Tree. Could you tell these two lunatics that I work here and that I'm dating their great niece?" Bill stated plainly

"What he said." Dipper yawned and made his way to the kitchen

Ford put his weapon down with Mabel's insistence. She led Bill to the kitchen where her brother was in, making breakfast.

"You want anything?" Mabel asked as she pulled out a bowl

"I'm not hungry." Bill answered

Mabel shrugged and made herself a bowl of her favorite cereal. She sat down next to him.

"So what's the agenda today?" Dipper asked, glaring a bit at the demon

Bill shrugged then smirked, "Nothing you should know of."

Dipper furrowed his brows, "You're not doing anything illegal, right?"

"Well..."

* * *

"This couldn't get any better." Mabel smiled up at the guy next to her

She grinned wide at him despite the feeling of her energy being drained all too quickly. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but she wanted this every night. Just her and him enjoying themselves and no one interrupted. Sure, the sounds of the partygoers were slightly too much for the ears of a demon, but she assumed that he still wanted this to happen, seeing as he insisted.

"This was a great idea Bill!" Mabel laughed, "I mean, Prince Billington."

"I must agree, Lady Mabelton." Bill responded, laughing too

"Bill? Mabel?" A voice called from their right, "I thought you two had plans tonight."

"Yes we do, Sir Dippingsauce." Mabel nodded, "We planned on sneaking in in a yatch party and we did."

"Um," Dipper rolled his eyes, "you guys are _invited_ to Pacifica's party. Oh hey, since you two are here, could you help?"

"But we're kind of busy here." Bill grumbled

"Oh hush." Mabel responded before following her brother to wherever they were going

"What are we even going to do?" Bill asked

"You can help me by being witnesses." Dipper answered

"For?"

"I'm going to propose to Paz tonight." Dipper stated which made Mabel erupt to squeals

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Mabel's grin could not be wider, "She's going to say yes, bro bro. I can feel it!"

"Yeah, but I feel nervous. What if she was playing all along? Mabel, you know how mean Pacifica is." Dipper frowned

"I know how Pacifica is and how Pacifica _was_." Mabel held her brother's hands, "She _was_ cold-hearted but she _is_ the sweetest. Dipper I know that she loves you very _very_ much and I would definitely love a little you and her running around in a year or so."

"I don't think she wants children yet." Dipper blushed

"So do you really want to propose or not?" Bill crossed his arms, "There are infinite universes and there are infinite possibilities and in at least one of them, you two will end up together so will you just get it over with?"

"You can say that to my face once you aren't shaking before proposing." Dipper muttered before heading over to the room Pacifica was in

"Dipper, finally." Pacifica smiled at him, "I am starving. Oh hey you two. Come on, sit with us."

The waiter gave the other two seats and served the food to the people on the table.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Pacifica asked as she munched on the food on her plate

"Oh that, yeah," Dipper's foot was bouncing up and down and his sweat was visibly tracing through his shirt, "I-I Pacifico, I mean, Pacifica, I just,"

"What's wrong, Dipper?" Pacifica asked as she wiped Dipper's sweat away, "You don't seem to be sick."

"No, no I'm fine." He breathed out deeply, "I'm fine."

"So what's wrong?" Pacifica raised a brow

Dipper kneeled down on the ground and pulled out a purple velvet box from his pocket. Pacifica pulled Dipper up and forced him to sit back down on his chair but he did not go back.

"Dipper, come on. Get up from there." Pacifica whispered

"Pacifica Elise Northwest, I've known you for, what, ten years, give or take? And I seriously hated you back then." He laughed nervously, "You made me look stupid before and all that. But apparently you weren't, well, you weren't that girl. I loved the real you then learned to love that other you. Pacifica, I'd do everything I did over and over again if it's going to make you happy. You're my everything now, Paz." He opened the box, "Will you make me your everything too? Will you marry me?" He gave her an unsteady and nervous smile

"Dipper, I," she looked at him, teary eyed, "I didn't even realize that," she wiped the water coming from her eyes, "Yes, Dipper!"

"I told you so, bro bro." Mabel grinned brightly

Pacifica hugged her fiancé tightly and pulled him up. Dipper wiped her tears away then slipped the ring in her finger.

"I love you." Dipper murmured in Pacifica's hair

Pacifica smiled weakly, "I love you too."

* * *

**One year and one month later**

"I hear wedding bells." Mabel called in a sing-song voice as she entered the room

She looked out the view of the Northwest Mansion which overlooked most of Gravity Falls. People were outside, minding their own businesses but most were in semi-formal clothing, making their way to the front door of the mansion.

"Did you get it?" Pacifica asked from behind the divider hiding her from the rest of the room

"Well I couldn't find it at first but here." Mabel poked her hand with the long black box inside the divider

Pacifica grabbed it from her and opened it. She removed the piece of jewelry that was inside the box.

"What is it anyway?" Mabel asked

"A family heirloom. It's just a diamond bracelet, nothing too extravagant." Pacifica told her

She closed the divider, showing herself and her dress.

"Do you think Dipper will like it?" She asked, rubbing her arm

"Of course he will." Mabel nodded, "It's my brother, does he even not like anything about you?"

* * *

"What if Pacifica decides that I'm not worth it? What if she suddenly wants to stop the wedding?" The pacing groom gasped, "What if she decides to run away?"

"Well she will if you don't stop yappin'." Stan grumbled, "Look kid, marriage is terrible, alright? You go find the money for her needs then you go find money for your children's needs but there's something about waking up in the morning to see that family happy. And for all I know, _you'd_ be the first one to run away, not her."

"Dipper, don't worry about it." Ford started, "I made my calculations last night for the probability of Pacifica to run away and it's showing positive results for you, I'm 92 percent sure of that."

Bill rolled his eyes, "Why do you Pines know nothing about marriage?"

"Well what do you know, smart guy?" Stan raised a brow

"I can hear Pacifica's thoughts and she's thinking whether or not you'll like her dress. Do you really think she'd run away at this point?" Bill smirked

"Oh shut up, you." Dipper murmured, "And why are you even wearing yellow? The motif's purple and gray. Pacifica will flip if she sees you in that."

"You humans and your petty reactions to everything." Bill said lowly before snapping his fingers and turning his yellow tuxedo to gray

"We have to go Dipper, if you want to arrive to your wedding on time, that is." Ford inputted

"Could you flesh sacks wait? Time is an illusion, why do you have to worry?" Bill stated nonchalantly

"Who even thought that inviting Bill would be a good idea?" Dipper almost yelled before walking out of the room, followed by the other three

* * *

Dipper's hand was visibly shaking as he stood in front. Bill rolled his eyes again. It was literally painful, seeing Pine Tree like this. Painful and annoying. Bill did not even know why he was standing next to him on this very day. He would refuse over and over again to not be Pine Tree's best man. How did Mabel even make him agree to this? He would rather rot in his dimension than to see two people get married. Romance. Eugh.

Then there was this sound that was signalling that the bride was coming. People walked down the red carpet at the middle of the room. They all wore matching dresses and suits, all to Bill's dismay.

"Why do humans even wear those?" He asked, "I mean purple and gray? Black and yellow is better."

"Hey, Mabel designed those. And why do you even care? It's not _your_ wedding." Dipper responded, obviously irritated

"My Star designed them?" Bill's brows raised, "I stand corrected then."

Then the topic just entered the room in a light purple dress reaching the floor. Bill often saw Mabel as beautiful as that time so it was not very surprising on his part. He knew how beautiful Mabel was, with or without make-up but he still found himself in a stupor.

"There she is." Dipper smiled wide

"I know right? I knew I was making the right decision on planning to marry her." Bill commented, his eyes on Mabel who was staring back at him

"What? I was talking about Pacifica." Dipper turned to him

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Bill waved him off, still entranced with Mabel's looks

The wedding went off well. Bill was restrained from any trouble and shenanigans he could have made by Mabel herself, keeping him busy the whole time. Mabel's duties as the maid of honor ended out smoothly as well as the start of Dipper and Pacifica's new life as a married couple.

Mabel dragged Bill over to Dipper and Pacifica's table.

"Guys, Bill and I just wanted to say congratulations to you two." Mabel smiled sweetly, "Paz, please take good care of Dippingsauce here. For me?"

"Course I will, Mabel." Pacifica latched her arm with his

"Hey brocon, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mabel asked

Dipper nodded and went over to a space where there were only a few people.

"There something wrong, Mabel?" Dipper asked

"No." Mabel frowned, "Okay maybe a little. I just, will I ever see you as often?"

"Well," Dipper rubbed his nape, "maybe not as often, but I'll make sure I'll still see you a lot."

"But I won't wake up in the morning and see you, and have breakfast with you, and spend the afternoon with yo-."

"But I'll still try." Dipper offered her a small smile, "Mabel, we were supposed to be separated sometime, we both knew that, right? But I'll never not be your brother."

"Of course I knew that." Mabel chuckled weakly, "You can go back to Paz now, bro bro."

Dipper pulled Mabel in for a tight hug and whispered, "And you should go to mom and dad to introduce Bill."


	13. The Lucky One

Mabel giggled, "You know me all too well." Mabel smiled at him, "Wish me luck."

They went back to the table and Mabel left with Bill in tow.

"Star, where are we going?" Bill asked

"You need to meet my parents." Mabel answered, "And I figured, this is the perfect time for that."

"Your parents? What if they don't like me? Mabel, you know that humans have certain dislike in me." Bill responded

"Oh don't worry about that. My parents are absolute darlings." Mabel assured him as they neared the table of the groom's parents, "They will love you."

* * *

"Mabel Ariel Pines, are you insane?" Mabel's father nearly yelled as they got out of the reception area, "A _demon_? I thought your brother was going nuts when he told us those stories when you were twelve, now here's my daughter, telling me that she's in a relationship with a _demon_."

"Technically, he's a dream demon and he's most likely listening to us right now." Mabel rolled her eyes as Bill's voice rang through her head saying _You bet I am listening to this_ , "But Bill's not evil, well, not anymore. He loves me and I love him. Pacifica and Dipper weren't actually in the best of terms before, but they're married now." Mabel sighed, "Mom, dad, I just feel like," she furrowed her brows, "it just feels like this is it. I'm nearly twenty five, my brother's married and he's probably going to have his own family soon," she bit her lip, "I feel like there's no one else I'm going to be married to than Bill."

"You're not serious, right?" Her father laughed sarcastically, "What would your aunt even say to this? You know that she hates the supernatural."

"But I promise Bill will be very human-like," Mabel told him

" _No I will not, Shooting Star._ " Said Bill in exasperated tone

"Even if he doesn't want to and just claimed that he will not." Mabel added

"Mabel, all of us need to think this through." Mabel's mother said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder

Mabel sighed again, "Bill, get out here."

A sheepishly smiling Bill went out to the hall where they were at. He stood next to Mabel and held her hand.

"Something the matter?" He asked her weakly

"No, no, nothing's wrong." Mabel offered him a small smile, "Bill, what are your intentions for me?"

That was the second time a Pines asked him that question. Was he really someone who did not look very trustworthy? The last time he checked, he still looked trusting enough.

"Mabel, you know that already don't you?" Bill furrowed his brows, "I want to go as far as making a family with you. There's something wrong between us, isn't there, Shooting Star."

"Like I told you, nothing is wrong." Mabel laughed lightly and pulled Bill in for a tight hug then whispered, "I love you, Bill. I love you very much and we will never end up separated ever again, I promise."

"Mabel, something _is_ wrong. Tell me." He said sternly as he pulled out of her embrace

"Nothing is." She repeated for the third time

"Look, I don't want this story to end up like the cliché 'Girl and boy against the parents'. I want to marry your daughter _and_ get your acceptance like I did with Pin- Dipper." Bill stated to the Pines couple, "Why can't you flesh bags just accept that your offspring is to have an offspring with a demon?"

"Bill, come on." Mabel murmured, "There's no need for that."

"Mabel, I just want this, okay? I've given up too much to back out, Star." Bill whispered to her ear, "It's now or never."

"I want to ask permission to make Mabel Pines my mate for eternity." Bill told.her parents, "No, scratch that. I _will_ make Mabel Pines my mate for eternity."

"Standing up to me, eh, boy." Mabel's father glared up at him

Bill glared as well but controlled his self to not pounce on him and attack which would make Mabel not so very happy.

Then her father grinned wide, "Finally! Someone who _is_ standing up to me!" He patted Bill's back, "Mabel, this is the kind of guy you should get!"

"But I," Mabel trailed off, "I-, what?"

"Exactly like your father when he was younger!" Her father beamed proudly, "Gravity Falls really does give the best spouses!"

"Dad!" Mabel blushed at the statement

"What?" Bill grinned, "It's true."

"Stop it you." Mabel responded then pulled Bill back to her side, "We're going back inside now, Dipper's probably looking for all of us."

Bill was dragged back inside the room where the females getting called for the bouquet toss.

"Mabel! Just in time!" Dipper grinned at her, "You wanna join?"

"I'd love to but isn't that for the single ladies?" Mabel asked her brother

"Nonsense. You're not married yet. You're technically single." Dipper stated then pushed her to the direction of his bride

"Alright ladies," Pacifica grinned widely, turning around from the crowd of girls, "one, two."

Then she threw the bouquet backwards and the next thing Mabel knew was that her hand was grasping a bunch of white and purple flowers which formerly belonged to Pacifica.

"Ooh, the future Missis Cipher." Pacifica smirked, "Think we can do a little something here, Dip?"

Dipper chuckled and shrugged, "Maybe. Just one day, okay?"

Pacifica nodded and called for the holder to give them the garter. Dipper walked over to Bill and waved it in front of him.

"You know what to do with this, right?" He asked, placing it on the other's hand

"What is it? A scrunchie or something?" Bill studied the object, "This looks like something Mabel would use to tie her hair."

"Are you playing dumb or something? You place that arohnd Mabel's thigh." Dipper responded then pushed Bill towards the center of the dancefloor where his sister was

A chair was offered to Mabel and she took a seat. Bill looked around curiously at the crowd. They all had these mischievous smirks on their faces. That cannot be good, right? He had a hard time determining if it was good or bad but seeing as he did it almost all the time, he cannot see it as a good thing. A weird music he does not know started playing. It said a lot about getting it on and mentioned sugar and baby many times. What was that song all about? It sounded weird. Why would humans talk abouy babies and sugar in the same song?

"Bill come on, you're delaying the program." Dipper called from the crowd

"I don't even know what to do!" He snapped at the groom

"You kneel down." Mabel sighed

He saw a blush creeping its way to her face and she could not look at him directly. What in the multiverse was happening?

"Then what?" Bill asked right after he obeyed her

"Then you lift my skirt up until you reach my thighs." She instructed

"Mabel, I'm not doing that with all these people around." He furrowed his brows, "I know how important your body is to you and I'm not going to violate that."

"Bill, don't worry, it's part of the thing." She told him to calm him down

"Oh alright." He grumbled then hesitatedly lifted her skirt up, revealing her miles and miles of her legs

He glared at all the guys he could possibly glare at. They were all staring at Mabel's body and he did not like it one bit.

"And then?"

"And then you place that garter around my leg." Mabel continued

Bill did so quickly to avoid more staring. He placed her skirt down and pulled her out of the middle of the crowd.

"You're never going to make me do that again." Bill said to her, "Never ever."

"Don't worry Bill. It's a normal human thing to do that. Lots of people have done it before." Mabel assured him, unwilling to tell him the fact that some other guy could have done it if Dipper threw the garter instead of giving it to him

" _That_ is normal?" Bill raised a brow, "And I thought _I_ was the weird one around here."

Mabel let out a giggle, "Lighten up. You won't like it if someone got mad over a little game at your wedding, won't you?"

"Don't you mean, _our_ wedding?" Bill smirked

Mabel smiled up at him, "Shush, you."

* * *

"And this marks the start." Mabel told her brother and his wife

The people had already left the place and all that remained was Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, their parents, Bill, Ford, and Stan, who was snoozing in a couch somewhere. The party was a complete success and brought so much laughter and fun for the newly wedded couple.

"Now go home and rest. Big day ahead of you tomorrow." Mabel smiled and gave the couple last hugs

They went over to the limousine and drove to the hotel they had rented for the night. The remaining Pines left a little bit later to a separate hotel Mabel and Dipper's parents insisted on renting.

"Are you going to stay for the night, Bill?" Mabel's father asked, "You can share a room with the Grunkles."

"No." All three of them said at the same time

"There is no way I'm going to share a room with the triangle." Stan muttered

"It's alright, Mister and Missis Pines. I don't plan on spending the night there." Bill shook his head no, "There are so many more interesting things to do at night than to sleep."

"You sure, Bill? The last time you stayed up this late with a body, you passed out." Mabel crossed her arms

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Bill commented

"Oh sure. I guess passing out in the middle of the road is 'not bad'." Mabel stated

"Fine, fine. I'll stay for the night but on one condition." Bill offered

"What is it?" Mabel raised a brow

"We will not ever participate in that garter thing. Deal?" He offered his hand with the blue flame

Mabel stiffled her laughter, "And what do I get in return?"

"Anything you want." He told her, "Now just shake my hand and let's get this over with."

The blue flame disappeared just as Mabel shook his hand and a curious frown made its way to her face.

"I thought we went over deal-making." Mabel put her hands on her waist

"But it was absolutely needed." He pouted and slumped his shoulders

"Do you want me to call you it again?" Mabel challenged

Bill's eyes widened, "No I'm sorry. I will never make a deal ever again. Ever. I promise. Just don't call me it."

"I don't know. I think you're not going to learn your lesson if you keep pleading." Mabel squinted and put her finger under her chin as if in deep thought

"No! I'm not going to do it again! I swear, Mabel! I be-, I mean, no, I _don't_ bet my life with it. Just no, please don't." Bill yelled

"Alright fine, you're off the hook." Mabel told him, "For now."

Bill sighed in relief and sat comfortably in his seat. All the other Pines stared at the couple. It was absolutely weird that the sweetest and kindest person Ford knew was someone whom Bill Cipher was scared of. It was downright amazing for Stan to see his great niece manhandle the demon. It was frightening to the parents to see their daughter terrify a dream demon. All they could think about whatever 'it' possibly meant. What _was_ Mabel talking about?

"Uh, sweetheart?" Mabel's mother called as soon as they were out of earshot in the hotel lobby

"Yes, mom?" She looked over at the older Pines

"What do you call Bill that scares him? He' s demon right? Are you really sure that he is?" Mabel's mother inquired

Mabel laughed lightly, "Oh that silly thing? It's nothing mom."

"Well, what is it if it's nothing?" She asked

"'It' means cute." Mabel grinned widely, "I call him cute."


	14. The star atop the pine tree

Bill groaned and rolled his eyes. Mabel has been making sweaters nonstop for the past 48 hours and it was starting to worry him. What was it for again? Christmas? He knew that Mabel was a _very_ festive person but not to this extent.

"Mabel, that's the 50th sweater. Aren't you going to stop?" Bill asked

"Nope, not yet anyway. I need to release a lot of sweaters for the shop. It's for the season." Mabel responded

Oh right. It _was_ the season for sweaters again since the snow would not stop falling from the sky. He wondered why Mabel would make them just now if it was about a week before Christmas. Mabel sighed happily as she threw another sweater to the pile of her finished ones.

She looked at him and grinned triumphantly, "I'm done!"

"Oh finally." Bill gave a sigh of relief, "I was wondering when you'd stand from that couch."

Mabel smiled at him tiredly and got up and stretched, "My back's been killing me all week."

"That's because you've been working a little too hard." Bill scolded, "I told you that I could make a living too."

"But I love doing this." Mabel pouted then carried half of the sweaters she made to display it in her shop downstairs

Bill rolled his eyes and lifted all of the sweaters with his powers.

"Bill! You might get caught!" Mabel whisper yelled

"They could tell it to the world for all I care." Bill muttered then proceeded downstairs

"Look, I'm serious. Put them down right now and carry them like a normal person would." She crossed her arms

"Normal, eh?" Bill smiled mischievously

He ran downstairs and flicked his wrist, placing the sweaters in hangers and put them at the racks. He flipped the 'closed' sign over and turned it to 'open'.

"And now we're back in business." He grinned at her

"Well, so much for trying, I guess." She shrugged

* * *

The days went on as usual as they could. Mabel would restock her clothing shop and Bill would help sell them, often times manipulating and tricking the customers into buying more than what they went there for.

"So far so good." Mabel told Bill as she sat down next to him in front of the fireplace, "By this rate, we won't have to worry about the holidays and overspending. Isn't that great?"

"Sure." Bill nodded

"What's wrong?" Mabel frowned

"What? Nothing's wrong." Bill averted his gaze from the fire to other parts of the room

"Something is! Just tell me!" Mabel forced him, "Look, you can-. Why are your hands so sweaty?"

"Don't hold them!" Bill almost snapped and placed them at his back

"You're hiding something!" She accused

"No I'm not. Why would I hide something? I don't need to hide something if that's what you're implying." Bill rambled

Mabel looked at him, eyes half-lidded, "Bill Cipher, spill."

"Alright fine! If it'll stop your whining!" He rolled his eyes and grabbed something from his pocket and placed it on her hand, "There, I don't have a secret anymore, happy?"

Mabel furrowed her brows and looked at her hand. It was a small box, that was all she could see from the poor lighting in the room but, could it be? Could Bill be

"Bill, are you proposing?" Mabel could nlt help but smile as tears of joy welled her eyes and dripped down her face

Mabel could not believe it. After six years of being together, he was finally _finally_ proposing to her. All of the fantasies about her dream wedding and having her own family and taking care of her children and growing old with the one she loves was finally coming true.

Bill raised his brow and looked at her, "What are you talking about?" He grabbed the box from her and opened it, showing a bracelet with lots of diamonds embelishing it, "It' s a bracelet, not a ring."

"Oh."

Mabel could never be any sadder that what had just happened. All her dreams, they were not coming true after all. She felt her tears stream down her face as she realized what was happening. Maybe Bill was never one for commitment. Maybe he was not even planning to marry or have children or have a family. Heck, he might even not have the ability to have a family. Mabel's dreams, they were all shattered. They were nothing but stardust anymore. What once was a bright and colorful future turned into black and white with muted sounds she could not bear to be in.

" _This_ is the ring." He continued then kneeled down, showing her a silver, diamond studded ring that came from his pocket, "It's enchanted, by the way. Made by the greatest imaginations the mindscape offers."

He gave her a small smile while she stared at him, dumbfounded, "So," he shakily started, "will you marry me?"

Mabel could only nod, not trusting her words in anything. She was still shocked about everything. One time she lost all her dreams now he was here, giving her the finest of everything and what she can say, the most beautiful looking ring she has ever seen.

"I love you." Bill said as he hugged Mabel tight and buried his face in her hair

Mabel was still just staring. Her mind could not process how fast everything was. She was left with happiness, then sadness, then utter happiness. It was a complete emotional rollercoaster.

A smile found its way to her face. It was an emotional rollercoaster. But she would.not have it any other way.


	15. On top of it all

It felt so surreal. Everything was numb and everything seemed fake. It felt like a dream. Maybe she _was_ dreaming. It did not even look like it was real. Was this a trick? A sort of sick joke? Was Bill thinking "Time is an illusion" again and playing an April Fool's prank again?

"Wow, I," Mabel looked at her ring

It really _was_ the most beautiful ring she ever had. Even prettier than her promise ring _and_ the candy ring Dipper gave her for the Valentine's Day. It was wonderful and she could never think of a better ring for her. The silver band of the ring was marvelous itself, shining even more than any of Pacifica's rings. Though it did not have as much diamonds the other girl had, it was still sparkling like she wanted it to, not too much, not too less. It looked like something from the past and the future mashed together in the present. It was something exquisite that she could not quite believe that she actually owned it.

"Did you like it?" He asked her, an uncertain smile on his face

"I love it, Bill." Mabel smiled at him, "Thank you."

Bill placed a light kiss on her forehead, "Anything for my star."

* * *

Mabel and Bill entered the restaurant amd went ahead to greet her family who were already placed in one table. Dipper gave her a hug and the Stans just gave a meek greeting.

"Where are mom and dad?" Mabel asked her brother as she sat on the seat in front of him, Bill beside her

"They said they'd be here in about three minutes." Dipper answered

"So how's married life going on for you two?" Mabel questioned

"Oh you know, the eight months were fantastic." Dipper responded

"It doesn't feel as bad as the ones some people tell us." Pacifica supplied, "I think we're in this for the long ride."

"Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, how's the Shack?" Mabel asked the other set of twins

"It's fine. Business is actually doing great." Stan stated

"And oddly enough, almost all of them happened to have paper bags with your shop's logo on it." Ford added, "Do you think this is coincidence or not?"

"Sixer, I have no clue on what you're talking about." Bill inputted

He had every clue about what Ford was talking about. The door opened and the Pines twin's parents walked in. They had huge smiles on their faces, both eager to see their children after a few months.

"Mom! Dad!" Mabel beamed, standing up to hug her parents

"How are you, dear?" Her mother asked

"I'm fine, mom. Moved out the Shack a few months ago but I'm fine." Mabel nodded then all three of them took a seat

"Wait, you moved out? Since when did this happen? And why did I not know about this?" Dipper furrowed his brows

"I told you about it, silly!" Mabel smiled, "Remember that time we were on the phone? I was moving out that exact time and I told you about it."

"And Bill's with you?" Dipper sent the guy a sharp glare

"Yes." Mabel plainly stated, "But don't worry, Dip. He's only there to help me with the shop."

"So you've officially broken up?" Dipper had a glimmer of hope in his eyes

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled, "No, we did not break up. What are you talking about?"

"Just kidding." Dipper responded with a nervous laugh

"Well I'm just glad that you're happy." Pacifica covered for Dipper, "You go ahead and order. I'm gonna go to the ladies' room."

Pacifica stood up and walked over to the right, Mabel's eyes trailing her. She furrowed her brows then looked over at her brother.

"Dip, those, those clothes," she started

"What are you-, wait." Dipper looked alarmed then looked at his twin's eyes

"You didn't tell me you were engaged!" He exclaimed out loud just as Mabel spoke, "You didn't tell me Pacifica was pregnant!"

Both of them gasped as silence fell on the table at the news.

"What?" They said at the same time, "How did you know? I was going to tell!" Both of them cracked grins, "Stop copying me!"

Dipper laughed, "Alright, alright, yeesh. Anyway, you still haven't told me that you're engaged already."

"I think I owe an explanation for the new Pines too, you know." Mabel smirked

"I think both of you need to explain." Their mother supplied

"And would you two stop yelling? My hearing aid's muted and I can still hear you." Stan grumbled

"Okay, we'll both explain." Mabel told everyone then pointed at her brother, "Dipper goes first."

"What? Why me?" Dipper raised a brow

"Because that child has been here longer than the engagement ring on my finger so you go, fair and square." Mabel crossed her arms

"Well," Dipper's mouth formed a smile matching the same smile he had that night she told him that she was with child

* * *

"Sweetheart, is that you?" Pacifica called from the kitchen

"Yep!" Dipper responded then threw his self down on the couch

She smiled then turned the stove off. She went over to the fridge and pulled the chocolate cake out. She then placed two candles on it and lit them up with matches. A sweet grin was on her face as she went to the living room with the cake.

"Happy seventh month to the two of us." She greeted

Dipper stood, grabbed the cake from her and placed it on the table, then hughed her tight, "Happy seventh."

"Oh! I've got a very special gift from you." Pacifica sang then pushed herself out of the hug before reaching in her apron pocket and retrieving a long pink box

She placed it on his hands with an excited grin on her face.

"Paz, you didn't have to." Dipper told her, "I didn't even get you anything."

"No, it's fine. That gift's for the two of us. I swear." Her smile did not falter, not one bit

"Well, okay." Dipper shrugged it off and opened the box

_What could possibly be in the box? This is probably matching necklaces or something. And knowing Pacifica, it might as well be._

But when he opened the box and saw what was inside, his smile disappeared from his face, pure shock replacing it. He looked at Pacifica who just gave him a nod then back to the gift in the box. He gulped and, with a shaky hand, removed it from its place. His hands could not believe that he was holding the very same pregnancy test Pacifica had used. And the best part was that it showed two red lines.

_Two lines mean positive._

"You're gonna be a dad." Pacifica told him softly

"I'm gonna be a dad." He repeated in the same demeanor

He looked at her and repeated it once more, "I'm gonna be a dad."

Teary eyed Pacifica nodded as she pulled Dipper in for another tight hug, "The baby's a few weeks through, though. So we're going to have a lot of waiting to do."

She pushed him out of the hug just in time to see the wonderstruck look in his eyes.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He said, now with a grin on his face, "Me, a dad. A-and the baby's going to walk and talk and, and I'm the dad."

"And I'm excited for that to come." Pacifica nodded, "Now come on, the candles are gonna burn out and ruin the cake

* * *

"I just, wow, I'm going to be an auntie!" Mabel squealed, "I am _so_ going to spoil that baby."

"So what happened with the proposal?" Ford asked

"Oh, right, well," Mabel gave a short laugh, "it was just about a week ago when he proposed. It was getting cold and he gave me a small box. He was getting all dramatic with it and I actually thought he was proposing but it wasn't the ring. It was a bracelet."

"And you actually thought I was proposing." Bill laughed at her

"Yeah, I fell for it." Mabel rolled her eyes playfully, "So I was sad for a moment or two before, BAM! He was kneeling down and practically _begging_ me to marry him. And I was like, oh well. Can't let him waiting. He might whine all night."

"Hey, that did not happen!" Bill accused

"It did!" Mabel chuckled

"Did not!" Bill frowned, "Come on, Shooting Star! Not in front of Sixer!"

"That's Grunkle Ford to you now!" Ford smirked

"So how many children are you planning?" Their mother asked innocently

"What?" Both Pines twins blushed furiously

"Please tell me you're asking Dipper." Mabel responded, "And _just_ Dipper."

"Nope. I'm asking the two of you." Their mother shook her head no

"Well, I, uh," Mabel rubbed her nape, "you see, we-."

"We haven't planned anything yet." Bill answered for her, "We don't actually have any plans besides getting married yet."

"And you boy?" Their father questioned

"The same goes for me...?" Dipper bit his lip, "I don't know actually. Paz and I haven't actually sat down and talked about it. Maybe three or four? Paz didn't want an only child, that's only what we've already planned."

"That's actually pretty good. Many kids. I want many kids." Their mother nodded, "Maybe ten. Could you two give me ten grandchildren?"

Both the twins groaned at the image of five little Pacificas and Dippers and Mabels and Bills running around. At the same time, Stan found himself murmuring words about too many grand children is equal to more kids under his sleeve for the summer which is equal to more adorable children which is equal to bigger money. He suddenly seemed excited about the idea too.

"Bring 'em all in for a summer!" He exclaimed

* * *

The walk home was not as exciting as the walk to the restaurant was. It was sad to part with her family, seeing as they have rarely seen each other during the past few months. With the two businesses which were oh so busy all week long and Pacifica's and Dipper's jobs demanding long hours of work, they barely made it work that they talk to each other at least five minutes per day.

"It was fun seeing all of them again, don't you think so, Bill?" Mabel smiled up at him

"It was fine, to be honest." Bill agreed

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry for my mom asking the kid question earlier." She sheepishly stated

"What are you sorry for?" He raised a brow

"Well, we haven't actually talked about it and I thought that maybe we were the first ones to talk about it, and only us." Mabel answered

"So how many kids do you really want?" He asked her

"I dunno, four? Five? But I think five's a handful already." Mabel responded, "But wait, can you have a kid?"

"What kind of question is that?" Bill frowned

"I'm sorry! Sensitive topic, didn't know. I just thought that since you're technically not human you can't reproduce." Mabel waved off the topic, "Let's just not talk about this now."

"Wait." Bill stopped walking, "Reproduce? So you mean you humans don't get babies from storks or whatever those birds are?"

"No, what do you think pregnant woman look like?" Mabel wondered where Bill got that piece of misinformation

"Normal...?"

"They have these big tummies, Bill." _This is like talking to a kid. This is fun._ "And the baby's inside and the parents actually make them."

"Through what? What are the ingredients? Do we have to buy stuff for this 'making the baby' thing? Because if we do, I think we need to start saving." Bill crossed his arms

Finally, Mabel found the perfect word to explain to him that humans do not get storks as a way of baby delivery, "We mate, Bill. After the wedding."

"So _that's_ what those humans were doing!" He grinned proudly, as if he had learned a new found knowledge

"What humans are you talking about?" Mabel stiffled her laughter at the thought of Bill, a clueless about human tradition demon, walking in on some random doing the deed

"I was a little hungover that one time and wrongly teleported myself." He responded in full wonder

Then he blushed at the thought of him actually... doing that to...

"I..." he rubbed his hair, "I don't know what to say and how to say this to you but," he sighed, "I don't think I'm capable of making a child."


	16. Nothing should

Mabel looked at Bill with an unsteady look. She did not know if he was joking or not. Here they were, just outside of their shop, having the kids talk. And just when she was dreaming about giving birth to their babies Ember, Travis, and Audrey, reality smacked her in the face and told her that her fiancé cannot have a child.

"What," she gulped, unable to accept the fact, "what do you mean, Bill?"

"I mean I don't _know_ if I'm capable of making a child." He repeated, "I _can_ , Mabel. This physical puppet can procreate, I just don't know if it's actually going to be a child and not a demon." He held her hands, "I don't want you carrying and or delivering a demon-spawn."

"Bill, I don't care if the baby's a dream demon too. I just want the child between the two of us. You know," she gave him a warm smile, "the two of us becoming parents and learning to teach a child about life." She hugged him tight, "Bill I know that we're still sorta young for that thing,"

He pulled her out of the hug and murmured, "I don't think you know how old I am."

"But still," she looked up at him, "you know how much I just adore children and how much I want to be a mom."

"Then we can adopt." Bill offered

"Bill." Mabel whined

"Shooting Star, carrying, delivering, and taking care of a demon child is hard and painful. Your body might not be able to have the baby inside you if we have a child." Bill frowned, "I know that I've been here for _months_ and that I haven't been using my powers very often but that doesn't mean that I'm human. I'm never human. I'm still a being of pure energy and just pure energy and what I'm doing right now is basically impossibility and my powers combined. This body is an illusion, star. Just an outlet of power." He explained, "You understand, right?"

Mabel sighed then nodded, "Okay." She looked up at him with a hopeful smile on her face, "But we can adopt twins, right?"

"Of course we can." Bill grinned

"And we're still going to find a way to still have a real kid of our own, right?" She looked at him with all the seriousness she could muster up

"We're going to talk to Sixer about this." He supplied

"And we're visiting the Dreamscape to find help." Mabel continued

"What?" Bill raised a brow

He looked around to see if anyone had dropped in on their conversation. He opened the shop and dragged her inside to keep any eavesdropper from hearing their conversation.

"Whoever said we're going to the Dreamscape? No one's going to the Dreamscape." Bill told her

"Bill! Come on. It can be the answer to our questions. I know that you want kids that are actually yours." Mabel countered

"I, in fact, do not like kids in general. But if you want, I can make an exception to the rule." Bill responded, "But we don't need to go to the Dreamscape to do that. Tell you what, we're going to the Shack, first thing in the morning tomorrow. Does that sound good?"

"No." Mabel stomped her foot on the ground, "We're going to the Dreamscape, Bill, if it's the last thing we do."

Bill groaned in frustration, "Shooting Star, you don't understand. Someone might see us together and you're human and-,"

"And _who_ exactly is going to see us, Bill?" Mabel crossed her arms in front of her chest, "A friend? A _girl_ friend? Your supposed fiancé you ran away from because your parents wanted you to marry her but you didn't like her but she seduced you and you had a child with her?"

"Whoa, whoa, where is all this coming from? Mabel, did you have too much sugar earlier?" Bill stifled his laughter at Mabel's outbreak

"I, I don't know." Mabel shrugged, "Maybe I got carried away because you are definitely hiding something from me. And Bill Cipher, we are not going to get married unless I meet your family."

Bill sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine, I know someone who can help us with this dilemma."

"Good, we're going to meet them. Now." Mabel said

"What? Now? But mom's going to kill me if I just suddenly go there without a warning." Bill responded worriedly

Mabel cracked a grin, "'Mom'? Your mom's the person we're going to for help?"

"No!" Bill's face started heating up

What was happening? Why was his face heating? Was this thing heating up? Was it starting to malfunction?

"It's not my mom." He denied

"Then who is it?"

"I won't tell for him name shall not be spoken!"

"Bill." Mabel exasperatedly said

"Fine." He grumbled, "It's my dad."

"Oh how wonderful. It's family." Mabel beamed, "We're going. Now."

"Mabes, please, anywhere but home!" Bill sat on the floor, not wanting to move

"Why do you not like your family so much?" She asked, sitting down next to him

He covered his face with his hands and murmured, "They're embarrassing."

"Well, what's your point?" Mabel laughed lightly at her fiancé who was throwing a tantrum like a five year old

"They're embarrassing." He repeated, "End of story."

"So what? My parents were like that on Dipper too, you know." Mabel said as a matter-of-factly, "You should've seen them when he brought Paz home. All the baby pictures were all over the house and mom told Pacifica every little detail Dipper does from sleeping to school to his hobbies and whatever. I'm pretty sure she'll give you the same talk about me though." Mabel smiled at the thought of finally getting Bill to join her family, "The only up side there is that you can see Dipper's baby photos too. It's kinda like a buy one take one promo with the two of us."

"But I like seeing baby you." Bill told her, "Why would your parents even do that? My parents will just tell you how 'adorable' and 'mischievous' I was when I was a kid. She'll be sure to hide any criminal records though but you probably know every count of murder and chaos I did."

"I know it too much to be honest." Mabel stated, "And, oh dude, you don't know how much I would love to see your baby pictures. What, were you a small triangle or human like?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said

"Wait, does this mean?"

"Yes, we're going there." Bill nodded before wrapping a hand around her waist, "Close your eyes."

Mabel did what she was told and then felt like her molecules were being rearranged and the dizziness of being on a plane flying on a speed of more than a hundred miles per hour took on her body.

"You can open them now." Bill said as he stood up, helping Mabel stand up as well

"I feel so sick." Mabel groaned

"Don't worry, it's temporary." Bill told her, "Do you want me to carry you, or,"

"No, no, it's fine, I can walk." She said then exhaled deeply before they started walking

The Dreamscape was nothing like she imagined it would be. She thought it was filled with fire and souls of the forgotten and sinners. She never thought it looked like a small town with houses and such but with the sky and surroundings being a mixture of several hues of dark red.

"That's Hell you're thinking about." He told her like he had juzt read her mind, "I should've brought you to the Nightmare Realm instead and introduced you to my friends."

"No. I met them already and I didn't quite like them. Especially when Dipper told me that Teeth and that other guy chased him and wanted to eat him." Mabel responded

Bill shrugged. It was worth a shot on getting her out of there before-

"Bill?"

He stiffened. He knew exactly who owned that voice. That voice he wanted to get rid of by ripping out the owner's vocal chords.

"Well short stuff's back." The voice of the man laughed boastfully as he placed a huge beefy arm around Bill's shoulder, "And whatcha got here? A toy for me to play with?"

"Okay, you disrespecting my star is where I draw the line!" He snapped, turning around to the guy who was about three times taller and larger than he is, "Enough is enough, Buford."

"Bill," Mabel whispered, tugging on her fiancé's arm, "let's just go to your parents. Don't mind him."

"Fine." He said softly then turned to the huge guy apparently named Buford, "You're lucky we had to go somewhere."

"Ooh, I'm scared." Buford sarcastically said, "What are you gonna do? Hide behind your babysitter?"

"Alright, that's it." Mabel growled before stepping in front of Bill, "You want a piece of this? I'll give you a piece of this!" She pulled out her ever so loyal grappling hook from her bag and fired it at the monster's face, fully hitting him on the nose, "That's something to remember by from Bill's 'babysitter'. Let's go."

She turned around and marched forward angrily even if she did not know where to go. Bill stared at her dumbfounded and shocked. Did Mabel just destroy his bully's nose? Maybe he was a little more than lucky to have caught the shooting star. He followed her after snapping out of his trance and directed her to the right way.

"I've got to say. That was pretty great." Bill grinned at her, "I couldn't be any more prouder."

"Bill, what exactly did you do to that guy to make him tease you?" She asked him, not at all flattered by his compliment

"I," he deflated, not actually wanting to tell her the truth but after seeing what she did to Buford, "I was bullied by that guy before. I didn't actually do anything. Did you really think power came out of nowhere?"

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked him, placing her arm around his arm gently as they walked

"I mean we actually go to school here. We learn spells and tricks and how to levitate or shapeshift. And, well, since I was the oldest, my parents had really high expectations of me. How much power is to be given to you is based on how well you perform." He explained, "I was kind of a nerd back then so there's no wonder that I know so much. I was a nerd because I wanted ultimate power. I mean, the valedictorian of the graduating class gets half of ths power given to the class. And there are hundreds to share with, why not aim for the biggest prize?"

"And you used that power to become a dream demon and terrorize others?" Mabel gave a light chuckle

"Hey, I've changed, haven't I?" He smirked, "And well, becoming the first one to be the most powerful in our family set high standards to my siblings. They all graduated the most powerful too. Isn't that great?"

"Do you want our kids to be the most powerful in their class if ever they were a demon too?" Mabel asked him

"Oh I do but absolute power corrupts absolutely. So no." He shook his head no, "I'd rather have normal nerd kids who aren't weird and aren't going to be bullied someday."

"So you wanna have kids?" Mabel asked hopefully

"Oh look we're here!" Bill pointed at the small house just a few steps away from where they were

"You're just avoiding the question." She nudged him lightly

"What? No I'm not." He responded

"Oh yes you are." Mabel smiled, "But it's fine if you don't want to, I guess."

 _Good._ Bill thought because he was absolutely avoiding the question.

He opened up the gate then rang the doorbell. It sounded like chaos inside the house and all the ruckus made inside were being heard from the front porch. Bill rolled his eyes after not getting an opened door after a few seconds of ringing the doorbell. He opened up the door and peeked inside.

He gulped and mustered every strength and courage he had, "Mom, dad, I'm home!"


	17. Alike

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Bill called then stepped inside, opening the door for Mabel

She followed him and saw just a regular house like the one she had in Piedmont. She looked around and saw several baby pictures and childhood photos. She was unsure if it was Bill or some siblings of his but he was sure that they were related, what with the hair and the overall look.

"Bill?"

A woman went to the living room and smiled wide at the visitor. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my little boy's back!" She cheered loudly then pulled him out of the hug, "Where have you been? Your dad and I have been worried sick about you!"

"Mom, mom, calm down." He told her, "Where's dad? I need to talk to him?"

"Your father's upstairs with Bailey." She responded

"Wait? Who's Bailey?" Bill raised a brow

"Oh she's your little sister, Bill. She's only four but she knows all about you." His mother answered, "So are you ready to introduce to me your guest?"

"Oh, right, uh, mom, this is Mabel." He put a hand on her back, "She's my fiancée."

"Oh my," his mother's smile broadened, "you finally brought home a girl." She stuck her hand out, "My name's Beatrice, darling."

Mabel was about to shake the older woman's hand when Bill held it out of her reach.

"Mom, I thought you were done with this." Bill stated, "What did you teach me when I was a kid?"

"To not deceive anyone." She smiled warmly, "You've grown so much and you're out of your rebellious phase."

"Rebellious phase?" Mabel chuckled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Missis Cipher."

"Likewise." Beatrice told her, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs for a while. Make yourself at home, dear."

As the older woman proceeded upstairs, Mabel gave Bill a knowing look.

"I like her." She said to him, "She's nice."

"Mabel, she almost cornered you into losing a deal." He reminded her

"So what? I think it's normal and that it runs in the family." She shrugged

"You almost lost your soul and your body."

"Don't be such a hypocrite, Bill. You did that to my bro bro too."

"I give up." He sighed then sat down on the red couch

She sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, "When we're married, do you think we're getting a home like this?"

"No, I prefer big houses." Bill responded, "It's hard fitting seven children in a home like this, you know. And now there are eight. I can just imagine their struggles everyday."

"Why did you even not come home for years?" She asked

"Mabel, not just years. I was gone for centuries." Bill explained, "I just didn't want them to get involved with everything in my life. After finishing school all people did was tell my parents how much better I would be if they weren't my family. The people actually thought that they were using me to get everything they want."

"So what happened then?"

"I ran away." Bill murmured, "I had a great time, I had great friends, nothing went wrong. But like I said, power corrupts and my friends just used me to get what they wanted then Weirdmageddon happened and you know what happened there. I didn't want to go back here since I knew that the people would start all over again. I've actually killed people in this town, you know? But it was just so sad to watch my family wait for me everyday and try to find a living.

"I had to find ways to give them help without actually showing myself." He frowned, "Do you know how hard it is to not tolerate your family?"

"It's okay, Bill." Mabel whispered, "I understand."

"Just," He sighed, "please don't tell this to my family."

"Hey, they're my family too now, and I will not tell them because my husband doesn't want me to." She smiled at him

"Is it true?" A loud voice boomed from upstairs then the figure of a man with a jolly smile on the face that looks a lot like Bill went down, "It's true! Kids, come on, Bill's here!"

"Bill? You mean older brother Bill?" A little girl trailed after him

She had dirty blonde hair and was like a pretty little version of Bill that Mabel could not help but imagine a child of hers and Bill's looking like her.

"Are you Bailey?" He gave her a small smile

Bailey just nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Bailey." He told her, "This is your future sister-in-law, Mabel."

The girl turned to her, her eyes still holding the same curious spark.

"I'm Bailey." She smiled up at her

"And I'm Mabel." Mabel grinned then pulled out a small book from her bag

She opened the book, picked a piece and placed a 'Nice to meet you' sticker on the little girl's left chest.

"Thank you." Bailey gave her a toothy grin despite one tooth missing

Mabel and Bill were swarmed once the rest of the family went to the living room. There was his father, Brandon, the guy next to Bill's age was Brodie, the guy who looked like he was 20. Next to him was Bonnie, the one whom Mabel was sure was 17, then Brianna, the 15 year old as Mabel dubbed it, then Barbara, the 13 year old, then Barry, the 10 year old, then Balthazar, the 7 year old. But she was all so sure that those weren't their actual ages.

"A wedding?" Brandon asked, "Well you finally planned to settle down."

Bill and Mabel nodded.

"But it won't be any time near today, maybe next year during the summer." Mabel said

"Well, we can all do a little more waiting." Brandon responded then smiled over at Bill, a smile that his son would never forget, "I just know that this wedding's going to be so beautiful."

"Dad, no." Bill warned, "There are other people in here. This is no time for games."

"I can just see it!" Brandon tried to not laugh out loud, "Everything's going to be grand! Even the cake is going to be in tiers!"

Bill groaned and so did his other siblings. Mabel laughed at Bill's dad's joke.

"Oh Mister Cipher, I cannot believe you do dad jokes." She giggled

"Yeah, I can't believe he _still_ does." Bill grumbled, "It's been centuries and he still hasn't stopped."

"What? You want this to stop?" Mabel chuckled, "This is priceless Bill. Shoot me one more, Mister Cipher."

"Okay, okay this is a good one." Brandon smiled at his new audience, "How will you know if an ant is a boy or a girl?"

"How?" Mabel smiled excitedly

"They're all girls, otherwise, they'll be called uncles." Then he laughed loudly just as Mabel did

Bill, wanting to stop the horror of it all, interrupted, "Dad, I need to talk to you about," he paused, "about something."

"Okay, let's go to the back." Brandon stood up and led his son outside

"You all be good to Shooting, I mean, Mabel while I'm gone." He glared at all of his siblings

"We will!" Brianna called after him then turned to the woman, "So Mabel, how did you and Bill meet?"

* * *

"What did you want to talk about son? Are you scared of settling down? Are you afraid of getting committed to someone?" Brandon asked

"No, it's not it." Bill shook his head no, "I wanted to ask about a human and a demon having a child."

"Bill you know well that that's possible." Brandon responded

"I know but there are consequences, right? I mean, having twins runs in her genes. What if we have twins instead of a solo child? That's twice the pain she would have." Bill started, "I'm just scared, dad. She wants children, I want children but we both know that we don't like to just adopt. I know I hate kids so much but I want one or two of myself. It's still our responsibility to have children and both of us want to raise them. But if that happens, she might not make it out alive after the first kid. I don't want to have to raise a child alone and not let the child know his or her mother."

Brandon patted his son's back, "Well there's one thing that I can teach you."

"What is it dad? I need to know." Bill insisted

"This spell transfers the pain from the host to your body." Brandon answered, "You just place your hand on the host's head then speak the words ' _Derivare dolore, amoliri indolentia affectata_ '. But since you're a dream demon, you're going to have a hard time on doing the spell. Incantations on healing are never really going to be your forte since they're technically not about the mind but I think you still can do it, you just need to practice."

"I'm gonna do it." Bill felt a smile on his face, "Say, do all of you, I don't know, move out of here and go to the Fearamid? You can redecorate it all you want. It's all yours."

"Bill, your mother will be thrilled." Brandon nodded

* * *

"And this is Bill when he started school." Beatrice pointed at a picture of a young Bill Cipher smiling at the camera, "Look at his chubby little cheeks."

"And braces? He wore braces?" Mabel smirked

"Of course he did. His teeth were the worst between all of the kids." Beatrice answered then turned to the next page, "This is during his first year in the finishing school."

"He looks like he's fifteen there." Mabel pointed out, "And he looks so happy. I wonder why he became evil."

"Oh Bill is a nice child, dear. But he was unlucky that his class weren't quite that good to him. He was bullied, yes, but he is smart. He does his readings and is very kind, it's just that the people in this village are just not accepting the fact that he's the most powerful." Beatrice admitted, "You see, Bill's father and I weren't that smart during our days and Bill was the one to suffer from most of it that's why he had to study so hard. You'd think if we had eight children we'll be living in a house this small?"

"Beatrice, sweetheart! Kids! Pack up! We're moving out!" Brandon announced

"Dear, what are you talking about?"

"Bill gave us the Fearamid at the west coast!" Brandon was giddy as Bill followed him inside, "Come on!"

Bill snapped his fingers then all the bags and things inside the house were packed in front of them and the furniture were outside loaded on a vehicle.

"I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye to the house." Bill told his family then dragged Mabel out of the house

"So what are your plans for your family?" Mabel asked, holding his hand

"Which one? This family or the one we'll have?" Bill smiled

"Wait, you mean to say?" Mabel's smile was only broadening

"Yes, we can have our own children." Bill nodded

Mabel hugged Bill tightly around his next, "Thank you, Bill Cipher!"

Bill kissed Mabel's head, "Hey what'd I tell you?"

"That we're going to find a way." Mabel responded, "Thank you so much."

"Anything for my star." he shrugged, "Now come on, we need to go to the Fearamid."

"You sure you don't want to live here after we get married? We can enroll our kids at that finishing school. I'm pretty sure they'd love to have powers." Mabel offered

"I'd rather take care of children who doesn't know how to levitate and teleport and become invisible. It's very _very_ hard." He stated

"Mabel, Bill, mom wanted to ask if you're going to stay for the night." Bonnie called from inside

"No we're not. We need to get back home. Shop and all." Bill answered

"Okay, but you need to visit more often. Bailey needs to know more of you." Bonnie told him, "And all of us want Mabel back here. Did you know that she can design dresses? How cool would it be if I made my own dresses?"

"She can teach you a lot more than dresses." Bill offered, "That's the up side of being her future sister-in-law."

"Mabel, I have got to go to Earth." Bonnie grinned brightly

"Maybe when you learn how to travel between dimensions?" Bill chuckled, "Work hard for that, young lady."

"Hey! I'm not young anymore, Bill. I'm almost a million years old, why can you not understand that?" Bonnie crossed her arms

"What even are you going to be?" Bill raised a challenging brow

"What else? Of course I'm going to be a dream demon." Bonnie smirked, "The most powerful one."

"I am sorry _little_ sister, but I have that title already."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Alright, sure, whatever. Let's go now!"

"To the Fearamid!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaand cut scene! I am slowly patterning to my plot yes and that means, well, I don't know what that means to be honest.


	18. Mint to be

"Oh it's so busy, Mom. I don't even know where to start!" Mabel sighed as she listened to her mom speak through the phone, "Yes I know that but it's fine mom, really. I can do this. No need to drive to Gravity Falls for a silly wedding."

_"A silly wedding, Mabel Pines? My only daughter is getting married, do you really think that this is just a silly wedding to me?"_

"No really mom, it's fine. I have Bill to help me with everything. And besides, we have most of it covered already." Mabel smiled a bit, "And if I ever need some help, there are plenty of people who are just ten minutes away from here who could help."

_"...Are you sure, dear?"_

"Absolutely." Mabel nodded

_"Well okay. But if you need anything never hesitate to call."_

"Okay, mom. Bye." Mabel stated, "I love you."

_"I love you too, dear."_

Mabel put the phone back down and sighed. It was stressful being a bride and being in charge of a wedding. Thank goodness for maid of honors. She stood up and made her way downstairs, to the shop. There were a few customers here and there, nothing Bill could not handle.

"Do you have this in my size?" A middle aged woman asked Bill as she held up the purple shirt

"I do not know what you'rs talking about, miss. It fits you perfectly!" Bill grinned innocently at her

Mabel walked over to the counter as a couple made their way over to it. She punched in their purchases and greeted them to come again soon. The couple grabbed some change and dropped it on something Mabel could not quite see. Bill chatted even more with the woman until she finally made her decision to buy the shirt.

"Thank you, come again." Mabel beamed at her

The lady nodded and, like the couple before her, placed some change into the something.

"Hi there." Mabel smiled at her fiancée

"Hello, my star." He kissed her cheek

"Yeah, so I've a question for you." Mabel started

"And what is it?" Bill raised a brow

"Why are people dropping their change?" Mabel asked

"Oh! That." Bill's face lightened up and walked in front of the counter and grabbed a jar with a piece of paper taped on it

He turned it around and showed her a stickman figure of him and her in wedding clothing with the words 'Her and I will be married soon. You can say that we're Mint to be'.

"'Mint to be'?" Mabel chuckled

"Yeah they get to have mint while shopping if they'll give some tips." Bill nodded proudly

"So what is it for?" Mabel tried to keep a straight face since this was obviously not a joke to Bill

"Well, I've been thinking. We've been planning the wedding for a few weeks now and I just noticed that I'm not paying anything. That's why I came up with this." He showed it to her again, "And all of the money that goes in here, goes to the wedding."

"You mean to say is that you're serious with this?" Mabel quirked an eyebrow

"Absolutely." Bill nodded once more

"Alrighty then." She grinned at him, "And I see that there are a couple hundreds in that. Bill did you blackmail our customers?"

"No I didn't! Come on, I worked hard for this!" Bill furrowed his brows

"You work hard for everything around here." She pointed out, "And besides, I don't care if you don't give a penny to the wedding. It's fine. I understand that I don't allow you to work anywhere else."

"So what do we do with this then?" Bill shook the half-filled jar

"I dunno, savings, I guess? I was never really good at finances." Mabel stated

* * *

"Yes. Cake tasting. That's what I said." Mabel nodded as she locked the front door of the shop

They began walking towards the nearest bake shop Pacifica told them to go to.

"But human food is either so sweet, sour, salty, or bitter." Bill frowned, "The culinary of this dimension is the absolute worst."

"Oh come on, you'll love it. It's _cake_ , Bill. It's not like I haven't baked you a cake before." Mabel said

"Yes you did bake a cake, and yes I did eat it but I only did because _you_ made it." Bill crossed his arms

Mabel shrugged, "But you think that it's good, right?"

"Of course it was. _You_ made it. Everything you make is good." Bill said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Bill, that's sweet." Mabel smiled at him

"No, no, literally, Star. Everything you make is literally good. Remember, I'm a demon and once we commit, we never go back." Bill explained

"Commit? But we're not married yet." Mabel shook her head no

"Didn't I say that the engagement ring was enchanted? Whoever gave the ring becomes committed to the wearer. So you're gonna have to learn to live with me until you die." Bill responded

"What happens after I die, then?" Mabel asked

"It's all up to me if I'm going to find another wearer or, I don't know, rot in some corner of the Nightmare realm?" Bill looked up then muttered, "And the second option makes much more sense. After a decade or so of rotting, Time Baby cam have his peace. Eugh. Peace. Then I'll pretty much hang out with my old pal Death."

"Wow." Mabel looked at him, "That'll really happen?"

"Course it will. Being mad doesn't mean madness is always my emotion." Bill stated

"Bill, madness isn't an emotion." Mabel shook her head no again, "And, oh, would you look at that. You're stuck with me for the cake tasting."

Bill groaned and showed his dismay about it.

"Don't worry, they taste just like my recipes." Mabel waved him off then they proceeded to enter the bake shop

Bill groaned but still followed Mabel and sat down beside her.

"Good morning, dear." A chubby woman who was probably in her forties greeted them, "What would you two like?"

"Oh, no, we're waiting for someone for the cake tasting." Mabel responded

"Ah, Miss Pines and Mister Cipher?" She grinned, "It's nice to meet you two, yes."

"It's nice to meet you too, uh,"

"Catherine." The lady added

"It's nice to meet you, Catherine." Mabel continued

"If you want to, I can show you the list now so you'd see them." Catherine offered

"I'd like that. Can we have it now?" Mabel asked

"Of course, of course." Catherine nodded then walked back to the counter to get the list

She came back to them with a book of cakes and left them to cater the other customers.

"So what color would you like?" Mabel asked as the two of them looked at the first page filled with various cakes

"Star, this wedding is for you, not me. You pick." Bill told her

"You know that I won't agree with that." She stared at him, "Look, weddings are for the two people. It's not just for the bride or the groom or the one who's paying. Bill, this day is for the two of us, okay?"

Bill smiled, "Okay."

"So what would you like? We can have those cakes where there are two colors. That's really cool, you know!" Mabel exclaimed

Mabel kept on talking and talking about the cakes they offered and how the possibilities were endless. She chatted on and on about different flavors and if some flavors would mash together, they would create better tastes than their raw ones. Bill watched her speak and make animated actions which made him laugh at times.

_So,_

He looked at her again and she was beaming and pointing at another cake.

_Marriage for two?_

* * *

"Bill?" Mabel whispered

They laid down side by side on their bed, content with staring at the ceiling with glow in the dark stars plastered on it. Bill stared for a little while after Mabel called him before turning to look at her.

"Yes, my star?" He whispered just as gently as she did

"Aren't you scared?" Mabel asked, still looking up at the plastic stars and seeing the small Dipper constellation she placed while Bill was not looking when they first placed them

"Of what?" Bill questioned, ignoring the nagging feeling in himself that he should have said 'I'm a dream demon. I'm not scared of anything.' instead

"Of, you know, getting married and having our own family." Mabel answered

"Now why would I be scared of that?" He watched her uncertain face all the time, taking the time to study her features with the light given by the moon

"I don't know." She mumbled, "Bill am I not ready for this? The wedding's in six weeks and everything is prepared but I'm seriously afraid of," she paused, "I'm afraid of messing it up. I might not be a good wife, for all I know. Bill I don't know if I can put up with your standards. I love you and all that but I'm scared of not being enough."

Bill furrowed his brows and frowned. This was very un-Mabel-like. Mabel Pines was a strong woman who never backed out of anything. What was up with her now?

"Mabel are you okay? You don't sound like your self." Bill told her

Mabel just sighed.

"Look, I don't care if you think that you're enough because you know what? You _are_ enough. No, wait, scratch that. You're more than enough. But if you still think of yourself that way, then I'm even less than that for you as a husband." Bill let out a breath, "Shooting Star, you're not a shooting star for no reason, okay? You're a shooting star because people can only wish to have you. And now I'm here, a dream _demon_ , and I have you. Do you really think that anyone can just get a dream demon for a spouse?" Bill laughed lightly, "Star, it takes someone entirely different and _proper_ to become a demon's spouse." He kissed her forehead, "If you're still not convinced, I can show you the future."

He snapped his fingers, and in an instant, Mabel fell asleep. He snapped his fingers once more and he travelled to Mabel's dream. Her dream was the same as where they were. He waved his hand in front of them and a blue light formed an image.

"That's you." Bill pointed at the grinning figure holding a little kid in her arms, "Aaand this is me." He pointed at the one with a kid on his back, "Those are our kids and we're happy. Do you believe me now?"

Mabel took the time to watch the people in the image go about. They were obviously happy and Mabel felt a little envious of future her.

Mabel nodded, "I believe you."

"Good." Bill smiled, "Now go to sleep. You have a long day tomorrow."

"I'm already asleep." Mabel chuckled

"Of course you are." He grinned then kissed her forehead once more, "That's so you can have no nightmares."

Mabel grabbed his cheeks and pecked his lips, "And that's because I love you."

"Goodnight, my star." He mumbled, hugging her and pulling her closer to his body

"Goodnight, my love." She responded

"Did you just call me 'my love'?" Bill snorted

"What? You get to call me star and shooting star all the time." Mabel smirked, "I deserve to call you my love because it's true."

"Yeah, yeah." He stifled his laughter, "You're cheesy." He murmured in his pillow

"Yeah well you are too, dum dum. Now you really need to go to sleep. Dream demons need them too, you know." Mabel told him

"Nu-uh! Dream demons doesn't. The sweaty flesh does." Bill stated as a matter-of-factly

"Sure, Bill. Sure." Mabel chuckled, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Now let me dream in peace, will you? I need to dream about what our kids will look like."


	19. To be wed or not to be wed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *realizes that I'm running out of pre-written chapters*
> 
> Also me: Oh no.
> 
> Also, also me: *realizes that I have a half written chapter 24*
> 
> Also, also, also me: *decides to write a new fanfic instead*

**5 weeks and** **2 days later** **(5 days until the wedding)**

"What do you mean you can't deliver it here by tomorrow?" Mabel asked through the phone

She let out an exasperated groan as she paced back and forth around the shop. Bill stared at her every once in a while while he put up shirts and dresses in hangers and hanging them up.

"But it's in a few days. I swear, I need it by now." Mabel continued, "Yes I understand that we had an agreement but it is clearly stated there that you will deliver the week of the wedding."

There was a short while of silence from Mabel. Bill went over to the counter to empty his tip jar. He placed the contents in a box under the register and put it back on its place. He flipped the 'closed' sign over and showed the 'open' to the outside.

"Yes that day is technically 'this week' but-." Mabel's eyes went wide, "What do you mean someone rented my gown?"

Bill stopped in his tracks and watched as Mabel's face contorted from shock to anger.

"We agreed that the gown will be used by me and only me and that there will be one that is _made_ for me." Mabel exclaimed

Something said by the person at the other line was something that made Mabel even more furious.

"You know what? This agreement is over. You are not going to give me that gown and I am going to have a refund." Mabel stomped her feet, "And no! I am not going to be 'crying my eyes out' just because I won't have a dress, thank you very much."

She angrily pressed the off button on the screen and huffed out a breath before going behind the counter.

"Star, is everything alr-."

"No, Bill! Everything is _not_ alright!" Mabel burst out

Bill closed his mouth shut and waited for her to continue. He knew all too well to just wait for Mabel to finish her outbursts. It was a very deadly move to interrupt even one second of it. All of the yelling and anger was going to be directed towards him but she never really meant any of it. He snapped his fingers and the signs he just flipped to open retreated back to closed.

"We're going to be married this Saturday and I don't have a dress!" Mabel nearly yelled, "Bill Cipher I do not have a wedding dress on my _own_ wedding!"

"I just don't get it. Why am I such an easy customer? Is it because I don't look important to them? Is that it?" Mabel raised a brow as she asked Bill

After a few seconds of silence, Bill took this as his cue to respond to her.

"No, you don't look like you're not important, Star. Maybe it just wasn't for you, you know?" Bill shrugged, not knowing what to say

Mabel looked at him as if a lightbulb lit up in her head, "You know what, you're right. Lock the shop, Bill. We're going out."

* * *

Mabel and Bill rushed towards the nearest wedding dress shop and entered casually.

"Good morning, how may I help you two?" The lady at the reception asked cheerfully

"Yeah, get me the fluffiest wedding dress you have in my size." Mabel responded

"Uh, I'll have to take your measurements then." The lady said as she brought out a tape measure and went over to Mabel, "Okay we've got 30, 25, aaaand," the lady squinted, "32. I think I have just the right gown for you. Come with me to the back and let's try it on you."

"Bill! Open your eyes, dear. Look at this dress!" Mabel ordered after a while

"Shooting Star, I'm not allowed to look at you in the dress!" Bill said as he closed his eyes, "Pacifica and Dipper specifically told me not to."

"Well are they here?" Mabel raised a brow

"No, but-."

"And since when have you decided that you're going to start following the rules?" Mabel smirked as she realized that she had cornered him

Bill opened his eyes and looked at Mabel wearing a pure white gown. The thing she was wearing covered her top from her neck to her wrists with a thick white lace with intricate flower patterns that Bill's microscopic eyes could see. There was an ivory white ribbon that hugged her hips. Then there was the skirt. The huge and fluffy skirt and by huge he meant extremely huge that Bill was starting to get convinced that Mabel was wearing a cloud and was just levitating at that point.

"Wow that is amazing." Bill whispered as he studied the gown, "How much is it?"

"Oh don't fuss about those tiny little details, Bill." Mabel waved a hand as she too studied the dress and the layers on the skirt

"Well it is still rentable on January 30." The lady told the two of them

"Thanks for that but I think we'll still be looking around." Mabel grinned at her, "I'm just so very uncertain about everything but if we still can, we'll go back here to get this."

"That will be fine." The lady nodded, "I'll help you out of it."

The couple walked out a little bit later and started walking forward.

"Uh, Star? Shops are that way." Bill pointed to the opposite direction

"I know." Mabel nodded, "I actually loved that gown very much but I think the sleeves and the lace on the neck was pushing it. I also don't like the too puffy skirt. Maybe just a little bit less puffy so that I can still walk properly."

"Mabel Ci-,Pines not liking fluffy? Seriously?" Bill cocked a small grin, "And besides, I thought you liked it, why aren't we there buying it?"

"It's too expensive, Bill. I'm not made of money." Mabel stated, "And, hello, I'm a designer and dressmaker. I can manage to make my own wedding dress."

"In five days? Mabel, you are insane." Bill gave her a look

"Oh I know you love insane, dear." Mabel grinned as she proceeded to buy the materials she needed

* * *

"Yes immediate help. I need _immediate_ help." Bill said through the phone, "Can someone take my star away from her sewing machine? She's been there for, what, two days?"

 _"What in the world is she doing anyway?"_ Dipper asked, irritated

"She's _making_ her wedding dress." Bill responded, putting all emphasis on 'making', "Three days before her wedding!"

 _"Where is her dress anyway?"_ Dipper questioned

"She cancelled it because some jerk thought it was a good idea to let a random somebody to rent the dress." Bill sighed with a smile at the thought of her in a raging fit, "She looked absolutely stunning with the look of murder in her eyes, you know? But I still don't like this-. Oh sorry, star, my fault, my fault. I don't like seeing Mabel like this. Like I said, I need immediate help."

 _"You can handle it. It's Mabel. It's not like she doesn't listen to you anymore."_ Dipper commented

"You're right about that but she doesn't want me to see the dress and now here comes the problem. She is making the dress in our room and I've been sleeping in the shop for two days. I don't even have a mattress to sleep on." Bill grumbled

 _"She. Is. Mabel. Pines. She gets to do what she wants and does what she thinks is right so she's probably thinking that this is something that can help the two of you."_ Dipper finished, _"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to finish."_

"Bill! My love! I'm done!" Mabel called from the room

 _"See? She's done. No more problem."_ Dipper sighed

He was finally going to let him work.

Bill grinned widely then turned the call off. He waltz in casually in the room and saw Mabel stuffing the dress in their closet.

"So how's the shop going?" Mabel asked as a triumphant grin plastered its way to her face

When she received no response, she furrowed her brows, smile dissipating, and turned to look at her fiancé.

Who was snoring away, his body sprawled carelessly on their bed.

"So much for needing no rest." Mabel snorted as she decided to man the shop for the rest of the day

* * *

"Bill we're getting married tomorrow, where in the world do you think you're going?" Mabel nearly yelled as she watched her soon-to-be husband rushing in packing his clothes in a bag

"Need to go. Right now. Can't talk." He responded as he folded a shirt and placed it in the bag

"Don't tell me you're leaving me." She frowned and her mood visibly dropped

Tears were starting to build up in her eyes as her lower lip began to tremble. Bill looked over her and watched as her face and her aura start to become gloomy.

"I'm not leaving you, okay? I just have to go..." he paused, "somewhere."

"Where? Bill why can't you tell me?" Mabel asked

"Because I don't know where. All I know is that I should be gone before-."

_Ding dong_

"Oh no they're here!" Bill yelled

"They? Who's they? Are we even expecting visitors?" Mabel raised a brow as she went towards the door

"Don't open it!" Bill hid under their bed

Mabel looked at the little peephole on the door. Mabel furrowed her brows before opening the door.

"Mabel, darling!" Beatrice greeted, "Where's Bill? I swear I heard him here."

"Oh, uh, Missis Cipher. What a big surprise." Mabel grinned at her, "Bill? Um," she paused, contemplating whether she would throw her fiancé under the bus, "he's under the bed, why?"

"I just have one tiny question, dear." Beatrice whispered

"What is it?" Mabel asked in the same manner as she did

"Does Bill live here with you?" Beatrice waited for the younger female to answer

Mabel nodded before Beatrice stormed off to their bedroom and dragged her son out to where they currently were, a furious expression on her face.

"Bill Cipher, we've talked about this. You know that what you did is humiliating!" Beatrice boomed, something that startled Mabel

Bill, all the while, looked very small as he looked at his mother.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young man?" Beatrice had a very threatening tone in her voice

"Uh, we didn't do it? And we never had planned to do it before marriage?" Bill responded, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Look, mom, human traditions are different. They move out when they're eighteen years old and live by themselves. Mabel and I are just living together here. I haven't touched her. She's pure enough for our kind of marriage."

"Our kind of marriage?" Mabel asked

He turned to her, "This is why I kept telling you that it's your wedding, Star. But we'll talk about that later."

"Is this true, darling? Did you two not do anything as a couple?" Beatrice raised a brow at the female

"No! We didn't do anything. And like he said, we planned for it to happen _after_ marriage. My parents will kill me if something like that happens before being tied to him." Mabel chuckled lightly

Now came the question Beatrice was absolutely afraid of, "Have you done it with other men?"

"No, no, absolutely not." Mabel shook her head, "Bill's the only guy I've actually had a serious relationship with so you can imagine that I haven't been actually kissed by any other guy but him."

Bill wanted to contradict that statement but was suddenly afraid that her wedding ceremony might get cancelled. And she would never like that.

"Are you two sure?" Beatrice sighed

"Yes." They both nodded

"Then I give you two my blessing for this marriage." Beatrice smiled, "Hopefully this will be your one and only marriage for eternity. For your lifetime then, darling."

Mabel grinned brightly at her future-mother-in-law. Somehow, it was starting to be everything she ever wanted.


	20. Right and Just

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you know what? This chapter is just going to be absolutely fantastic because I'm going to write without my regular 2000 word limit. My minimum is 2000 and the maximum? None!
> 
> Now, what you've all been waiting for, I present to you, Mabel and Bill's wedding(s).
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING THOUGH. THERE IS BLOOD IN THE CHAPTER. LIKE LITERAL BLOOD NOT A SYMBOL.
> 
> Let the wedding begin!

The following morning, Mabel awoke to the sound of someone ringing the doorbell over and over. She stretched her body before turning to the man next to her. She kissed his nose then he crinkled it and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning." She smiled at him

"Morning." He mumbled before turning around and burying his face in his pillow, "Dipper and Pacifica are downstairs already. You need to go to the mansion now."

"So you really think I'm just going to leave you here sleeping? Not a chance!" Mabel stood up on the bed and started jumping

"Mabel please." Bill groaned

"Come on, sleepy head! Wedding day's today!" Mabel grinned brightly, "And besides, it's five in the morning and I won't see you till it's ten. We at least need to see each other for, like, five minutes."

"Alright fine." Bill rolled over, "But open the door. You know your brother when he's kept out for so long."

Mabel nodded and jumped off the bed and ran outside to open the door. Mabel let Pacifica and Dipper in and let them sit on the two chairs in the small space they had.

"Wait here while we change." Mabel told the couple before going back to the room, unsurprised to see that Bill was not there anymore

She quickly changed out of her pajamas to a button up rainbow shirt and acid washed denim pants. She put on her flats and pulled out the box of her heels that were to be worn later. She also grabbed the hanger of her dress and brought both items out of the room. She gave it to her brother and instructed him to bring it to the car so as to not let Bill see it.

"So wait," Dipper paused in his tracks, "Bill's here? Right now? As in he saw you this morning?"

"Of course he did. What's the problem?" Mabel asked

"Oh no, this is not good." Dipper murmured

"Mabel, the bride and the groom can't see each other on the day of the wedding before the wedding itself." Pacifica explained, "This is sort of ruining some of our plans but we need to get you out of here, now."

Mabel knocked on the bathroom door, "Bill?"

"Yes, Star?" Came the response

"Pacifica and I are going to the mansion now. You and Dipper follow and we'll see each other later, okay?" Mabel said

"See you then, wifey." Mabel could practically hear the smirk in his statement

"Until later, hubby."

* * *

"Mabel, your parents here." Candy, who had visited all the way from Korea to Gravity Falls just for her friend's wedding, stated

Mabel looked at the reflection on the door in the mirror and grinned brightly at the older Pines.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." She greeted then her make-up artist told her to close her eyes, which she did

"Hi, sweetheart." Her mother took a deep breath, "So you're gonna get married too, huh?"

"Yep. No backing out now here." Mabel chuckled

"I can't believe you two are actually going to have your own families." Her mom responded, her voice sounding littler than the last one

"Oh mom, we'll still be here. We'll forever be your kids." Mabel assured

"I know, sweetheart, I know." She took a sigh of relief, "You look so beautiful, dear."

"Thank you mom." Mabel smiled warmly

Her mother nudged her father's arm after a while of him just standing there and not talking. He wiped a stray tear which had formed at the corner of his eyes.

"I can't believe you're growing up!" He cried out loud, "One day you two were just little kids who loved drawing on my face while I'm sleeping and I blink then you're in your wedding dress already!"

Mabel gave a light-hearted chuckle, "I know but I'll always be your number one girl."

"But it just wouldn't be the same! I will never be your number one man ever again." He responded

"Mabel, there's someone at the door for you." Her other friend, Grenda, who was now married to Austria's baron Marius Marius von Fundshauser, told her as she opened the door

"Who is it?" Mabel opened one eye to see

"It's me, darling." Beatrice responded

"Oh hi, Missis Cipher." Mabel greeted the older woman, "How's Bill doing?"

"Good, good, panicking but, you know, good." Beatrice nodded, "I wanted to call you to start the ceremony, if you're ready."

"Ceremony? But we have an hour left." Mabel turned to the woman

"No, not your ceremony, darling, Bill's ceremony." Beatrice explained

"Of course." Mabel nodded, "So where are we going then?"

"You're gonna meet halfway, darling." Beatrice told her future daughter-in-law then turned to Mabel's mother, "Would you mind if you guided her?"

"Not a bit." Mabel's mother answered as she and the other two women went out of the room

She guided her daughter carefully as they went outside the room and around the mansion until they finally caught sight of Bill, with eyes closed, with his father and Mabel's father.

"You can open them now." Bill's mother told them and the couple did so, "Did you, Bill Cipher, dream demon, agree to start this union and is not forced, one way or another, to go here?"

"I did." Bill responded

"And did you, Mabel Pines, human, agree to start this union and is not forced, one way or another, to go here?" Beatrice asked

"I did." Mabel nodded

Beatrice held a black pillow in her hands where the golden rings were placed. The couple faced each other, the rings in the middle. They were asked to hold the pillow in their arms and they obeyed, hands touching underneath the pillow.

Beatrice took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She waved her hands over the rings and spoke in a low voice.

_"Tandem inter coniugum, ad alligandos fatis ad facinus, in præsentem diem morem erimusque unus, ut vincula et vincula crinis."_

She opened her eyes and smiled at the couple, "After your vows later, Bill's ceremony will start and we will end it later after the reception. Is that alright with you two?"

The couple only nodded then they were led back to their rooms to prepare.

* * *

"What is this? I feel like my leg wants to jump over and over again and my hands are literally shaking." Bill groaned, "And that stupid little insignificant roll of tissues in my body keeps making this fast pumping this and it's annoying! How can I stop this?"

"Oh finally!" Dipper cheered, "The tables have turned!"

Bill looked around the room and saw that not one table moved from its place.

"Pine Tree, what are you talking about?" He deadpanned

"You're nervous!" Dipper accused, "I told you wedding jitters are normal!"

"Alright fine you're right! Just make it stop before my coat becomes a mop!" He irritably responded as he felt another drop of sweat trickle down his back

"That's the thing." Dipper grinned evilly, "You can't."

* * *

"I'm so nervous!" Mabel stated as she sat down on the bed at the corner, careful as to not let the skirt of the gown get wrinkled

"Don't be silly now. Bill's not going to run away." Pacifica stated, rubbing her swollen belly, "For all I know, you would be the one more inclined to running away. No offense though."

"None taken." Mabel muttered, not quite relieved of what she just heard

"Darling, my son's not going to run away any time now. Your bond is starting and it's just the first few hours of his eternity. We demons can only marry one throughout our lifetime so you are very much lucky to have been picked." A glint of happiness was seen in Beatrice's eyes, "Demons don't often have mortals as spouses, you know? He's going to be left alone after a few decades but he chooses to push through. And if you don't think that _that_ is serious love, then I do not know what is."

Mabel sighed then smiled at the older woman, "I... I guess you're right."

_Knock! Knock!_

"Who is it?" Mabel asked

There was a short interval before the person at the other side of the door responded, "It's, it's me Marshmella'."

"Gideon?" Mabel furrowed her brows, "Oh, uh, come in...?"

The door creaked open lightly as the figure of an adult Gideon came in to view. He was slightly taller than her now and his voice was not as pitch high.

"Is it okay for me to be here?" Gideon asked

"It's fine." Mabel nodded, "Sorry for not getting you invited though."

"Well I just came ba' to give ma' congratulations to you and your spouse." He gave her a grin but it was obvious with his soft voice that he was breaking inside, "Who is he anyway? Someone I know?"

"Yeah, it's Bill." Mabel answered

"Bill? Cipher?" Gideon gave a soft chuckle, "You still are funny, Peach Dumplin'."

"No, Gideon. I'm serious. It really _is_ Bill." Mabel told him, "I'm getting married to Bill Cipher, the dream demon."

"Oh." Gideon deflated but gave a small smile at the bride, "Well I gotta get goin'. Time's tickin', wouldn't wanna be late for ma' work now."

"Yeah." Mabel whispered

"Congratulations, Mabel. Just remember that there is no day I don't think about you." He waved goodbye before leaving the mansion

And that was the start of when Mabel started to think just how he got in with all the guards. And he was on the restricted list nonetheless.

* * *

It was not long until Bill found himself standing outside of the mansion. He pulled on his collar as another drop of sweat trailed down his neck despite the rather cloudy weather. The garden was designed as elegantly as Dipper and Pacifica's wedding. There was a red carpet on the cement pavement from the back door of the mansion to the small pavilion where the wedding was to be held.

The pavilion itself was cemented, about two to three inches above the grass around it. The ceiling reached about seven and a half feet high. The feet that held the pavilion was decorated with white drapes with yellow accents. The red carpet trailed towards the altar where Bill was waiting for his bride. The people were already seated at the white and yellow chairs placed, facing the front. The sides of the aisle where Mabel would be walking through was decorated with flower stands with various white and yellow flowers on top of them. There was also an orchestra at the far right corner of the place.

All was set and everyone were ready. The bridesmaids had already walked down the aisle with the groomsmen, the flower girl, which was Bailey, had walked too and left white flower petals at her wake, the maid of honor, Pacifica, followed soon after. All they had to do left was to wait for the entrance of the bride. And with the sound of the organ starting up, the wait did not go any longer.

As soon as the curtains from the backdoor was lifted, Bill found himself gasping in awe at Mabel. He thought that she looked absolutely wonderful at the dress she wore a few days back but this time, she was just plain ravishing. And the silver crown on top of her head that belonged to his great grandmother's great great grandmother made her look like a princess.

The people were all staring at her with smiles on their faces. There was one exception though, and it was Dipper who was studying the face of the man beside him as it contorted from a deadpan to shock to utter happiness. Maybe Bill really was serious for his sister.

When Mabel reached the altar after what felt like an eternity, Bill offered his hand and she accepted it and held it tightly.

"You nervous?" Mabel whispered to him as they faced the altar, "And are you sure this isn't bad for you?"

"What? An altar wedding? Oh please, it's fine. I'm immortal, remember?" Bill responded, "But yes I am nervous."

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of two people who have, in one way or another, gone through everything to be here this day. Trials and tribulations have been encountered to see just how strong a loving relationship is and how it will hold together. And now we see two people here, willing to become one." The priest started, "Now if any of you go against this wedding, you may speak now."

Mabel held her breath, sure that no one would interrupt but still nervous about it. One second turned to two until it showed that the air held complete silence and that no one bothered to interfere. Mabel let out a breath of relief that no one did.

"Bill Cipher and Mabel Pines, the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other." The priest looked at both of them, "As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and  
yet with a deep sense of joy;"

Mabel could not help but smile and nod at what the priest was telling them to do.

"with the deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support, and caring love." The priest finished

"So, do you, Bill Cipher, take Mabel Ariel Pines as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?" The priest asked

"I do." Bill responded

"And do you, Mabel Pines, take Bill Cipher as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

Mabel slightly cringed at the 'death' part, knowing that she will be the only one to die between the two of them but tried her best to not show it to anybody, "I do."

"You may now say your vows." The priest told them

Bill cleared his throat and eyed the anticipating crowd carefully. He knew that they were all waiting for a sappy story on how they met, etcetera, etcetera but he knew all too well what he wanted to say to Mabel. He turned to Mabel and started.

"Mabel Pines, we've been through a _lot_ together. And I mean a lot. I mean, what, eight years, give or take? And we were apart for five of them. It's silly how we still found a way to be right here, right now. And not in my kind of silly, your kind of silly." He let out a nervous chuckle, "Shooting Star, I know that I said this to you before but I'm very thankful that you got to be mine and not anybody else's. I'm going to spend all of eternity thinking about you now."

The crowd gave a small laugh, most of them not knowing that Bill meant that literally.

"But I'm happy that we're getting married." He smiled at her, "All of the power in the multiverses can make me this happy and I'm just," he paused, "just, thank you, Mabel Pines."

The crowd clapped lightly at him and waited for Mabel to speak. She took in a deep breath and grinned at Bill.

"My Love, like what you said, I didn't know that this could be a reality. When it started out, I figured that it was delusional to think of getting married to you but later on, it just, you know? Happened. It-. This, this feels all so," she looked everywhere to find the word, "so blargh! But it's a good blargh! I'm also really thankful that I got to marry you, Bill. Well, who else would I have married if it wasn't the right guy, right?" She smiled warmly, "Thanks for everything. Right from the start I felt that there was something that was going on, and you know me! I'm a matchmaker! Now I found the perfect guy to matchmake myself with!" She exclaimed, "And you know the best part? I saved the best one for me! That's the Mabel difference!"

The crowd, again, erupted into claps. The young boy about the age of four, who was Soos' little kid, walked up to them, holding the rings on a pillow. Bill grabbed Mabel's ring and held her hand carefully as if it was a precious piece of jewelry.

"Take this ring as a sign of my love and as proof that I am going to make sure that we'll be together forever." Bill recited the words out of its Latin translation just as his mother had instructed him to

He slipped the ring in her left ring finger and Mabel held the other ring and held his hand.

"Take this ring as a sign of my love and as proof that I will stay by you forever." Mabel stated, following Bill's mother's order

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest boomed, "You may now kiss the bride."

Mabel and Bill smiled at each other. Bill held Mabel's chin and pulled her face closer to his. He closed the distance between their lips then the children gave collective 'eew's and 'gross' as the crowd gave a third set of cheers and claps. When he pulled away, she hugged him tightly and whispered sweet nothings into his ear before leading the recessional with her new husband.

* * *

"I have to admit, having a wedding _is_ fun." Bill stated as he and Mabel walked towards the room Pacifica had given them for the night

The reception had ended hours after it had started and now it was time for complete rest and relaxation.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Beatrice asked

The newly wed couple turned around and saw both their parents and siblings behind them with Mabel's two Grunkles.

"Oh that's right!" Bill slapped his forehead, "We haven't finished my ceremony yet."

"Okay then, let's continue." Mabel told him as they were led to a vacant room

The couple sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by candles that were the only sources of light in the room. Their family were all together in one space, watching the two of them.

Bill let out a deep breath and looked at his spouse with all the seriousness he could muster, "Mabel? Close your eyes."

Mabel nodded and did so.

"Now trust me on this." Bill told her as he conjured up a sharp dagger and held it in his right hand before grabbing her right hand in his left, "There is no absolute way I'm going to hurt you intentionally unless I'm required to do so."

"I trust you." Mabel murmured

 _"Repetendus erit uberior esse, ut puer, mihi, cum mortali quos ego diligo, tum plane me apud superos."_ Bill chanted

"What is he-." Dipper started before he was cut off by Ford with a low 'shh'

Bill quickly made a cut across her right palm and let the blood flow freely. Mabel winced in pain and let out a yell.

"Do you still trust me?" Bill looked at Mabel's closed eyes

"Yes I trust you." Mabel responded

"Open your eyes, now." He said softly

He handed her the dagger in her left hand and remembered what Beatrice had asked her to memorize earlier that day.

 _"Habent et proclamationis, cum hac daemonicola adsentior procreationem, illud facio: consentio et dicetur amore, in planum apud superos."_ She said before quickly slicing the dagger across Bill's palm

He clenched his other hand as the pain stung.

"I still trust you." He said to her before making the bloody dagger disappear

His right hand suddenly had blue flame and he held it out to her.

"Is this wedding a deal?" He asked her

Mabel grabbed his hand with her wounded hand, their blood still trickling down their now entwined hands. She grasped it firmly and shook it.

"It's a deal."

All the flames in the room burst into nothing as the lights flickered back on. Their small audience was clapping with the end of their small ceremony. Mabel looked at Bill's wounded hand to nurse it but saw not even one scratch on it.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you intentionally." Bill stated

"Your ceremony was cooler." Mabel said, awestruck, "So what happens next?"

"We seal the deal." Bill answered as he carried Mabel off to their room for their first night as husband and wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaalso, I'm still screwed for having no chapter 24 yet. Boy, you're in for a long cliffhanger.


	21. New Beginnings

" _I'm finally married to Mabel Piiiiiines!_ " An ecstatic looking Bill yelled as soon as they reached the top of the mountain over looking Japan, " _Mabel Pines is now my spooooouse!_ "

Mabel laughed as she sat down on the rocky floor. She stared at her husband and smile wide.

" _I'm married to Bill Cipheeeeer!_ " She joined in, " _After nearly a decaaaade!_ "

Mabel ran up to him and jump-hugged him, tackling him a little.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear

"I love you too." He responded, "But you can't just jump at me here. You know that my powers don't work outside of Gravity Falls."

"Sorry, I'm just super excited!" Mabel grinned brightly at him

"About what? We always went to other places even before we dated." Bill responded

"That's true but there's just something about, you know, being married and all that stuff." She looked at the clouds which hovered not very high above them, "It feels weird."

"My kind of weird?" Bill cracked a grin

Mabel looked back at him with a smile, "Your kind of weird."

They stayed at the top for an hour or so, just watching the blue skies and the sun which was starting to set. Mabel, for the first time in her life, was content with the peace and quietness. No words were spoken but it was as if everything was said.

* * *

"Hey, Star could you get me the shirt earlier?" Bill asked as he reached Mabel at the counter

Mabel nodded and grabbed the shirt he was asking for in the basket below, "Someone changed their mind?".

"No just a new customer." He responded as he hung it in a hanger and went back to his waiting customer

"You two look adorable together." The old lady, his customer, told him

Bill looked up at her then grinned, "What can I say? I made the right choice."

"Granma! I think it's true!" Bill looked down and saw a boy with black hair, most of it hidden under his cap, "I think _it_ happened here."

"Well why don't you ask the locals if it's true?" The old lady suggested

"I did but all they say is 'Nevermind all that'." The boy answered

Bill's eyes lightened up. _That response means..._

"Weirdmageddon?" He tried not to grin too widely

"Yeah. Do you know anything about it or are you going to say the same thing?" The boy asked

"Well, I've been here for quite a while," _More than a while_ , "and I witnessed Weirdmageddon," _I caused Weirdmageddon, it was fun, except for me 'dying'_ , "I might entertain your questions."

"Really? That would be so amazing! Okay so here's the deal," Bill visibly flinched and had to remind himself that it was not his type of deal, "my teacher gave us summer homework to investigate about anything that isn't in our own country and I've read some books about the Weirdmageddon but only a few has them," _I'm in books! One step closer to finally succeeding Weirdmageddon!_ "Do you know why?"

"Of course I do. Mayor Cutebiker ordered that, after Weirdmageddon, all questions about it would be answered by 'Nevermind all that'. It was to keep away some weird people from moving in and scaring the locals." Bill answered

"So what happened during it?" The boy asked

"Many things. There were eye bats which turned people to stone, then those stone people were stacked to be a throne. There were also the Henchmaniacs who helped with the nightmare." He responded

"Who started it?"

"Bill Cipher, if you want the easy answer."

"Easy answer?" The boy raised a brow

"Well it has a long _long_ line of people to blame for it." He pointed out

"How did he look like? Was he some creepy demon who ate everybody?" The boy looked up at him again

"No," he grabbed the boy's pen and pad of paper and started drawing himself in his two dimensional form, "he looks like that."

"That's a triangle with a bow tie and a hat." The boy quirked his brow again, "Are you sure that you're not making this all up? I mean, eye bats? Henchmaniacs? They all sound made up."

"I'd tell you to ask the pretty lady at the counter about it but I don't want to make her panic so I'm sticking with my facts." Bill answered, "They're all true though. If you happened to pass by the Mystery Shack, you'd still feel the essence of the great battle that has happened here." Bill smirked, "And there are only two other people who'd tell you that there is a huge UFO right where we're standing at."

"What? That sounds ridiculous." The boy stated

"Well you could go ask Dipper Pines and Stanford Pines for that." Bill pointed out, "They'd normally pulled out a journal but it's all ashes now."

"You sure you're not joking now?" The boy tilted his head to the right

"Why would I? After all, it's only the top three highlight of my existence." Bill answered as honestly as he could get

"What's your name again? So I could put it on my research."

"The name's Bill Cipher, kid."

The kid scribbled down on his notepad then stopped and stiffened once his mind has processed it.  His eyes widened and looked up at the man hesitantly.

"Yeah, I get it a lot. I have the same name as the demon." Bill inputted, "But we're two different beings."

The boy sighed, "For a minute there I thought that you were the demon."

"He's..." Bill paused for a while, "long dead."

"Are you sure? Because there's this thing I heard that his hand's still out to shake someone else's and he's still making deals." The boy countered

"I guess some people here are complete liars." He rejected the boy's idea, "There is no way he could be alive. I was there when he was defeated."

"Okay then." The boy nodded, finally giving in to Bill's words

"Do you have this one in medium?" The old lady with the boy asked him

"Oh sure, let me just," he searched the rack for the same dress with the size the old lady wanted and gave it to her, "here it is."

"Thank you dear." The old lady stated then proceeded to walk to the counter with the boy

"Hey lady, do you know anything about the Weirdmageddon?" The boy asked

"What?" Mabel's eyes widened then looked over at her spouse who was taking care of another customer, "I mean, nevermind all that."

"Told ya!" Bill said to the boy as he walked past them

* * *

"Hey, so about Weirdmageddon." Bill started as he closed up the shop, "I haven't actually apologized for it yet. Haven't I?"

"Nope." Mabel shook her head no, "But don't worry, everyone has probably forgotten it already. You won't notice that it'll become a myth in the town soon."

"And, this might get out of topic but," Mabel bit her lip then looked up at Bill's waiting eyes, "how, how do you think I'd be as a mom?"

"You'd be a great mom, Mabel. You're so good with kids and you're fond of them and," Bill paused, "wait, Mabel, are you?"

"Mhm." Mabel nodded slowly

"That's-, that's impossible." Bill mumbled, "It's not possible for a demon to have a child within one try. It usually takes seven to ten tries."

"I know, I've read the motherhood books from your mom." Mabel responded, "I guess it's because I'm human?"

"Have you confirmed it?" Bill asked

"Uh-huh. I took three tests." She recalled, "All positive."

"So that means," Bill trailed off

Mabel nodded again. Bill hurried to Mabel and hugged her tight.

"I'm so excited! What will the baby be? Can you determine the gender now? I wanna know! Can I name him if he's a boy?" Bill asked all the questions rapidly, "Can I name him _now_? What if they're twins too! What if they're two boy twins? How great would that be to have the first demon twins? Wait, are they demons? Can they be demons at your will?"

Then Bill's face darkened, "Are you feeling alright? Does it feel like the baby's stabbing you? Do you feel like dying? Anything? Tell me if it hurts, Star. I'm going to fix it."

"I'm absolutely fine, Bill." Mabel giggled, "Actually, I'm excited! We're finally going to be parents!"

Bill immediately kneeled down and kissed Mabel's belly, "No one is ever going to hurt you. I can't wait until you grow up and become like your mom or me." He smiled happily, "I love you so much already."

Mabel ruffled Bill's golden locks as he planted another kiss on her belly.

* * *

Bill was on the bed, reading a weird magazine with a photo of a pregnant woman on the cover. Bill raised his brows at some of the articles, not actually getting the point as to why there were so many stories about pregnancy. He figured Mabel had done her research a few days back. But to Bill, all of the information were false.

 _Nine months in the stomach?_ He nearly laughed at the inaccuracy, _Oh please. The baby's too ripe at that age. Babies only need six months._

He was too indulged at the magazine that it shocked him when he felt strong vibrations on the bed and heard a loud tune. He looked at his left and saw Mabel's phone with Dipper's face showing up on the screen.

"Answer it for me, Bill." Mabel called from the bathroom

Bill shrugged and placed it to his ear, remembering to swipe the screen to the right first before speaking.

"Pine tree! Boy, do I have good news for you!" Bill beamed wide as he held the phone to his ear

"Yeah, yeah, no time for that. Could you give Mabel the phone now?" Dipper's voice responded

"Can't do that. She told me to answer her phone." Bill stated, "But I do have a very interesting story for you."

"Look, just press speaker phone so I can talk to her." Dipper ordered

"Sheesh, you're a pushover today." Bill muttered as he followed the instructions

"Mabel?" Dipper called, much louder than before, "Mabes please come to the hospital right now."

"Is wittle Dippy afraid of a wittle injection?" Bill laughed lightly

"Would you just stop it?!" Dipper snapped, "Pacifica's giving birth and the doctors told me that she might not go through with normal birth."

"What?" Mabel burst in to the room then hurried to dress herself more properly, "Bill come on, we gotta go! Are mom and dad there?"

"Not yet but Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford are here." Dipper answered

"We'll be there as fast as we could." Mabel told him, "Is it okay if we hang up?"

"It's, I think, I don't-."

"Okay, we'll be on the line." Mabel said as she and Bill raced down the stairs and hurriedly called for a taxi

They ordered the driver to drive as fast as he could, almost beating the red light twice and almost hitting something or someone thrice. Maybe more than thrice.

"We came as fast as we could!" Mabel exclaimed as she ran towards her brother who was frantically pacing in front of the door

"Mabel!" Dipper walked over to her and hugged her tight, "Mabel what do I, what do I do?"

"Nothing, Dipper, just relax. Pacifica's going to be just fine." Mabel assured him

The doors swung open and the doctor walked out. He gestured for Dipper to come with him and the man shakily followed.

"Congratulations, Mister and Missis Pines. It's a baby boy." The nurse told them as she handed the baby to Dipper, "What's his name?"

"Hayden Zachary Pines." Dipper answered as he hugged the baby closer to his body, tears starting to form in his eyes, "Paz, he's so adorable."

"Let me look at him." Pacifica told him weakly

Dipper walked towards his wife and plafed the baby on her chest.

"He looks just like you." Pacifica whispered

Dipper kissed Pacifica's forehead as she spoke.

"Thank you." He whispered, "For everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wzipmvhh rh hllm gl xlnv,  
> Gsrh rh ml nliv z qlpv, xsfn,  
> Drgs orggov Azxs zmw yzyb Vnyh rm gsv hglib,  
> Zoo lu fh hslfow hgzig gl dliib.


	22. Baby training

With Dipper's little Pines arriving, Mabel thought that it was the grandest idea to reveal that another Pines was coming their way. And what would be better than having all of your closest relatives all in one room, adoring the newest one's cuteness.

"Can I hold him, Dip?" Mabel asked as she stretched out her arms

"Sure." Dipper answered and placed the baby in his sister's arms

"Aw he's so tiny." Mabel cooed, "And adorable. I can just imagine our baby looking like him, Bill."

All of the other people in the room stiffened and looked at them wide-eyed while the couple and the baby remained oblivious.

"Without all the Pine Tree-ness of course, right?" Bill peered over to the youngest Pines

Mabel chuckled, "Bill, we're twins. There's no way that the baby won't have Dipper-ness. But look at little Zachary. He looks just like me."

"Wait, wait, wait." Ford interrupted his great grandniece, "A _baby_?"

"Oh right," Mabel nodded, "I'm pregnant. One month through!"

"What? No, Bill, this can't be!" Ford lunged towards the blond and pulled him by his shirt collar, "My great niece can _not_ bring _your_ offspring!"

"Whoa, whoa, Grunkle Ford. This isn't just Bill's decision. It's mine too, remember?" Mabel held Bill's hand

"Mabel, I know that no baby can be created without the consent of the two parties but this cannot happen." Ford contradicted

"But Grunkle Ford-."

"You don't understand, Mabel. We need to hurry before the baby grows too big." Ford insisted

"Grunkle Ford!" Mabel hugged her stomach and looked at her great uncle as if he had just told her that puppies did not exist, "Look, Grunkle Ford, I love you and all that but I really want a family and we've got it figured out. I promise. We're gonna have a big and happy family and nothing is going to get in the way of that."

Ford groaned and opened his mouth to say something to Mabel before his twin put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's no use, Ford. The kid's already there. The kid's not only a demon but it's also human." Stan murmured, "Mabel, pumpkin, you can go with the nurses to Pacifica's room for a while."

"I," Mabel looked at her grunkle once more, "Grunkle Ford I'm sorry about that but I'll be fine. Really. We have a-a plan and everything. Plus, we don't know if the kid's a demon or not."

"I'm just concerned, Mabel." Ford murmured

"I know you are." She gave him a small smile and hugged him before following her other grunkle's order

As soon as Mabel left the room, Ford sighed and looked at his great niece's spouse.

"You know all too well that the baby's not human." He told him

"I know but I just don't want to tell her so suddenly." Bill responded, "I'll take care of her, I promise. I even bet my life for hers." He sighed, "Here's the deal, if I let her die then you can banish me into whatever realm you want me to stay in until eternity."

"Ford stop this. It's like you learned nothing about family!" Stan covered for the younger, well, younger looking, boy

"I'm..." Dipper interrupted, feeling the tense atmosphere beginning to grow, "I'm going to visit Pacifica now."

And before he went out, he grabbed Bill's wrist and dragged him along outside. They walked through the hospital halls in silence. Awkward? No. Just calm silence. Something that made Dipper a bit relaxed after all the hours he had spent pacing in the hospital.

"So what does it feel like?" Bill asked as he and Dipper looked at the new Pines through the nursery glass, taking a detour before heading to their destination

"Scary." Dipper shrugged, "Very scary."

"Of what? Your baby's a normal human, what would you be so afraid of?" Bill raised a brow

"Well, demon or not, Mabel's still going to have a hard time. Through labor and birth and all that." Dipper explained, "But it makes me happy."

"Of course it should! That's your own there, look, he's finally here and he's finally going to grow." Bill stated, "You're lucky he has an awesome uncle."

"Don't push it." Dipper stated flatly

* * *

About a week later, Mabel and Bill decided that it was the perfect time to go visit Bill's parents and announce the news. Just as they imagined, his parents and whole family were happy about it.

"Wait, really?" Bonnie's huge grin was something that was etched in Mabel's memories forever, "How many more months?"

"We don't know yet." Mabel shrugged, "Maybe five to eight months, depends."

"So you haven't?" Brandon whispered to his son

"I haven't." Bill answered, "But I'm going to."

"Well you have to now. Your mother's going to teach her." Brandon responded

"Teach me what?" Mabel interrupted

"I'm going to teach you everything you're going to experience." Beatrice gave the couple a warm smile

* * *

_"The baby will be a handful, we're sure of that. But since you're already done with your first month. I get to teach you about the second month. Now here comes the symptoms."_

Mabel sat up straight, completely awake after having just woken up a few seconds ago. Bill noticed the sudden movement beside him and looked over at her.

"Something wrong?" Bill asked

Mabel shook her head no.

"You're oddly quiet. You feeling okay?" He questioned

Mabel looked at him for a while before nodding. There was a beat of silence before Mabel jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Not long after, the sound of someone puking resonated to the bedroom. Bill, completely alarmed, ran down to the kitchen and went back to the bathroom with a glass of water in his hand.

"You _sure_ you're feeling okay?" Bill raised a brow

_"You will have morning sickness and mood swings and cravings for the second month. And if you think it's the normal thing humans naturally have, well..."_

"I feel absolutely fine." Mabel snapped at him before standing up from the toilet to the sink to brush your teeth

"Well it doesn't sound like it." Bill murmured

"What was that, Cipher?" Mabel's glare was absolutely deadly

"Nothing! Nothing!" He smiled sheepishly before running back to the bedroom

_"well you're correct."_

* * *

"Bill could you get me those square watermelons?" Mabel asked as she pointed at the television which showed square watermelons

"What's wrong with oblong watermelons?" Bill looked at her strangely

"Everything! Look, they're not square, okay?" Mabel deadpanned

"Yeah but they're just the same. It's just the shape." Bill pointed out

Mabel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Yeah and your figure was an octagon."

_"But you have to be patient with her. It'll pass within a month."_

* * *

_"And on the third month, the baby bump will be very visible_. _Nothing you should be ashamed of, really. During this month, the baby will also start to kick."_

"Bill! Come on! Hurry up!" The widest grin was on Mabel's face

She was absolutely giddy. What Beatrice told her was true. The baby was starting to kick and her tummy almost tripled its size. The best part of it all was that the baby was starting to kick.

"It's not like it's not gonna happen again." Bill murmured as he entered the living room then sitting down next to his spouse

"The baby's kicking!" Mabel whispered

He placed a hand on her belly and felt his unborn offspring go about inside his wife's belly.

"Little Bill Junior is a really active child." He chimed

"Excuse me? Bill Junior?" Mabel chuckled, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Just kidding." He kissed her cheek then her belly, unfortunately, it was the same time their child decided to kick, "Ow! The little kid's already following daddy's footsteps."

"Kicked you?" Mabel giggled

"Yep." He nodded

"Well it runs on the genes then." She supplied

* * *

_"Fourth month, you're so near the due date. During these days, you've got to be very careful. You better not stress yourself out, it's not the best for the baby. Also, don't go to the hospitals. No one will understand your pregnancy and call you supernatural and study you."_

"Didn't mom tell you to not work?" Bill crossed his arms

Mabel's back stiffened as she heard her husband speak. She bit her lip then smiled sheepishly at him.

"Look, Star, this stage is very critical. I don't want to lose our baby so far in." He sighed

"I'm sorry but I can't just stay upstairs forever. I want to go down here and actually see my products being sold." Mabel pouted, "Plus, it's too boring upstairs."

"You can design new shirts or, I don't know, a fall line?" Bill shrugged, "But you can't be down here. Please. For the baby?"

"But the baby attracts customers!" Mabel pointed out before ushering a couple inside the shop

Bill rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself. But the moment your feet hurt, you go upstairs and rest."

"I will not give up that easily, Cipher." Mabel grinned at him

"Miss, do you have this in my size?" One of their customers asked

"What size do you want?" Mabel went over to the girl

* * *

"I'm tired, don't touch me." Mabel murmured as she threw herself down on the bed

"I told you didn't I?" Bill stated then closed the lights

He kissed her forehead then her belly, "Good night to you two."

* * *

_"The fifth  month. Second to the last. There is a very big chance that your baby comes out this month. But don't worry, signs will show if the baby is coming out early. Plus you're human. There's a very little chance that that will happen. By this month, you have to tell humans that you're eight months through."_

"Baby shower!" Candy and Grenda yelled as they barged in inside the shop

"Guys! You're here!" Mabel grinned widely

"Baby shower? Can't we have a normal shower?"  Bill asked

"No. A baby shower is a celebration for the baby." Mabel chuckled, "So what do you girls have in mind?"

"We don't have any. But the surprise in the car does." Candy answered

Soon, the shop was closed and Mabel and Bill were outside. They were brought to Pacifica's car and were greeted by the grunkles, Dipper, Pacifica, and Mabel's parents. Hours later, they were all gathered inside a restaurant that the Pines had rented. They prepared games and gifts for the happy couple and for the upcoming baby.

"So what's the gender of the baby?" Dipper asked as he rocked his son to sleep

"We don't know yet." Mabel answered, "We're not allowed to go to a doctor. They won't understand."

"Uh, but you forgot that I'm a doctor." Pacifica pointed out

"No, we just didn't want to know what the gender is. I want a surprise." Mabel shrugged, "I love a good surprise."

"But I bet the baby's a boy." Bill inputted

"No way, the baby is a girl." Dipper argued

"So how much are you willing to bet, Pines?" Bill grinned

"Nothing, no bets, remember?" Mabel interrupted

"Right. I was just kidding." Bill laughed lightly

"But _I_ can bet!" Stan proclaimed, "The child is a boy, I can see it."

"With the probabilities of having twins and mixed with Bill's race, there is a very low chance of having a boy. Twins maybe but there's a big chance that you can either have a girl or two girls." Ford explained

"You seriously want to know now?" Bill smirked, "I can know now."

"But I thought we'd know on the due date." Mabel frowned at Bill

"Okay, okay." Bill nodded and kept quiet for a while, "Ugh, why did I still see it?"

* * *

_"The last month.  If you make it through, congratulations. But you have to learn the transfer. It's going to be the hardest part, I'm sure of it but only a small percentage finish through to the sixth month. Everything will be absolutely difficult but with the two of you, the delivery will be a breeze."_

"Do you remember the chant?" Mabel asked Bill, "The baby can come any minute."

"Yes I do.  Anything for my two loves." Bill responded

"Great. Now bring me to the Shack and call Pacifica." Mabel stated

"Why? Another party?" Bill asked as he started to dial the other Pines

"No, I-. I think I feel something." Mabel winced a bit

"You still fine? We can start the transfer now." Bill offered

"No, no, I'm fine." Mabel said as she slowly made her way outside, "Is Pacifica on her way here?"

"Yes she is." Bill answered, "Seriously, Star, are you feeling okay? You look pale. I'm taking you to Sixer's now if you want."

"I can wait." Mabel pointed out as she breathed out deeply, cold sweat running down her forehead and back, "You know what? Call  Pacifica again. It's hurting."

"Okay, okay!" Bill ran up the stairs to get the bag filled with their clothes and the clothes and things for the baby

He knew exactly what he needed to do at the time, having to do a dry-run of it for more than twenty times. But no one actually taught him to control his emotions. Well, too late. It was a few minutes later that Pacifica and Dipper had arrived and they all went to the Mystery Shack. Ford's old room served as the new little clinic where Mabel was to give birth. They had no issue with the materials they would need, Pacifica having her own sets. Bill was given a seat next to the bed and once the contractions started.

"No, not now. I can still do it. I promise." Mabel told Bill

"No. We transfer now." He started then held her hand tightly, " _Derivare dolore, amoliri indolentia affectata_."

Mabel felt the pain slowly dissipate as it all transferred to Bill's body. Meanwhile, Bill felt like it was absolutely nothing for his physical puppet.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mabel asked

"Fine." Bill mustered up a smile, "Actually, this feels fun. We should do this more often."

"Don't you think this is a little bit too early though?" Mabel looked at him and pulled him closer to her

"No it's not. Shooting Star, I'm fine." Bill murmured

"The crowning is starting." Pacifica announced, "Okay Mabel, I want you to breathe calmly and push."

The delivery was going well for a few minutes with the baby almost out when Bill started breathing rapidly. Mabel saw him at the corner of her eye and let go of his hand right before he passed out. The pain went back to her. She gripped the sheets and closed her eyes tight, the excruciating pain running through her body in waves.

"Hold on Mabel, just a little more."

Mabel followed Pacifica's countless instructions of 'push' until she announced that the baby was out. She cut the umbilical cord carefully and wrapped the baby in white cloth.

"Congratulations," she told the couple, well, one of two, "it's a baby girl."


	23. When you thought

"Her name's Ember." Mabel smiled at her newborn, "Ember Alivia Cipher."

"Hi Ember." Bill murmured as he pulled the baby closer to his chest, "I'm your daddy and we're going to be awesome together."

"Can I have him now?" Stan asked quite impatiently

"Give them time Stanley. A baby demon needs at least fifteen minutes to be with her parents." Stanford told his twin

"Yeah so I get to have her for the whole night." Bill stuck his tongue out at the twins

"I said fifteen minutes, Bill, not seven hours." Stanford corrected the demon

"Whatever." Bill muttered then kissed his daughter's forehead, "From now on, I will let no one hurt you, little peach."

He rocked the small baby lightly, the baby cuddling closer to his body for heat. She looked quite adorable in her white baby clothes and pink bonnet with her name sewn on it. He knew that Mabel knew before hand that the baby was a girl but did not want to tell anybody.

"I hope it won't sound like I'm rooting for someone but Dipper and Grunkle Ford won the bet and I think you owe him something." A playful smile was placed on her face despite nearly fainting

"That's true! Pay up!" Dipper grinned proudly with his great uncle

"I'm giving mine to you later." Bill said, his eyes still fixated on his offspring, "Can't let go of little Ember here."

"You still bet?" Mabel raised a brow, "You know the consequences, Cipher."

"But, but, but I just held her!" Bill started to back away from his wife, "Just a few more minutes! Come on, you've been carrying her for six months! It's not fair!"

"Well it's not fair that you keep breaking your promises." Mabel responded then reached out for the baby, "Come on, I really wanna hold her."

"Well, well," Bill looked around the room and saw no escape, "you get one for yourself!" no escape except for his mouth

"Ember _is_ mine too! Share, Bill Cipher!" Mabel giggled

"Fine fine." He sighed exasperatedly and hesitantly placed the baby in her arms

Mabel pulled the baby close to her body and kissed her forehead. After a little while, Bill sighed exaggeratedly.

"Can I have her now?" He asked

"No." Mabel answered flatly

* * *

"And then the monster ate the little girl!" Bill animatedly did the actions the monster in his story made

Ember, now five years old, cowered behind her red blanket. Her brown eyes glistened with fear as she listened attentively to her father's story.

"And then what?" She whispered, her squeaky little voice sounding scared

"And then the monster set off to find another victim. The end." Bill gave his daughter a toothy grin, "Now what did you learn about the story, Emby?"

The little girl spoke nothing but jumped off the bed and ran to her bathroom.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" Bill asked as he followed his daughter

"I'm gonna brush my teeth, daddy. I don't want the monster to eat me." She explained before stepping on her stool and brushing her teeth the way he taught her

"Yeah that's right but you only need to brush once after every meal. And you already brushed you teeth." Bill pointed out

"But daddy, I don't wanna be eaten. I wanna stay here." Ember stood her ground

"Okay, sweetheart. You do you." Bill responded and waited for his daughter to finish brushing her teeth, "Ready to go to bed?"

Ember nodded and jumped off her stool and rushed back to her bed. Bill tucked the five year old in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He whispered to her

"Goodnight daddy." She responded then kissed his cheek, "Daddy what are you going to tell me about tomorrow?"

"About the guy who cuts little girls' hair if they don't brush it." He answered then his daughter immediately grabbed her golden locks

"I don't want the guy to cut my hair!" Ember gasped

"But don't worry about that, daddy will take care of it. No one will hurt you as long as I'm around. Now go to sleep." Bill smiled warmly at his child

Ember nodded and closed her eyes, trying her best to let slumber take over. In only a few minutes, she was asleep because of exhaustion and Bill felt like he was too. He stepped out of her room and left the door slightly open, remembering to close the lights and open her nightlights.

"Daddy?" He heard her call

He peeked in inside the room and saw her very innocent smile.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked

"The floor's lava." She simply stated

In just a split second, Bill could feel the heat on his feet. He ran to her bed and pulled his slightly burned feet up.

"Stop imaginating, Ember. Go to sleep." Bill sighed exasperatedly

"Okay." She let out a small giggle and he no longer felt like the floor was going to burn him

He sighed once more and rushed to leave the room. He entered the room adjacent to his daughter's and saw his wife rocking their one year-old's crib.

"I felt the floor heat up again." Mabel commented

"She's gaining better control of it. Honestly, I don't know how she managed to inherit powers." Bill sat down on the bed, "How's Travis doing?"

"His fever's gone down and I think he's okay." Mabel answered

Bill peered through the crib and smiled at his almost spitting image. Travis, their second child, looked almost like an incarnate of Bill Cipher. He looked nothing like his mother but he knew just how to lift everyone's spirits up, something they noticed that was very Mabel of him.

"No sign of powers? I mean, Ember got hers at this age." Bill asked

"No, well, not yet." Mabel shrugged, "How do you think is this happening?"

"No clue." Bill answered, "But I'm glad that they're learning to use them for good. I don't want them to make the same mistakes as I did."

Bill picked the baby up from his crib and rocked him slowly.

"Hey they weren't mistakes." Mabel inputted

"Says the girl I've trapped in a bubble." Bill continued

"That was the least that created chaos, to be honest." Mabel chuckled

"Yeah but almost killing you in just one snap was something else." Bill commented, "Shooting Star, I understand and I know every single thing that I did wrong and I'm sorry for it. I regret everything and I just hope my children won't be punished from it."

Travis shifted in his father's arms and Bill took this as a cue to put the baby back down on his bed. He sighed and laid down on his own bed.

"I'm serious Mabel, if anything ever happens to me, please make sure that they won't use their powers for anything other than good." Bill stared at the ceiling

"That's a very big if, Bill." Mabel responded as she laid down next to him

He pulled her close and hugged her tight, watching the glow-in-the-dark stars they placed above their bed.

"Just promise me." He murmured

"I promise." Mabel finished

* * *

"Daddy, earlier at school there were these mean guys who said that I was playing childish games." Ember pouted as she played with the peas on her plate

Bill raised a brow and drank from his glass of water.

"Well what were you playing?" He asked

"The floor's lava." Ember answered, "But I wasn't using my imagination. I promise."

"Introduce them to me tomorrow." Bill stated

"Bill." Mabel warned

"Star, I promised that no one will hurt my little girl. Ever. I don't plan on stopping that." Bill commented

"Is it just me or is it getting cold?" Mabel asked

"It's snowing!" Ember cheered as she looked up at the ceiling

Mabel and Bill looked up and saw cold, powder-like substance falling. They turned to their daughter who just shook her head.

"You don't suppose?" Mabel started

"Exactly what I was thinking." Bill continued

The couple stood from their seats and approached the little boy in the crib. He laughed heartily as he played with the snow.

"Your children have the most innocent abilities." Bill concluded

"Thanks. Yours have the weirdest." Mabel commented

''Highly appreciate that."

* * *

A walk at the park was absolutely not a walk at the park. Travis felt like he needed to cry at the face of every stranger who approached him. Meanwhile, Ember was gone every split second. It was giving Bill a massive headache but he guessed that it was all part of being a father.

 _"They are a handful."_ He thought to himself

"Excuse me sir." A local mother Bill did not know said to him, "Is she your daughter?"

The woman pointed at Ember.

"Yeah, she is. Why do you ask?" Bill responded

"Well she just stomped on my son's foot. Control your child!" The lady was enraged

"Why? You don't know my child." Bill raised a cocky brow, "Ember, sweetheart! Go here!"

The brunette skipped over to her father and looked at the stranger.

"Emby why did you step on someone's foot?" Bill asked

"There was a guy who was teasing me that I was short and he said that I should go play at the low monkeybars." Ember explained

"What did you do then?"

"I stepped on his foot and I swear he became shorter than me." Ember giggled

Bill raised his hand and his child high-fived him.

"So you will just let her act like that?" The woman looked seriously offended, "Sweetie, if a guy teases you, then he likes you."

"Whoa okay, hold up. I'm pretty sure I win over my wife through compliments and not a petty offense." Bill furrowed his brows, "And if _that_ is what you're teaching your children, then I guess you're worse of a parent than I am." Bill ruffled his daughter's hair then gave the woman a shard glance, "And I encourage violence."

* * *

"Daddy, what the lady said earlier, was it true?" Ember furrowed her brows as she watched her father tuck her in

"Absolutely not." There was a glint of anger in Bill's eyes but he tried to contain it, "If a guy likes you then he's nervous around you and he respects you and he never, ever, hurts you."

"But why did she think that?" Ember asked

Bill shrugged then sighed, "You know mortals."

"But mom's a mortal." Ember pointed out

"Yeah but she thinks." Bill continued, "She just doesn't want to blame herself for what she did wrong. You did nothing wrong, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead, lingering for a second or two longer, "Now go to sleep. And no more lava."

"But Travis can make snow." Ember told him

"But Travis doesn't know how to control his abilities." Bill nuzzled his nose to her tiny one, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, daddy." She smiled then closed her eyes

Bill walked out of the room and entered his. He arrived and saw the snow in the room and Mabel and his son wrapped up in winter clothes.

"Looks like we're stuck in winter." Mabel laughed lightly

Bill ran to the bed and swept his baby in the crib. He kissed his son's forehead and hugged him tightly as the baby reached up to his face, laughing and giggling all the while.

"What's up with you?" Mabel grinned

He placed Travis back down then hugged his wife, placing his lips against hers for a moment or two. The doorbell rang and he had to pull away.

"I'm gonna see who that is and I'll be back." Bill told her before making his way downstairs

He opened the door and saw no one but on the floor was a piece of paper with magazine cutouts which spelled 'If you think she's yours, think again. I will never let you have her.'. He gripped the paper tightly then ripped it to pieces. He walked out and looked around to see if the person who placed it was still around. There was an eerie silence that ran around their lot. He stepped once more then heard the door shut. He turned around, ready to hurt, and in the worst case, kill, whoever was there.

But his shoulders drooped and his expression turned to shock as he saw the person standing at the door, holding the gadget he traded for freedom about a decade ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you thought this chapter was lighthearted. No, lighthearted just got deleted from my vocabulary. From now on, I suffer, you suffer, we all suffer. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	24. Low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want to know how mean I am? Do you really? Well I'll tell you how much after the chapter

"Dipper? What are you doing here?" Bill sighed a breath of relief

Dipper shrugged, "Did you really think I'd let you have my sister?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Bill furrowed his brows

"Remember this?" He played with the gadget in his hand, "This is my weapon for a loophole."

"You wouldn't dare." Bill muttered

"I will. I won't lose anything anyway." Dipper smirked, "I never want you for my sister, alright? She's better off with some guy who is not going to leave her in the end."

" _I'm_ not going to leave her, Dipper." Bill almost shouted

"That's what they all say." He whispered before pulling the tape measure to the number 15, "Say goodbye to everything."

"No!" Bill ran towards the Pines and grabbed the time machine a split second before Dipper released it

Bill's eyes widened at what just happened. He felt the all too familiar feeling of being transported through a punched hole in time.

"You don't know what you did!" Bill yelled then pushed Dipper as they travelled back in time

Their travelling ended and he felt a body pressed against his. He looked around and saw the Shack, only it still had its old attractions. He heard sniffled then looked down and saw Mabel crying as she hugged him tight.

"I know this." He whispered to himself

He looked at his clothes and saw that he recalled them but it was too far from his time that he recoiled when he saw himself in the mirror.

"Tadd." He muttered

It was fifteen years ago.

"Shooting Star, where's Pine Tree? I need to see him now." Bill pulled Mabel out of the hug

"He's out with Grunkle Stan." Mabel answered as she wiped her tears, "Why?"

 _"I knew I shouldn't have given him the time machine! Let alone the enchanted one!"_ He cursed himself inwardly

"I need to see him." He repeated, "Do you know where they are exactly?"

"No." She shook her head no

Bill wiped away her remaining tears and kissed her forehead. He placed his lips a little bit longer than Mabel had anticipated. This was far too long. What would happen to Ember and Travis? He would be gone for too long! Who would protect them? What if he never comes back to the right present time?

He erased the negative thoughts from his mind and marched outside, just in time to see the Pines' car park in front of the Shack. He marched to Dipper, knowing that he has a clue about the time travelling that just happened.

"Give it." Bill, Tadd, laid his hand out, "You don't know what you're doing and you're going to destroy _everything_. Even time itself. Give it now before it's too late."

Dipper raised a brow, "Uh, how do you know about that? And what are you even talking about?"

Bill pulled Dipper's arm and he brought the Pines to the side of the Shack where he was sure no one could see and hear them.

"Look, _Pine Tree_ , I'm done with your jokes. Hand it over and let me handle it. No one is controlling time and you cannot time travel so much!" Bill gritted his teeth

"Bill!" Dipper gasped, " _You_ ' _re_ Tadd? I should've known!"

"Hand me the time machine and I'll pretend that this never even happened." Bill repeated, "You're being irrational! You really think that going back in time is going to stop me from being with Mabel? Guess again."

"I will make sure that you never lay another finger on my sister you one-eyed demon!" Dipper yelled

"What is going on here?" Mabel asked as she stared at the two

Bill's eyes widened and looked at his long-lost lover.

"Mabel, I-, I don't know how to explain this but,"

"Bill's trying to trick you again!" Dipper interrupted, "Don't you see Mabel? It was all a plot! He wanted to use you and keep us apart so he could start another Weirdmageddon."

Mabel furrowed her brows, "What? That can't be right." She looked up at the blonde with hopeful eyes, "It can't be, right Bill?"

"Of course it isn't true." Bill answered weakly

"Of course he's going to lie." Dipper mocked the other one, "Do you really think he's going to tell the truth? Pack your bags, Mabel. We're going back to Piedmont."

"But, but I," Mabel was paralyzed, feeling too numb to make even one step, "I thought you'd given it all up."

Bill's shoulders drooped, "Star, he's lying. Look, we travelled back in time and in the future, we're going to be married and we'll have children, Ember and Travis. You used to tell me how much you'd love to give those names for your children so I let you."

"I, I never told you,"

"That's because you told me that while we were engaged. We're going to be engaged in about five years from now." Bill explained

"Dipper, he's not kidding about this." She turned to her brother

"Oh so you want a remake of five years ago?" Dipper crossed his arms, "Make you decision, Mabel."

"Alright, fine, you win her this round." Bill glared at Dipper

He pulled Mabel into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. He leaned his forehead to hers and closed his eyes as Mabel looked up at him worriedly.

"Don't worry, Shooting Star. I'll always find a way. Please don't let go." He whispered to her

It had exactly been three months later. Summer officially ended and the Pines twins were back to Piedmont. As working people, they were both busy the whole day, almost everyday. Dipper found ways to keep in touch with Pacifica and the other set of Pines twins but Mabel had absolutely no contact with Bill.

He had plans brewing in his mind but none of the plans he had were easy. Not one. He had wanted to make his way to Piedmont but did not have a clue where it was and where the Pines were. He planned on making things weirder in Gravity Falls that it would attract Dipper to go back with his sister. He even planned on making several accidents happen near their home so that they could reconsider then residential place. But none of them will get what he wanted. He could try much more plans but with Weirdmageddon ending just a little over a decade ago, he still had to save up more energy and power. It was completely hopeless.

Well, hopeless, but there was still one plan he had not tried.

"Mabel? Maaaaabeeeeeel." Bill called as he floated around in Mabel's very colorful dream, clad in his triangular form

It was almost the same as the Mabeland he created for her back when she was twelve, only it had new people and some gray areas which Bill deemed as adulthood such as taxes. He searched some more until he finally saw the owner of the dream.

"Bill? What are you doing here?" She asked him

"Look, if you're thinking that I'm part of your dream then no, this is the actual me." He told her, "And I want you to do this. Please summon me. I need to get where you are and I need that time machine that your brother has. I'll make a deal with you, Star, you'll even have the upper hand just, please, summon me and make a deal."

It was not long until Mabel found herself sitting on her bed, looking around for the triangle guy in her dream. She pressed the off button of her alarm, annoyed that her dream was cut off in such an important part. Speaking of which.

"I don't know how to summon." She muttered to herself as she combed her hair with her right hand, "I could try but what are the words?"

"Oh, Mabes, you're awake." Dipper said as she peeked in her room, "Mom and dad are calling us for breakfast."

"Be there in five." Mabel answered vaguely

Should she even trust Bill? Dipper had told her that he caused her to have amnesia. All he wanted was to play with her. He never even loved her. Or, at least, that was what Dipper told her.

"What are you up to?" Mabel whispered as she stared at her figure in the mirror

She sighed and decided that her family had been waiting for too long. She walked out her room and went down to their kitchen.

"Morning mom, morning dad, morning Dip." She greeted then sat on her respective seat, pouring cereal and milk on the bowl placed in front of her

"Good morning, dear. Had a nice sleep?" Her mother asked

"It was," she paused, remembering her dream, "it was fine, I guess. I have a really weird dream but I can't seem to recall it."

"About?" Dipper asked

"I can't fully remember but," she furrowed her brows, perhaps this was the right time to check Dipper's and Bill's facts, "I had two kids. They were Ember and Travis." Here goes nothing, "They have blond hair and were absolutely adorable." Maybe that was a safe guess. Mabel only hoped that it was.

Meanwhile, Dipper seemed to fidget in his seat. Mabel also realized that he avoided her gaze at almost all costs.

"There something wrong about that, Dip?" She continued

Dipper's eyes went wide and looked up at his sister, "What? No, nothing's wrong. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Mabe shook her head

Immediately after breakfast, Mabel excused herself to go back to her room. She skipped up the steps and made sure that she was silent on entering her brother's room. She walked up to the drawer and saw the time machine he had and a copy of the second journal Ford had hidden from everyone else. She opened the book and flipped to the page where Bill's Cipher incantation was, how she knew the page was beyond her. She took a quick picture of the page, making sure that it was not blurry, then closed it. She pushed the drawer back to its place then quietly tiptoed out of the room to enter hers. She sat down on her bed and flipped through her images.

"Okay says here that I need an image of my victim. Cross the eyes and then place eight candles in a circular position. How oddly specific." She muttered

She looked around the room and saw no possible victim and no photo of a possible victim.

She shrugged then picked up a framed picture of her instead, "I guess it'll do."

She crossed the eyes of her photo and placed eight candles around it. She lit them all up, making sure that they were in a circular position.

Sitting down, she told herself, "So incantation time." She took a deep breath and let it out, _"Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!_ "

Her eyes started glowing blue and her room was slowly being drained of color.

"Asetnoheptus! Asetnoheptus! Asetnoheptus! Asetnoheptus! Asetnoheptus!"

She blinked her eyes as a black triangle formed itself from thin air. She looked at it for a while, studying the whole process of the summoning. The sides suddenly had blue flame licking it then soon enough, the triangular figure of Bill popped out.

He looked around the room for a bit, finding it completely foreign until he found the only thing that was familiar to him. He sighed a breath of relief as he saw her again and managed with all the self control he had to not fly to her and hug her tightly.

He shook his metaphorical head. There was absolutely no time for anything else. He needed her help badly if he wanted to go back to his correct present time. Oh if only he still had the ability to manipulate time and matter then this business would be over and done with before it even started. Well, no going back now. He flew to her, making sure that they have reasonable space between them.

"Shooting Star, you have to help me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay confession time. I've had this written since, like, April 3rd or 4th? But I wanted the cliffhanger effect so I left it at that. You're most likely lucky, ff has been waiting for over a month for a chapter after this.


	25. Half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold your plots to kidnap me and force me to write!
> 
> *casually slips this under your doors.*

“Shooting Star, I need your help.” Bill told him, “But I also need you to trust me. Do you trust me?”

“Yes I do trust you, Bill. Are you doubting about that? Because you sound like you are.” Mabel answered, “It’s not like we didn’t spend, I don’t know, one, two years together, right?

Bill sighed, “It’s different this time, Star. Every passing second is a second erased in my supposed time and I don’t know how to feel but my children are becoming non-existent because this past is not going the way it’s supposed to.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry. But I still trust you, Bill. Nothing Dipper says will change my mind. And if what you’re saying is true, then we really have to make this quick.” Mabel responded, “What did you want me to do?”

“I want you to get Pine Tree’s time machine and go as far away as possible from him. Hide it somewhere he won’t find it and leave no clue. It can’t be destroyed and don’t try to. That’ll only cause more problems. Make sure that he doesn’t use it ever again and if he does, stop him. Then go back here to Gravity Falls. If that’s what you want.” Bill explained

“Of course that’s what I would want. But won’t Dipper find me if I go back? Why can’t we just see each other somewhere in the world. We can go on a world tour and we can hide the time machine with us. It’ll be fun.” Mabel smiled at him

“But Gravity Falls is the only place that can cater the kids’ abilities. I haven’t told you this yet but Ember can manipulate fire and Travis can manipulate snow. Some days were destruction at home but,” he remembered Mabel’s giddy face as she wore winter clothing in their room because it started snowing and it was quite clear that it was not ending just as soon, “but it was fun. And I always hated kids.”

Mabel watched the triangle demon’s eye as it slowly made to a hal flid.

“So,” she started, “I’ll see you?”

Bill turned to her, “Star, you’re okay with this, right? I mean, you’re not gonna see your family anymore.”

Mabel sighed, “It’s a scary though.” She bit her lip, “But I’m gonna pull through. Don’t worry. I’m Mabel Pines.”

“Anytime you’re ready Star.” He finished then popped out of Mabel’s dreamscape

Mabel opened her eyes and saw that all the colors were back. She stood up a stretched a bit. If what Bill said was true then she did not have time anymore. So much time has been lost already and they could not afford lose more. What would her parents tell her? They would probably be so disappointed at her but she would not be around when they figured out that she ran away.

_I can do this._

She exited her room and peeked downstairs, only to see her twin at the living room and watching the television. She entered his room and rummaged through his drawer. She spotted it at the bottom of the top drawer. Mabel pulled it out and held it tightly.

“So what are you doing here again?”

Her back straightened at his voice. She turned around, placing the time machine at her back.

“What? Oh I thought I’d find Waddles here.” She lied

“Inside my drawer?” Dipper raised a brow

“Dipper I just don’t know why you’re doing this. I mean, why did you turn time back? I wanna stay in Gravity Falls!” Mabel exclaimed

“You wouldn’t want me to answer that.” He shook his head, “Bill has a plan, alright? Weirdmageddon, did you forget? And your children? A child that is half human and half demon will bring destruction to the world. He was starting to create the second Weirdmageddon and this time, he isn’t just going to be confined in Gravity Falls.”

“Mabel, after all these years I thought you’d understand that Bill’s a threat to all of us. He isn’t some supernatural guy for your lovelife. He’s bound to kill us. All of us. And that starts with you.” Dipper pointed at her, “Now if you really don’t have enough faith on your own twin brother then fine. Go ahead and leave. I won’t stop you.”

Mabel stared at her brother, clutching the machine tightly. She looked down, eyes watering, then back up to her brother.

“Dipper you know that I can’t choose just one.” She whispered

“Well that’s going to be the end of it.” He told her, “You either give me that machine or you don’t. Honestly, I thought I was doing you a favor. Lovestruck you was never rational and now it’s going to cost you your life, my life, our parents, grunkles and everyone we know.”

He glared at her, “You don’t trust me, now don’t you?”

Mabel’s shoulders started shaking. She did not know what to do and who to pick. On one hand, Bill seemed right, on the other hand, her brother has been investigating the supernatural that he might possibly be saying the truth.

“What is it then Mabel?”

She dropped the machine and went over to her brother to hug him. He sighed and patted her back in an attempt to ease her pain.

“I promise that I’ll protect you for as long as I could, Mabes. You’re my twin for a reason.” He kissed her forehead, “I promise you that I will never lie to you about this. You just have to believe me that I won’t.”

“I trust you Dipper.” She sniffed, burying her face to his shirt

“Yeah, there, there.” He patted her back, “Now how about we get a cup of hot chocolate. Would that be nice?”

Mabel nodded, “That would be nice, yeah.”

“Well then,” they pulled out of the hug, “last one down to the kitchen gets to clean the dishes for a week!”

He dashed off while his sister still processed the words.

“Hey!” She grinned wide, trying to catch up, “No fair!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not full length, I know but I have the worst case of Writer's Block ever. Also, this is lowkey dedicated to that anon who woke me up at the 1 month mark of the hiatus.
> 
> Malecftw! Mon cher, this chapter's for you!


End file.
